Spider and Vampire
by Spider-Teen1000
Summary: Peter Parker gets transferred to Yokai Academy, a school in Japan. What he didn't know was the school was in a secret sacred world and was made specifically for monsters, all of them having hatred against humans. Will Peter survive in this school with the luck of his spider powers or die by these deadly monsters? (Inspired by Dragonskyt's Spiders Between/Amongst Monsters story)
1. Chapter 1: Spider and Vampire

_**Inspired by Dragonskyt's story: Spiders Between Monsters. I guess you can say this is a spinoff or an adoption or something…if so, then credit goes to him! Enjoy :D**_

**Chapter 1: Spider + Vampire**

**Yokai Academy**

**Present Day**

Peter Parker…a nerd or geek, whichever you want to call it, got powers from a radioactive spider made by Oscorp. It gave him spider-like powers. It had the full package filled with wall crawling abilities like a spider. He surprisingly received super strength from the spider bite as well. There was many more abilities added to Peter Parker. With that he could have used it for fame and fortune. He did. But it was for a price. And that price was Peter's uncle, Ben Parker. He was murdered by a common thug. Peter could have stopped the murder with his newly found powers. He could…but it was too late. Ben Parker was a father figure to Peter and someone just took Uncle Ben away from him. He wanted to kill the guy who murdered his uncle and he did have that chance. He found the murderer. Peter cornered him. The thug had his back hugging the wall. Peter was tearing under his mask, knowing his uncle was gone. He was about to beat the guy to death, showing no fucking mercy. But the question that popped in the young boy's head was…would Uncle Ben really want this? Didn't he want vengeance? No, no he wouldn't. Ben Parker was a good man and wouldn't want or do such violent things. Peter knew that his uncle would be very disappointed. He didn't kill the murderer but sent him to jail…where the heartless thug belongs. Peter knew that somewhere up in heaven, he would see his uncle proud of him. Proud knowing that Ben Parker knew he raised his nephew right. With that, Peter remembered his uncle's motto before he died; 'With Great Power comes with Great Responsibility.' He followed that motto and now his life is resorted to fight crime. To be become a hero named Spider-Man. He stopped many crimes and defeated many opponents such as the Rhino, Sandman, Electro, Vulture, Scorpion, and more to come in his what-feels-like-a-lifetime quest. He escaped many sticky situations, even the ones that doesn't involved physical contact but both mental and emotional. But at the moment in time right now, Peter doesn't think that Spider-Man is gonna get him out of this tight situation this time. No matter if it's physical, mental, or emotional. He doesn't think he could get out of his one.

Peter was brought out in golden handcuffs, guided by two people; making his way up to a weird looking cross. He was hung up, connected to it by the same golden cuffs but it was holding him up. The cuffs seemed unbreakable but he didn't even try to break out. Many people were watching him. They hated Peter for one reason. Silly reason to be exact, it was for being human. They all know why he was held up but you're probably asking why Peter Parker was being held by a cross and why people hate him just because he's human? Aren't they human too? Here's your answer. He was about to be executed for being human. Why was he being executed? What did he do wrong? The time for execution was 4:44pm, sharp. Peter knew he could have fought his way out of his execution but he knew it would only make matters worse. A pink haired girl was in her cell, struggling to take off her rosary. She wanted to save Peter. This girl was one of Parker's friends. She yet struggled to take off the rosary but it was not possible. This was his destiny, his fate. His life was about to end. The pink haired girl was crying, knowing that she cannot save him; yelling out Peter's name. It wouldn't do anything. It was destiny. This was the end of Peter Parker and Spider-Man's life.

**A year ago**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

LIfe was hard. It's not easy trying to be a superhero, keeping your identity a secret, taking care of Aunt May, or keeping grades up in high school while keeping my job as a free lance photographer for the Daily Bugle; especially if your boss hates your alter ego, calling you a menace to society. People would love to be Spider-Man but if they knew I had to do all this, then they would regret of wanting to be me. Many people have their hardships but nothing, NOTHING like this. Oh yeah, did I ever mention trying get to class on time? Yeah, ever since I became Spider-Man, I had it tough. Wait, scratch that. It was just ridiculously hard to keep things stable without any problems. Well, I can already sail that ship goodbye because I don't think that's ever going to happen. I checked the time on my watch and it was 8:00! Class started 30 minutes ago! I immediately took action and web swung to school as fast as I can. I changed into my civilian clothes and put my Spider-Man costume under it with my mask in my backpack. I walked inside the school to get a tardy pass from secretary. They checked my ID card and saw my name.

"Parker? Peter Parker? The principal wants you in his office immediately." The secretary woman said to me. I groan as I grabbed my backpack from the chair and walked to the principal's office. It wasn't a long trip. In fact, his office was across the hall.

I knocked on his door and said, "Um, hello. Principal Coulson?" **(AN: Peter doesn't know that his principal is a SHIELD agent…yet).** The principal saw me as he was drinking his cup of joe. He placed the cup down, sighing in refreshment.

"Ahh, Mr. Parker. Please, take a seat. I want a word with you." I sat down on the chair and made myself comfortable in the seat. "Now, Mr. Parker. I know that you received a massive amount of tardies…" I interrupted his sentence.

"I'm sorry Principal Coulson. I promise that it won't…" He interrupted my sentence.

"…but that not the case right now." I sighed in relief. But something worse came upon me. "The case is that I had word with an academy in Japan and they were very interested in you. Now, this will follow up to a transfer if your guardian agrees to this. We called your aunt to tell her about this and she…" The principal explained the situation. I stood up, worried. I was sweated and was very worried, hoping her decision was a 'no-no'. Thanks to my Parker Luck, my fate had been bestowed upon me. "The verdict was that the school board and your aunt agreed for you to go. Reasons why was your grades are failing and you fall asleep in class. I know you can do better than this but we thought that if you went to private school, maybe you'll improve on your studies. Better start packing your bags Peter, because you're heading to Japan." I almost had a stroke but a less worrying affect was fainting. Yes, I fainted.

I opened my eyes, seeing a bright light. I used my hand to cover the bright light. I wondered where I am. I looked around to see that I'm in my room. I sighed in relief. I thought I had to go to Japan, leave Aunt May and my friends, and go to a different school I don't know about.

I said to myself, "Oh…it was all a dream." I sighed again. I walked over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Man, I thought I had to go to Japan. That would have sucked. At least it was a…" I was interrupted. Someone knocked on the bathroom door. I heard the voice of my Aunt May.

"Peter? I packed your bags for Japan. I hope you enjoy it there! Oh and don't worry about me though, I'll stay with Mary Jane and her aunt. You better hurry up young man, your flight leaves at 10:00am." Aunt May said. I sat down on the toilet seat, burying my face in my arms. I groaned. Looks like there no way out of this, Pete. Face it, you're going to Japan. I waved and told Aunt May goodbye. And with that, I walked out of the door. Ugh, can this day get any worse?

**Japan**

I had arrived to Japan. The flight took a day for the plane to reach Japan. I was thinking to myself, was this school transfer happening as a punishment for all of my tardies at Midtown High? I had no idea. I knew that the school I was going to had dorms to stay at so students wouldn't have to trouble to ride the bus everyday.

I muttered to myself, "Alright Japan, let's see what challenges you bring me in these horrible two days I'm having…" I sighed, grabbing my bags and leaving the airport. I waited for a taxi cab to pick me and drop me off that the place the bus was going to pick me up. I could tell you about how long I waited for bus. It was long but let us skip to the part where I'm actually on the bus, arriving to the school called Yokai Academy. They had some dress code and I had to wear a uniform everyone else had. I'm not saying that I hate the uniform nor I do like it. I'm just not really used to wearing something like this. I was the only one in the bus, other than the disturbing and creepy bus driver. What makes him disturbing and creepy was his glowing white eyes and the evil grin he always had on his face. Other than that, he wore a regular bus driver uniform colored in a dark blue with a blue cap. The bus driver started talking to me.

"You must be the new kid huh? Better watch out, I hear that Yokai Academy is very dangerous and scary there." He still had that evil grin on his face, trying to scare the shit out of me. I wasn't scared nor I was intimidated by him. I stayed silent for the rest of the ride. I know I could have just web swung to the school but I couldn't find my web fluid packs in my suitcases. The bus finally arrived at my destination. We had to cross a very long tunnel to get there. I got off the bus and looked around the place. All I saw was a dark forest with no leaves with a bunch of gravestones and a red sea. I made sure to look around carefully so I know for sure that this isn't one of Mysterio's schemes again. It wasn't. It was legit. In the distance behind all of these dead looking trees, I saw a building. That could be Yokai Academy. I was about to walk to the mysterious building when the bus driver said something I wanted to ignore but kinda scared me.

"Good luck kid…you're gonna need it…" He chuckled as he closed the bus doors and drove off into a tunnel. Like I said, the guy was just plain creepy. I put my hands in my pocket. I felt something metallic in there. I took out the mysterious objects and to my surprise, it was my web fluid packs. I face palmed myself for my stupidity. I may be smart at academics but when I'm looking for something, I don't realize that it's in a obvious spot and I would make myself look stupid. I connected 20 web fluid packs to my web shooters, 10 on each wrist. I started web slinging towards the building, shooting web lines at each tree branch.

It felt great that I'm actually web slinging across the place without the use of the costume. I felt the breeze flowing through my hair, swaying it back as I'm web slinging. Suddenly, I heard a sound of a bike. I stopped web slinging and looked around. I don't see a bike coming towards me but I definitely hear one. I feel like it was coming closer. **SPIDER-SENSE!** I turned my head to my right as I saw someone on a bike about to crash into me.

"Oh this is gonna hurt." I said as I stood there, frowning. The person crashed into me. I fell on the ground, still feeling the pain of a speeding bike, crashing into me. Laying on the ground, looking up in the sky. I said. "…I have…officially ran out…of ways to say…ow…" The person, who crashed into me, walked over to me. It was a pink haired girl. A cute one to by exact. She looked so innocent and must've felt so bad she crashed into me. Can't say that it didn't hurt. It did, very much. I was thinking that Japan could be a nice place where I can escape all of the trouble and crimes. And now, here I am in pain. She spoke to me.

"I'm sorry, I got dizzy from my anemia…" This girl sounded so innocent as well. She also seem to be my age which is fifteen years of age.

"Don't worry about it, can't say that it hurt but I'll heal. I see that you are wearing the similar uniform as I am so you must go to Youkai Academy. My name is Peter Parker. Nice to meet you!" I replied, trying to sound cheerful and make good conversation. Might as well make some friends while I'm here. She helped me up from the ground.

"Oh that's nice…my n-name is Moka Akashiya and I'm a vampire." She stuttered. She sounded shy, thinking I would run away from her since she's a vampire. Is she really a vampire? I see the fangs but she doesn't fit the look of a vampire. To be honest, I think vampires are kinda cool but I'm not talking about the ones in Twilight. They suck. If this girl really is a vampire, I'm surprised that she's not burning in the broad daylight…er…well not really broad but the sun was shining on her. My spider sense didn't go off so she's not lying nor a threat to me. I tried to cheer her up by talking her as if I had a normal conversation with my friends.

"Really? You're a vampire? That's so cool!" Really Parker? That's how you're gonna go with it? I mentally face palmed. I wasn't the best guy when it comes to talking to girls but hey I try.

"You really think so? Thank you!" Moka didn't sound shy anymore. At least it lighten up the mood.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly like I am to everyone else." I looked over to her bike. After that crash, it looks jacked up now.

"That's great! Then could you be my friend? I don't know anyone here and I would really like a friend." I immediately knew my answer. I would accept anyone to be my friend as long as they are nice and not…a Flash Thompson. Besides, if were really mean and evil, my spider sense would have told me that. Ahh, how I love my spider sense!

"Yeah sure. Why not?" As I said that, she immediatly hugged me. "Wow, it's only been a second since our friendship started and you're already hugging me!"

"I just so happy that I have a friend!" Moka hugged me. As she did, her hug became stronger and stronger, crushing me.

"Hey Moka, it would be nice you didn't hug me so hard." She lets go of me. A sad frown appeared on her face. I think I just made her sad.

"I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean to…" I interrupted her sentence. She looked up at my face. I saw her beautiful sparkling eyes. Wait, what did I just say…er…thought?

"It's okay. You don't have to be sad about it. And don't worry, we're still friends!" Moka was cheered up again.

"Alright!" Yep, she was back to her cheery self again. "We should probably head to the entrance ceremony now. Let's talk some more after alright?" I smiled while Moka was very happy and showing off her happiness. I just glad to have another friend and always glad to have more.

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll see you later Moka!" What a nice girl…

**Youkai Academy**

After the loooooooong entrance ceremony, I talked with Moka as I promised. I didn't talk to her much since we had to head to class. I entered in to see a bunch of new faces I haven't seen before. I just sat down in a seat and waited for class to start. It seems like it was about to start. The teacher talked.

"Hello and Welcome to Yokai Academy!" She sounded really cheerful and was attractive but I wasn't going fall in love with her. That's just weird. "I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome! I know some of you know about this but for all who don't, this school is for only monsters only." My eyes widened. I was in shock. I know that people make mistakes but…how does someone not know this school is purely made for monsters!? If I ever see Coulson ever again, I'm gonna have a little chat with him. Mono o' Mono. Wait…if this school is made for monsters, why is everyone this school look human?

"But that doesn't mean you get to roam around the school in your monster form. You have to stay in your human form when in school grounds." Well, that was good timing. I tried to act calm and listened to the teacher.

"Our current problem…" She pointed to the blackboard. "The earth is under the control of humans. In order for us to survive, we must peacefully coexist with the humans. This is why this academy was made, to learn how to do exactly that." Man, this academy is similar to the X-Men but their monsters instead of mutants. "You must be able to disguise yourself as a human and you are never to know anyone else's true forms." Never? Well, I already know Moka's so I already broke a rule and I wasn't even in the school yet. Someone in the class spoke.

"Hey teacher! Would it be better if we just eat those puny humans but if they're beautiful girls, molest them?" Wow, just…wow. Did this guy really say that? It's only been 5 minutes in class and I already dislike him. But no hate. I decided not to speak up just not to cause any trouble. Besides, I don't think I would want to anger someone like him. But then again, I would be funny to watch them rage in anger as I make fun of him with my jokes and quips. Ahh, how I love to do that to my villains. I still miss Kingpin's little vein that pops out of his forehead whenever I make fun of him with fat jokes. Haha, it's hilarious. I wonder how New York is doing without Spider-Man protecting the city. Meh, there are other superheroes that people focus on like Ironman, Captain America, Thor, and more heroes that get a lot of attention. All I am is the side show. People know I'm there but don't really care. Some of them actually believed J.J. rant about how Spider-Man sucks and he's a menace to society. I think I can still hear him from here. His raging voice screaming at the top of his lungs. Ignoring the pervert's question, I just spaced off into my own little world as the teacher is talking. I heard the classroom door open. I turned my head to only see a familiar face. Remember Moka? The pink haired girl who is nice, sweet, and innocent. Yeah, she's in my class.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry that I'm late. I got lost after the entrance ceremony." She said softly.

"That's fine, go ahead and take a seat…" Ms. Nekonome checked her attendance board for her name. "…Moka Akashiya." My pink haired friend nodded. As the class saw her, it went berserk. People went goo gaa over her, mainly the boys in the class.

"Oh my goodness! She's so beautiful!"

"I can't believe! She's gorgeous!"

"She has a beauty of an angel!" They complimented Moka's pink hair, her eyes, her smile, and more. They even complimented her sense in fashion and style even though there is a dress code. Yup, it was official. All of them are idiots.

"Hey Moka!" I said out her name which makes her head towards me.

"Peter? Peter! We are in the same class!" As soon as she saw me, she instantly hugged me. I didn't know what just happened. I'm happy to see her and all but…wow. I mentally shrugged and hugged back.

"It's nice to see you too Moka." I replied. All of the boys gasped in shock.

"HUH!? Who is this man!? What is he doing with Moka-san!?" One of the guys freaked out. This is just ridiculous. She hugged me. No biggy. It's just a hug…right? It seemed these idiots hate me now. Ms. Nekonome continued with the class until it ended. After that, we were allowed to roam freely on the school grounds. Moka kept hugging my arm. I walked around the school to explore but it was troubling. **SPIDER-SENSE!** It seemed like every corner I turn, I see a guy who wants to murder my face off. **SPIDER-SENSE!** Yup, every corner. Aah, my spider sense is killing me. It's like what happened when Eddie wore the Venom symbiote and whenever I get to close to him, I get this pain coming from my spider sense. If this continues on, my spider-sense will surely kill me before the guys can do anything. It make it worse, Moka was still hugging my arm and it's making the male students more furious at me. You remember when I said that I loved my spider sense, I'm starting to regret that!

After a while, my spider sense freak out ended. Moka and I went over the vending machine to get a drink. My drink was CokaCola but her drink was tomato juice. I guess that tomato juice was a blood substitute. We sat together on a nearby bench, drinking our beverages. From a distance, I see a student walking towards us. He looked very familiar. That smug face? Could it be that guy from class? I guessed right. He went over to Moka.

"So you must Moka Akashiya. Hello! My name is Saizou Komiya!" He looked over to me. It seemed he doesn't like my presence. He wanted to get rid of me. "Why would you want to hang out with this puny bug when you can be with me?" Saizou pushed over a wall. Yep, this is the usual bully, or as I like to call it…a Flash Thompson.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I asked Saizou. I wasn't as pissed as I was back then when I didn't have my powers yet. It's because I know better than a bully. I better than that. Also, I have my powers so I don't really have to worry.

"The problem is you! You're getting in the way of my future relationship with Moka! If you're out of the picture, then it would be possible." Man, this guy is nuts! Scratch that, he was crazy! In fact, almost every male student to my knowledge, is like that! Moka defended me.

"Hey! Let go of Peter!" Moka tried to pull Saizou off of me. It was nice she came to help but I got this. I pushed Saizou off me, backflipped onto the wall sticking onto it.

"Web Ball!" I shot a web ball at him, surrounding him with webbing. Saizou was trapped in a web cocoon I made. Moka was in awe. "Too easy." She came to my aid.

"Are you ok Peter?" She sounded worried as she asked me. I rose back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere that Saizou guy can't find us." We walked away from the scene that happened a couple of seconds ago.

We found a spot up on the roof, watching the sun. The roof was a delightful spot to be at when you just want to be alone.

"Peter, I never knew you were a spider youkai!" Moka was still amazed. I wouldn't call myself a spider youkai but it was for the better if she believed in that.

"I…guess you can say that. Sure. So, if you're really a vampire, why aren't you burning in the daylight? You don't even look like one..." I asked her.

"Oh that's just a myth people made up. I don't look like a vampire because of this rosary hanging from my neck." She explained as she showed her rosary. "This rosary was made to cover my vampire side. If this rosary came off, I will turn into a horrifying and scary vampire." Moka said in her soft voice. I almost laughed at that statment. What? She looks so innocent and sweet to be one. I went along with her statment though so I don't hurt her feelings.

"Well that explains a lot…so, what are you thinking of Yokai Academy so far?"

"Oh this school isn't so hard when you think about it." That was true, other than the fact the male students want to kill me but still…it's not as hard like it was back at New York.

"True. Even though the males want to rip my face off but still…this place was so much better than the one at New York. The school I went to was Midtown High, " Midtown High, I don't find the school hard but Yokai Academy mainly focuses on monsters surviving out in the human world other than usual schools. What makes Midtown High a bit stressful was supervillains were always attack the school and as my duty as Spider-Man, I had to stop them.

"Wait, you went to a h-human school?" Moka seemed shocked. I don't know why…

"Yeah, the school was fine as long as you don't do anything that'll get you caught as a monster. I actually had friends there as well, Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson were their names. Nice people." Aw man, I'm now feeling homesick. I miss my friends and everyone I knew. I bet J.J. is happy without me there. He's probably dancing around in the news studio, singing a made-up tune about me being gone.

**Meanwhile at Daily Bugle...**

We see J. Jonah Jameson, dancing in his office while his workers were watching, singing a made-up tune about Spider-Man being gone. He thought that Spider-Man had enough of his rant and quit being the spider vigilante.

"Whoohoo! Spider-Man is ga-gone! Spider-Man is ga-gone! Hahahahaha! This is the happiest day of my **LIFE**! Spider-Man is ga-gone! He is finally ga-gone!" J.J. kept singing his little and some New Yorkers heard his little jingle which led up to New Yorkers having complaints about it.

**Back at Yokai Academy…**

Moka was surprised and in shock that I actually liked going there.

"And y-you actually liked going there? I wouldn't! I went to human school in junior high and it was the worst. People were making fun of me. People were calling me names. I never had any friends there…which is why I hate humans!" I feel her pain. I know how that feels. Before I had any powers, Flash and his crew would always find ways to make fun of me for their own enjoyment. Something he always did was shoving me into lockers and the janitor, Stan, had to get me out. I didn't have much friends either, other than Harry and MJ. They were my true friends. They would stand up for me no matter what. Now, before I left to this school, I had many friends, Flash's crew had a soft side for me. Even Flash Thompson had a little soft side for me. I knew what Moka felt. I've been there. I was curious but also worried if she would want to be my friend if she knew I was human. I went ahead and asked her.

"So um…Moka. I want to ask you something." She looked at me. Well, here goes nothing. "Moka…if I told you that I was human, would you still be my friend?" Moka seemed confused.

"Huh? What do you mean Peter?" She became very concerned.

I sighed, "Moka…I am human. I was born a human and I was raised by humans." The truth came right of my mouth. I said it in my most serious tone. This rarely happens. Up on a scale through 1 to 10, 10 being the most serious and 1 being lowest, it would be a downright 1! Maybe breaking the border line between 0 and 1. I rather tell the truth than keeping lying that I'm a monster like everybody else.

"What!? No, it's not possible!" She was in disbelief. She couldn't accept it. "I saw you shoot webs out of your wrists and you sticking onto the wall like a spider! You must be lying! There's no way!" She was tearing up. Tear drops flowing down her face.

"Moka, I'm not lying. I shoot webs because of this." I revealed my web shooters to her. I demonstrated my web shooters by shooting a web line out. "And the wall crawling, I can explain. I'm not a spider youkai. I'm purely human but I got bitten by a genetically altered radioactive spider. The Spider DNA was in my body which gave me powers of a spider like the proportionate of strength of a spider and the ability to stick onto surfaces like a spider. I am half human and half spider." I explained. She was fearing me. She couldn't believe it…Tears were still shooting out like a sprinkler. Well Parker, you had a friend here and now you lost her. I was sad myself. I wish Moka could accept it but it doesn't seem possible. I sighed in sadness. I guess this was the end of our short friendship…

"I'm sorry Moka. I don't think our friendship can work." She gasped, looking at me. I turned my body away from her, about to web sling off. "It's best that we go our separate ways." I was about to swing off. I turned my head to her. "And please, promise me this. Could you keep my powers a secret? It would be very nice of you did." I sighed again. "Goodbye Moka. It was nice knowing ya." I shot a web line and swung off to the spot the bus dropped me off.

"Peter wait! Don't leave!" Moka yelled out to me. But I was already off. I had one last glance of her and left…Our friendship was over…

**Narrator POV**

Moka chased after Peter but he was just too fast for her. She just gave up. All she wanted was a friend. A friend that would care for her, stand up for her, help her when she is in need. A true friend. Moka was still crying. She sniffed as she looked at her own reflection in a pond. Tears were falling off her face, landing in the pond.

"I thought I actually made a friend here. It was too good to be true…" Moka said to herself. Looking at her reflection again, she saw another. It was a familiar face. She turned to see Saizou. He grabbed her wrist with a strong grip.

"Why are you out here alone? Did that puny bug ditch you? Aw…sad."

"S-Saizou!" She said in fear.

"Instead of feeling alone, how about being with a man like me?" Saizou threw her on the ground. "Moka, I'm not fooling around. Your beauty is nothing compared to the other human girls I have molested. What I'm basically saying is…I want you Moka Akashiya!" Saizou started having physical change. He grew bigger. His skin turned gray. He had a face of a monster. Most of his clothes ripped off due to the morph. Moka gasped in horror.

**"Ahh, finally. My true form is upon me. I rather be this way. It's who I am…"** This horrible creature, his true form, was known as the orc. Moka was scared. **"Oh, I am definitely going to enjoy this."**

She yelled out for help, "N-No! Please! Someone help!" Someone crossed her mind. "Help! PETER! Help!" Moka felt paralyzed, helpless.

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

I had my clothes changed. I changed into my Spider-Man costume so Moka was looking for me, she wouldn't recognize me under my mask. I waited by the pumpkin scarecrow for the bus to come. It felt like hours. I checked my watch and it was only 20 minutes ago.

I sighed, "I feel so depressed without Moka now. She was my only friend in this school so far." Suddenly, I heard someone yell out my name.

"Help! PETER! Help!" A familiar voice yelled out. It crossed my mind. It was Moka. But why was she yelling out for help…unless…Aw man, it's that 'Saizou' creep. She needs my help. Looks like Moka gonna meet Spider-Man.

"Don't worry Moka, I'll save you." I said to myself. I followed Moka's voice and it led to a ugly creature about to molest her. That creature must be Saizou in his true form. An orc. Ok, now I'm pissed.

**"Hehe, look at you calling out of your puny friend. I came prepared. What do you think? I'm stupid?"** I decided to come out of hiding. I jumped into the air and landed on the ground.

**Narrator POV**

A person jumped into the air and landed in front of Saizou and Moka. It got their attention, turning their heads; looking at a guy who was wearing a red and blue costume with a spider logo on the chest and the back. It included a red web-lined mask with white eyes, hiding the vigilante's face. Not only that, he had little spider webs under the arm pits of the costume.

"Well, you definitely 'look' stupid." The mysterious man quipped at the creature. By the sound of his voice, Moka knew exactly who this masked man was.

She whispered to herself, "Peter…you came back for me…"

**Back to Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV (No more switching POVs repeatedly, ok?)**

I heard Moka whisper my name. I took off my mask to make sure she knew. Saizou was looking at me, giving a death glare.

**"Parker!? Grr, you shall be punished for interrupting me and my Moka! Don't you know who I am!?"** He threatened me. I chuckled.

"I know who you are. A pervert who doesn't give up easily. And me, I'm the guy who gonna stop you from assaulting this young girl. Has your ever mother ever told you not to be rude to ladies?" I kept quipping at him. Saizou growled as he tried to punch me but I kept dodging his slow punches.

"Close but no cigar!" It was too easy. Sadly, I got overconfident and he finally hits me. I was knocked back against a tree. Saizou walked up to me. "Alright, you got strength. I'll give you that…but just to be clear, I also have strength!" I surprised him by uppercutting his jaw. He stumbled back a little by the uppercut. I shot some webbing in his eyes.

**"Aah! My eyes!"** It was finally time to use an attack Luke Cage taught me. I called it a **Web Strike**. A **Web Strike** was a powerful and quick attack. All I had to do was to shoot webs at my opponent sticking onto his chest or back, pull myself to him, and smash right into his face while I bounce off him. I did my move exactly to the orc, making him fall on the ground. I thought he was down but he just got back in anger.

**"Get back here you annoying little insect!"**

"How many times do I have to tell people!?" Saizou grabbed a boulder and threw it at me. I jumped over it as I make over to him so I can deal some melee attacks. I'm an aerial fighter kind of guy but I can hold myself on ground hand-to-hand combat. I got close enough and kicked his right cheek. "I'm an arachnid!" Most of the time I pull my attacks but since all of these guy aren't human, my super strength won't be able to easily kill them **(AN: Spider-Man's strength is strong enough to easily kill a regular human if he doesn't pull his punches. True fact)**. The orc stumbled back more. He ran towards me, grabbed me, and threw me at some gravestones. I rose back up, ready to fight again.

"Hey! Respect the dead dude! You destroyed their gravestones!" I joked. "You're gonna have to pay for that!" I used the broken gravestones to my advantage. I threw pieces of chiseled stone at the orc as a distraction. Just to be sure, I webbed his eyes again.

**"I'm really starting to become irritated by your presence…and your webs!"** Saizou roared.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" I just ignored his little rant. I noticed Saizou also has a little vein, popping out of his forehead. "Say, are you somehow related to a guy named the Kingpin by any chance?" He growled loudly at me. "Sorry, I don't speak Orc."

**"Do you ever shut up!?"** Saizou yelled as he tried to rip the webbing off his eyes. Everytime he manages to rip it off that face, I just replace it with some more webbing.

"Sorry no, my fans expect a certain amount of quippage in every battle." I decided finish this guy off with another special move. It's called **Crawler Assault**. **Crawler Assault** is a high damaging and fast move. It's just basically a giant combo of powerful punches and kicks. "Get ready for some…" Saizou ripped the webbing off his eyes, ready to fight but it was too late. "…**Crawler Assault!**" I kept hitting the orc with some more combos of punches and kicks. Saizou was fell to his knees. The special attack wasn't enough. One more powerful attack should finish him off. As he was gasping for breath, I made a giant web slingshot. I pulled it back with me being the ammunition. Once the slingshot was stretched out to it's max, I lifted my feet. It flung me towards the orc, looking up at me.

"LLLLOOOOSSSEEERRR!" I mocked him as my feet made contact to his chest. The kick knocked the orc back far, making him taste the ground. The guy was out cold. I had a strategy against him. I've noticed that all he had was strength, brute strength. No speed and no skill. As for me, I had strength, speed, skill…ok not that much..., agility, and my spider sense. I had the upper hand. Moka was stunned. She just witnessed a battle between a spider and an orc. She ran towards me.

"Peter!" Moka cried. I took off my mask. She hugged me. Wow, a lot of hugs today!

"Don't worry about Saizou because I don't think he's looking so hot." I said, comforting her as I looked at an unconscious Saizou, morphing back to his human form. I turn my head back to Moka. She started tearing up.

"Why?" My pink haired friend asked.

"Eh?"

"Why did you come back?" She asked me, in a strong emotional voice.

"The reason why I came back was for two reasons…One, I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt and raped by the creep. And two, I have a duty to protect." I explained as I wiped the tears from her face. Moka was confused by my second reason.

"Why do you have a duty to protect?" I didn't want to tell but I had to. I would only hurt her if I didn't tell her.

I sighed, "Do you really want to know?" Moka nodded. "Alright then…it all started a year ago…" I explained my backstory. Everything basically. I told her how I got my powers, what happened after I got my powers, and even Uncle Ben's death which was the cause of me becoming a superhero. Moka felt bad for me.

"Peter…that's a very sad past. I'm so sorry…" She pitied me. I tried to comfort her.

"It's okay. Uncle Ben had a motto that kept me going. His motto was 'With Great Power comes with Great RESPONSIBILITY'. After that whole thing, I became the superhero everybody knows back at New York as Spider-Man. Now you know why I have a duty to protect. I couldn't forgive myself if anybody hurt, killled, or lost someone they loved because of me." I explained. The thoughts of Gwen falling off the bridge by the Green Goblin, Uncle Ben being shot by the cat burglar, and Gwen's father being murdered by the Lizard were flowing through my mind. But all of those deaths made me only made me stronger and better than before. I learnt from my mistakes and succeeded from them. I just hope Uncle Ben, Gwen, and her father are proud of what I have become now. It was silent for 30 seconds. Moka broke the silence.

"Peter…" She had my attention. I was looking at her sparkling green eyes, waiting for something to happen. "I'm sorry about what happened up on the roof. I shouldn't have thought you were like the other humans I've met." I was already forgiving her by hugging her. Moka was surprised. She never expect this. I smiled.

"It's okay. I forgive you. The question is…do you still want to be my friend even though I'm a human?" I asked, hoping it's a yes. I looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Moka hugged me back. Okay too many hugs! Hehe, it's alright, as long as everything is fine and dandy and everyone is happy. Well, I couldn't say that same thing for the still unconscious Saizou. Meh, he'll come through. "Peter?"

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Could I try something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" I was anxious to know. Moka reached for my neck and opened her mouth. Wait, I forgot she was a vampire…oh no…She struck her fangs into my neck, sucking my blood.

As she was, she said something echo-y, "CAPUCHU…" I'm actually surprised she didn't get contaminated with radioactivity. Huh, I guess my radioactive human blood still taste like human blood. Either that or vampires are just immune to the radioactivity. And so, that ends off my first day in Yokai Academy. Not bad. It could have been worse. The Green Goblin could appeared out of nowhere since he's…well…the Green Goblin. I'm just glad everything is cool between me and Moka. Only bother is, she's now going to keep sucking my blood everyday like I'm an 'All-You-Can-Eat' buffet. Oh well, I still love her…wait what…I meant like, yeah I still 'like' her…yeah…I smiled knowing that... Johnny and Bobby are going to be so jealous…

**Like I said before this chapter started, credit goes to Dragonskyt. If he's reading this right now, I love ya stories! Anyway, I'm gonna web sling off now. I'm Spider-Teen1000 and see ya guys! *THWIP***


	2. Chapter 2: Spider and Succubus

_**Hello everyone. Credit goes to Dragonskyt for inspiring me to make this story (my friends also kind of asked me to make this but I'm just going to say the main reason is because of him). All of the characters in this story, they don't belong to me. They belong with the people that made them like Marvel made Spider-Man so he belongs to them. By the way, the Spider-Man being read in this story focuses on the Spectacular Spider-Man so he's not really OP but has a little Ultimate Spider-Man (comic) in there as well. There's also a little Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows reference if you saw the 'web strike' part from the first chapter. Well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2: Spider + Succubus**

**Yokai Academy**

Ahh, I never felt this relaxed. Everything was perfect. I get to sit back on web-made hammock I put in my room while I listen to music on my iPod. I don't have to worry about crimes or supervillains and I get to focus more on my studies. I also get my own room but there was a reason for that. This morning, I woke up and went straight to the sink outside of my dorm to brush my teeth. I looked at couple of people and it looks like they transformed into their monster form during their sleep. Some people were wondering I didn't 'transform' in my 'monster form'. I just made up an simple excuse and they believed me. Too easy. Another thing about monster forms, I overheard people talking about someone. They knew how this spider youkai defeated Saizou in his monster form without changing into their monster form. They were talking about me obviously. It looks like my reputation is exceeding to higher limits. Now about my studies, my grades back at Midtown High weren't the best because I was so tired and exhausted that I fall asleep in class sometimes and I wouldn't know what to do to complete the assigned task. But now, it's different. I get to focus more on it. Everything was great. I get sit back and live a normal life.

"Peter!" Moka's voice called out my name and hugged me. Well, almost normal…I go to school like any normal person would but I go to a school made for monsters. At least everyone is in their human forms. And ever since I told Moka I was human, she stopped drinking tomato juice and sucked my blood every morning like I was her breakfast. I don't blame her, she is a vampire after all and I gotta respect that. What kind of friend I would be if I didn't respect anyone. Think about, I wouldn't be the man…er…teen I am today. "Peter!" Moka called my name again. "Come on Peter, don't just stand there. We have to go to class." Apparently, I was staring off in my own little world.

"Oh, I'm sorry Moka. I was just thinking about something." I replied with an answer. She just smiled.

"It's okay Peter. Oh I almost forgot…" I knew this was going to happen.

I sighed, "That time again?" If you don't know what that means, it's time for my blood to get sucked. Again, I'm totally fine for her to suck my blood. Besides, she didn't suck too much and it didn't hurt as I much as I thought it would be.

"Yes. It is." Moka moved closer to my neck and bit it with her fangs. She was sucking my blood. "CAPUCHU…" I heard her echo. It sounded harmonious, indeed. "Ah, thank you Peter." I smiled back.

"No problem Moka." Something crossed my mind. Before me and Moka were halfway to school, I felt I forgot something. I remembered what it was. We were assigned to do a essay and I left back at my dorm! This is not good! "Oh no! I forgot my essay at my dorm! I'm going to web swing back over there. Don't worry about me being late, it's better to bring in a finished assignment than being late to school."

"Alright, I'll see you at class!" She said in her usual happy voice. I started web slinging back to my dorm. On my way over there, I felt like I was being watched by someone. If so, then I have to put my guard up. After that, I heard someone moaning in pain. I followed the moaning. It was at the lake where I saved Moka from Saizou. There was a girl, lying on the ground seemingly ill or injured. Her hair was light blue. Something was wrong with her obviously. I walked closer to her to see if she was ok. **SPIDER-SENSE!** My spider sense was in overdrive when I took one step closer to her. There are some predictable guesses causing it to go off. One, this is a trap. Or two, another threat is close by. Ever since I've became Spider-Man, I sometimes ignore dangers when I don't see one. But since it's been already a year and a couple of months, I started trusting it more and more. Now back to the possibilities of why my spider sense is going haywire. I still don't see a threat….unless….the girl IS the threat. Another case solved by Detective Spider-Man. This is a trap then. This girl is doing the ol' 'fake an illness then ambush him' trick. Well, it's not going to work this time. I think I already faced someone doing the exact same trick so I had a big advantage!

"So?" I simply said. The girl looked at me. I had to say. She was cute and innocent. Ugh, how can someone like her be is dangerous and threatening? Maybe my spider sense is actually wrong? I had to be sure though...

"H-Help…m-me…p-please h-help…" She begged for assistance. I spoke in a confident voice.

"Oh sure, I'll help you but um…one question? Is this a trick to ambush me or are you in an acting club? If so, then you need to practice more on your acting skills." The girl just looked at me oddly but I know she thinks I'm onto her.

"What a-are you talking a-about?" The blue haired girl stuttered. I sighed.

"Give it up, I know you're faking your illness." I said as she lit her eyes up in shock.

"B-But how!?" She couldn't believe I snuck passed her little act.

I grinned and snickered, "You think I would really tell you after you lied to me about your illness?" The blue haired girl stood up. She had a little smile on her face. I didn't like that look. She got closer to me to my body until her breasts made contact with my chest. I started getting nervous.

"Oh really, well look into my eyes and tell me…do they look like they lie?" When I looked into her purple eyes, I felt a wave of energy flowing into my body. I started sweating. I could barely feel my own hands. I had no control of my body anymore. **SPIDER-SENSE! SPIDER-SENSE! SPIDER-SENSE!** My spider sense was fighting this strange energy in my body.

"Oh Peter, I ever since I saw in class, I wanted you to be my friend…" More energy entered in my body. I was fighting this weird influence. All I could see was the girl, her beautiful blue hair flowing in the air with her breasts bouncing up and down. Her eyes pointed in the direction I'm at. She licked her lips.

"Do you like it?" She seductively asked me with a little echo. AAH, my spider sense was fighting her weird waves of energy. Obviously, she kept trying, knowing there was something protecting my mind from being controlled. I kept resisting. This feels like Eddie Brock's intensive hatred against me, only this is two times more powerful that it's hurting my spider brain. AAH! Yep, it's definitely hurting me. Whenever I tried to get closer to her, my spider sense started adding more pain that it'll kill me if I stay close to her. This is exactly what's happening to me right now. This has to be the first time I ever been mind controlled but me and my spider sense have the strength to resist. Or at least I hope that I will. I could easily hear my own heartbeat and started feeling hot. I don't think my spider sense is going to last long to this telepathic power this girl has. I broke and I screamed in pain. The only solution to this is to get as far away as I can away from her.

"AAH! My head! It's killing me!" I fell to my knees, looking at the ground. The blue haired girl looked at me and grinned.

"I got you now..." I looked up at her. I put up one of my hands slowly. I was aiming my web shooter at her eyes. I shot webbing into her eyes and the waves of energy stopped killing my brain. "What the…what is this stuff?" As she struggled to rip the webbing off her eyes, I stood up quickly and shot a web line.

I swung away, yelling out, "Haha, sucker!" The girl ripped the webbing of her eyes and growled.

"How did he resist my allure!?" She said to herself. She started thinking of possibilities.

**School Cafeteria**

I made to school but when I checked the time, it was already past 12:00pm. Which means everybody is on lunch break. Looks like I was really late. I entered in the cafeteria. I looked around for Moka. She must be really pissed at me for being late. I saw her with her lunch, sitting down in a chair. I ran over there and yelled her name.

"Moka!" She saw me running towards her. "MokaI'mSoSoSoSoSorryThatI'mSoLate! IJustRanIntoALittleTroubleThat'sAll!" I said as fast as I could. Everyone looked me saying: 'what did he just say?' and 'Is that a different language?' I just sat down in a chair across from Moka.

"Oh it's ok Peter!" Wow, did she understood what I said? "So you said something about running into trouble. Could you tell me about it?" She asked me.

I chuckled nervously, "Umm yeah sure, it's a long story actually." I scratched the back of my head. "When I was going to get my essay from my dorm, I met…" I explained everything to her. Even the telepathic part. I could still feel the pain. My brain was pounding in my head, stilling recovering from the girl's…power wave? Yeah, let's call it that. Moka became worried about me.

"Peter, I'm glad that you're ok. There are monsters who have such power to do so. Luckily you resisted it. I wonder how…" She wondered. I gave her the answer to her question.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday. You know how everyone has the five senses?" She nodded. "Well, because of the spider bite, I been given a sixth sense." Her eyes lit up in interest.

"A sixth sense? Wow, what is it?"

"Well, my sixth sense is sorta a warning sense. Whenever something threatening get close to me or someone is trying to hurt me, I get this weird screeching sound coming from the back of my head. I can only hear it. Nobody else. Whenever my danger sense goes off, time is slowed down for me and I can see the attack before it even happens so I have time to dodge it." Moka was amazed by my spider sense.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Aw stop you're making me blush." I joked which made her giggle.

"So what other surprises do you have up your sleeve?" Moka asked curiously. I didn't want to tell her. She was gonna have to play the game of curiosity and mystery.

"Sorry Moka, you're gonna have to find out yourself." I smiled while she pouted. Moka still felt hungry so what did she do you ask? Well, it's quite obvious. She got up from her chair and walked over to me. I started feeling nervous. "Uhh Moka, if you're trying to scare me, it's working…" She moved towards my neck and drove her fangs into it, saying her little catchphrase every time she sucks some of my blood. I started feeling a bit drowsy. "I…think you…overdid it today…" I had almost fainted.

**Outside of Yokai** **Academy**** School Grounds**

School had just ended. I started to head back to my dorm to get a good night's rest. And whoo! Boy was I tired! I had to go through many things all in one day! First, the blue haired girl from this morning. And second, school work. I was worried the girl who tried to use telepathic powers on me would come back and find me. If that's the case, then I'll have to put my guard up at all costs. On my way, I was stopped by someone in my path. Speak of the devil, it was that girl. I put my backpack on the ground and went into my fighting stance.

"Why don't you love me!?" She yelled at me as she stomped the ground, making her breasts bounce. "Answer me! I need to know!" I was confused. Was that she was trying to do this morning? I put one eyebrow up in confusion.

"Wait what? Love you? Was that what you were trying to do to me this morning!? If so, then you really don't understand about the meaning of love do you?" I asked with my arms crossed. "Who are you and what kind of monster are you anyway?"

"My name is Kurumu Kurono and I'm a succubus. I use my allure to make men love me. But somehow you resisted it! How is it possible!?" She was fucking pissed. I hate it when I get stuck in these kind of problems. And that's why I'm single.

"Look, you can't just go around using your allure to make men love you! That's not how it works. You gotta-" I was interrupted by her little rant.

"It's all because of that vampire girl is it? You just love her more than me do you? Grr, this makes me really mad! And all of the things I did to you actually embarrass me!" Kurumu is going nuts! You don't how much I want to get out of this situation right now! My only option right now seems to make her understand that this is not how people love each other.

"What? Moka? No! She's just my friend! Even I though I hang out everyday with her doesn't mean I love her! It's just-" I was again interrupted by her little rant.

"Oh well, it's doesn't matter. All I have to do is get her out of the picture, then you'll love me for sure! I will do anything to get you to love me! Anything! I will take everything that Moka likes and snatch it away from her!" She maniacally laughed as she flew away with purple wings that sprouted from her back. Not only that, her fingernails turned into red claws similar to Wolverine's and a purple whip-like tail coming from under her skirt.

"NO!" I yelled out. Oh great, I'm facing a girl who has the ability to fly like Vulture and has seemingly unbreakable claws like Wolverine. A powerful and deadly combo. I could handle the Vulture part but Wolverine…that's a different story. When I faced Wolverine couple of times, I barely made it out of there alive. I'm just glad he didn't solve his problems by gutting me. I was praying that my liver was still in my body. I even asked Tony to do a X-Ray scan to see if my liver was still there! I became worried for Moka now since she has a flying killing machine on her tail.

"No! I won't let you!" I tried to shoot a web at her so I could do a web strike but it was out of range. Looks I have to get to Moka first before she does. But I think that's a long shot. This girl flew faster than the Vulture himself! I quickly changed into my Spider-Man costume. Don't ask why. It's starting to become a habit whenever danger happens. I started chasing after this blue haired girl by web slinging very close to the ground. I just hope I can save Moka on time…

**Yokai Academy School Grounds**

**Narrator POV**

Moka was taking a peaceful walk around campus. On her way, many boys tried to ask her out or even be their lover but she ignored them or rejected them in a nice tone. She continued on with her walk when all of the sudden, a blue haired girl flew down. She looked up to see this girl.

"AH! There you are!" The blue haired girl screamed. She had claws, ready to cut Moka into two. Luckily, Moka ducked right when the claws almost made contact.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever to do you?" She asked in confusion. The girl faced the vampire girl looking in her eyes.

"It's because you're the cause! The cause that blocks me from controlling your little boyfriend! And he resisted my allure! I'm a succubus! Men aren't suppose to reject me! Peter was the one I wanted the most and you took him away! I want him and you keep him from knowing that! So the solution to all of this is to kill you! If I succeed, Peter will finally see the positives of being with me and become my slave forever! Sorry vampire girl but you must die!" The succubus girl flew down towards Moka again who is cowering in fear. But something stopped her from doing so. A web line was shot at the succubus' face and being pulled towards a man who punched her face, knocking her back towards a wall. She looked up to see the man. He wore a red and blue costume with web bolded lines all over on the red part. He wore a mask with white mask eyes to hide his identity. He had a black spider logo on his chest and a red spider logo on his back. And finally, he had a body of an athlete. Yep, the muscles and everything. The succubus girl seemed to know this man. He looked familiar.

"Who are you?" The succubus girl demanded an answer. She finally realized who he was. She gasped. "You're Spider-Man! The guy who beat up Saizou!" Spider-Man crossed his arms.

"I see my reputation precedes me. Even though I only showed up once just to beat the snot of that guy for hurting this girl here." He pointed to Moka. "And I'm here to do the exact same thing..."

All she could say is, "Peter…" The succubus girl heard her and grinned. I don't like that look on her face...

"So that's Peter under that costume huh? Well, looks like I have to show my boyfriend some discipline!" She flew towards Spider-Man trying to slash him. She slashed part of his costume off, specifically where is chest is at. The spider logo...

"Hey! Did I mess up your clothing? Leave off the threads!" He yelled. He shot a web at the succubus girl.

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

I shot a web line at Kurumu. Looks like aerial combat is the only option right now. I can't just fight her on the ground. I pulled myself to her and punched her back. She tried to shake me off. I stood on her back as she flew. Kurumu did a barrel roll to shake me off but I didn't budge off. I was like that stain on the carpet that would never come off. No matter how much you scrub.

"Ooh this is fun! This feels like I'm riding a hoverboard!" I said loud out. She had an idea. She flew into the forest flying through trees. I knew what she was doing. I tried my best not to run into any branches. "Treetreetreetreetreetreetreetreetreetree!" I yelled. I ran into a tree branch head first. Let us all remember the little amount of brain cells that were killed in the crash. "Ow…" I rubbed my head. Kurumu tried to fly back to Moka but I shot web line. "Oh no you don't. You're not getting to her that easily. With me in the way, you don't have a chance." I pulled her down before she could make an easy escape. I shot another web line at her pulled myself to her again but I used my web strike attack with a little upgrade I always wanted to try. It's called **Web Strike Crush**. It's more damaging them a regular web strike because instead of kicking my adversary's face and bouncing off it, I crush them by slamming my feet into them. Same procedure to do the web strike adding the 'crush' part at the end. Kurumu fell from a big height. She looked down for the count since she was face flat on the ground. Boy was I wrong, she stood back up, looking furious then she was before. I saw Moka running towards me calling my name.

"Peter! Are you ok?" I ran towards her. I didn't look happy seeing her because she might be hurt in the crossfire.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding so you don't get killed?" I asked her upset.

"Peter if we don't do something, she'll kill the both of us! Pull off my rosary." My eyes widened. I remembered yesterday Moka said that if her rosary saw removed, then she'll turn into a horrifying and dangerous vampire. I also remember I thought it was just a bunch hulaballo. Might as well give it try though!

I looked at her and said, "Alright, just…be careful ok?" I removed her rosary with no struggle of doing so. I thought it would be harder than I expected but it just snapped right off. Bats appeared out of the sky covering up her. This must be her transformation. A dark aura was surrounding the vampire girl. It gave me the chills. I've seen a lot of weird and scary transformations but this one was different. It actually scared me. The transformation seemed to finished when the bats flew off her body. I didn't see Moka but a girl with silver and shiny hair. Her eyes turned red and her fangs seemed more easier to see. She looked at Kurumu with a deadly glare. The way she looks right now doesn't seem pretty. Kurumu was pissed.

"Fool! You think you can stop me!? Haha! Don't even try. I'm a succubus! You can't stop me from finding my 'destined one'! There is little of us succubae left and in order for us succubae to survive, we must find our 'destined one' from one out of many men we bewitch with our love charm. Peter was taken away from me because of you and for that, you shall die!" Kurumu explained her story. I finally understood her. She wanted to find someone that will love her. It was so obvious that I was too distracted to see that. I wanted to stop them but I was little too late. They were about to brawl it out until one of them goes down.

**"Really? This is very foolish of you. Trying to assault me…what makes you think you're going to win?"** This version of the vampire girl had a very lower voice than the one I know. So far all I could find out about her is that she was cold and deadly. She can easily make people fear her. And if you try to fight her, well then you're a goner. Kurumu readied her claws. She flew towards Moka about to slash her. **"Know your place!"** Moka kicked the succubus like she was nothing, showing no mercy at all. The kick was so strong that it cut down four or five trees. I didn't really focus on that but wow! The kick... Moka easily won this battle just by one powerful blow. Kurumu could barely move. She was defeated easily and was exhausted, sitting on the ground with her back hugging the tree. Bruises all over her body from my attacks and Moka's powerful kick. I stood there watching in awe. The kick was jaw-dropping. I can't even do that!

"Alright! I'll stop! Just…please don't hurt me…" Kurumu begged. But from the looks of my vampire friend's face, she wasn't finished with the succubus yet.

**"This is idiotic of you. I defeated you in mere 25 seconds. I can't trust that you'll stop so to be safe than sorry, I'll snap your wings and tail off. Don't worry...it will be all over soon..."** She threatened Kurumu with no mercy.

"No. P-Please no!" I saw her sobbing with her hands covering her face. Inner Moka just chuckled, watching her sob. This has gone too far! I know she has done many dumb things but no one deserves this kind of torture. I jumped over Moka and put myself in a situation that would surely kill me. I protected the succubus.

"No." I simply said in a serious tone. Moka was surprised that I'm protecting her. Kurumu looked up to see me protecting her. She was struck with awe.

**"Why are you protecting her when she wanted you to become her slave for life until the day you die?"** Moka was confused.

"Moka, you don't have to do this. She defeated already. She can't do anything anymore. I mean look, she's sobbing for god's sake and there are bruises all over her body. It's a sign of her giving up and you proved your point. Alright, you don't have to snap any body parts off of her. Listening to her story made me think she was just doing her thing to survive. Her population is decreasing by the minute. We can all settle this without mercilessly hurting Kurumu. And besides, what would happen if you were in her situation right now. Your fangs being snapped right off. I bet you wouldn't like it either. No one deserves anything like this. I solved my problems without doing all of this and we can do that with her's as well." I walked closer to Moka as I kept going on with my all serious speech. "Please, just stop this. We can help her and you know, be friends." I turned towards the succubus girl. "Same goes to Kurumu. You can't just go around making people your slaves just to find your 'destined one'. Alright, it's too risky. Instead, why don't you find a guy without using her love charm? Get to know him, go on dates with him, and if destiny allows this to happen, you'll be with that person for all of your life, knowing that he is actually your 'destined one'." I turned back to Moka. "Well, Moka, do you promise not to kill her and help her out?" It was silent. Kurumu finally understood after my emotional rant from what I can see. She wasn't the only one. The current Moka had understood what I'm meaning in my speech. She sighed.

**"Alright, I allow you to help her. I'll…show mercy for now. Connect the rosary back onto the chain and I'll turn back into the Moka you knew when you first came to this school. And Peter, we're not friends. You're friends with the other Moka. I'm not like her. But... if you want, I guess we can call us, acquaintances…"** She smiled. Wow, did I actually make a true vampire smile? Points for me I guess…I smiled back.

"I'm glad that we didn't have to resort to us gutting each other."

**"Yeah, don't expect me to do this all the time…"** She grabbed the rosary from my hand and connected back to the chain on her neck. She smiled at me again. **"I'll see you later Peter."** Moka started changing back to the pink haired girl I knew since I came to Yokai Academy. She fainted but I caught her before she could fall on the ground. I looked at her face. I carried her bridal style. I wanted to talk to Kurumu.

"Hey Kurumu I…" I looked at the spot where she was at last time but it's like she disappeared in midair. She must've left while I was looking at Moka's unconscious face. "Great. She's gone… Somethings in my life never get easier do they?" I swung off back to my dorm, carrying her back. I entered in my dorm and set her down on my bed. It was already night. I didn't want to carry her back to her dorm because I was tired and mainly the fact I don't know where her dorm was at in the first place. So, to make my life a bit easier, I let her sleep here for the night while I slept on the floor.

**Next Morning…**

Moka woke up with her eyes lit up already. Apparently, she slept on the floor tonight. She looked around the room. It wasn't her room. She started becoming very concerned. Moka looked right next to her and saw me still asleep. Her eyes widened. And her reaction to that was this…

"AAAHHHHH!" She screamed. Her scream woke me up in an instant. I screamed because I was surprised. I frantically asked her.

"Why are you screaming?" The answer I got from her was a slap to the face. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"It's because you were sleeping right next to me! You set me on the floor and decided to sleep me last night." She frantically argued. I was confused. I thought I left on the bed. My spider sense went off. She was lying.

"Wait what? I set you on the bed last night! I decided to sleep on the floor because I was treating you as a guest and wanted to make you comfortable but not where you have to sleep right next to me! You decided to sleep right next to me." I argued back. Moka froze.

"T-That's not true!" She stuttered.

"Don't lie to me Moka, my spider sense also acts as a lie detector." I caught her redhanded.

She pouted, "Alright, I wanted to sleep right next to you last night. I felt lonely but…" She poked her fingers together as she explained but I interrupted her sentence.

"Well if you wanted to sleep right next to me, you could have just asked." She had a comeback.

"You were asleep." I also had another comeback.

"You could have woken me up and told me." But she also had another.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep." Yeah, I had no comeback for that one.

"Alright, I have nothing for that one but can we just forget that this argument ever happened?" She nodded as a sign of approval.

"Agreed." After that silly little argument, we got ready for the next day of school. I had changed into my school uniform but I felt lazy to take off the Spider-Man costume so I was wearing it under the school uniform.

Moka and I walked together to school. We talked about her vampiric side.

"So you have two personalities?" I asked her.

"Yes, the other me is still thinking about your little speech." She replied. I was confused. Did Moka (the sweet and nice one) hear everything while her vampire side took over?

"Wait, did you hear my rant while your vampire side took over?" I curiously asked.

"Yes, who knew you can be actually serious?" I felt kinda offended.

"Hey! I could be serious at times…I just don't choose to…" I pouted. Moka giggled. I thought of comeback. "But who knew you can make quips and jokes?" I saw her being a little offended.

"Hey! I can be funny at times…it's just I don't choose to…" She poked her fingers together. I almost laughed at her statement.

"Yeah right. Moka, you're sweet and kind but you're not comical. Sorry to break it to ya." She pouted at my statment.

"Good Morning you two!" I heard a cheerful voice. We turned our heads to see Kurumu holding a batch of cookies, still fresh. Must've been baked earlier this morning. I'm surprised she cooked this. She seemed happy to see us compared to yesterday.

"Umm, hey Kurumu." I smelled the air. "Wow, looks like someone knows how to cook! Umm may I?"

"Of course! This is why I made this cookies, so we eat them together." She allowed me. I bit on the cookie and it was delicious! My eyes lit up. My taste buds were dancing.

"Wow! This is delicious! But umm, Kurumu. I want to ask…what's with the change? I mean yesterday you wanted to kill Moka. So what's with the change in attitude?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know when I said I was looking for my 'destined one'?" Oh god, please don't tell it's… "My destined one is Peter!" Me and Moka were struck in shock. I almost choked on the cookie. Didn't I just told Kurumu to look for another guy? I guess she didn't 'completely' understand… Ugh, I'm screwed. I now have two girls after me, Moka **and** Kurumu. And if things can't get any worse than it already is…

"Umm, Kurumu, I want ask…why?"

"It's because you protected me from Moka. The other Moka that is... Your speech really touched my heart. And, you also resisted my allure. No one has ever done that. I have fallen in love with you Peter!" She didn't seem shy to say that. No fear of saying it as well. She has truly fallen for me then…So much, that she ran right towards me and started rubbing her breasts against my chest. I just froze.

"But we can't date just yet. It's too quick. I barely know you. It's only been a day since I met you." I explained with a little sad tone. She's a nice girl and all but I also have Moka as well. Plus, I'm not planning to have a girlfriend yet. I'm just not ready. I thought Kurumu's reaction would be sad and upset but she just smiled and giggled.

"It's okay Peter, I don't expect you to love right away but that would be nice. But for now, I'll try to make you love me until you do." I completely froze. Wow, a lot of points for me today and yesterday. Moka didn't have the same idea as Kurumu did.

"What no! Peter is mine!" Moka yelled as she started playing 'tug-of-war' with the cute succubus girl. She grabbed one arm while Kurumu grabbed the other.

"No! He's mine!" Kurumu argued. Oh god, if only Tony were here, he would've helped me before all of this happened. Moka pulled me towards herself. She opened her mouth and drove her fangs into my neck, sucking some of my blood. Again, still surprised how Moka can resist the radioactivity she's sucking in. Probably vampires are immune to radioactivity or they don't even notice it. I'm going with my first theory.

"CAPUCHU…" Kurumu knew what she was doing to me.

"Stop drinking his blood you vampire whore!" They fought with each other as I tried to break it up. Like I said before, **this** is why I **plan to be** and **stay** single.

_**I wasn't very satisfied with this chapter from the beginning but when it was nearing to the end of this chapter, that's something different. If you're gonna ask, when are some of Spidey's villains coming to Yokai Academy? You find out soon... I planned this out. BTW, for anyone asking, I'm following the anime storyline of Rosario + Vampire. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. If you enjoyed, please smack dat review button as well as the follow and favorite check box! It will make it more happy to type this story even though my friends are asking to do so….That's all I have to say for now. I'm Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see ya later in Chapter 3: Spider + Witch Girl.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Spider and Witch Girl

**Chapter 3: Spider + Witch Girl**

**Yokai Academy, Outside**

Today was the day! Grades reports! Only it was different from the ones back at home. Speaking of home, everyday I became less homesick which is good. But there was one thing I couldn't get over of. Gwen Stacy. My friend since 7th grade. She was one of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'll have to over that though for two reasons. One, she's dating my best friend, Harry Osborn if I didn't mention before. And two, she's kinda…well…unalive. Plus, I not really in a mood for relationships right now. Just before I left, I had to break it to Liz Allan. My girlfriend, who is officially now my ex-girlfriend. I thought going to this school might give me time to get over of relationships for a while but I got two girls, Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kuruno, loving me which makes it harder. Ok, I'm getting a bit sidetracked. Back to the grades part, the way of showing grades in this school was different. Instead of showing off A's or B's or any grade, they had some ranking system; from one to what seems like an endless amount of student rankings. I checked the rank board outside on school grounds. I found my name and I'm ranked as…how…I know I'm smart but there could be other students smarter than me…well other than the idiotic guys in this school. All they do is go goo gas over girls and worship them because of their beauty. But again being sidetracked, my rank was a big number 1! I feel proud of myself now but to be honest, this school seems a bit under my level. One reason why was that this school was made to teach monsters how to coexist with human beings. I mean that not all they teach. They teach math, science, and the rest but again, made to teach monsters how to coexist with humans. But another reason was I also study hard on school. I saw Moka walking to my direction.

"Hey Peter! So what rank did you get?" She asked, sounding like her usual cheerful self.

"Oh, I ranked number 1." I said like it was nothing. That's because again, this school is little below my level. Back at Manhattan, New York, I learned from both Midtown High and the smarts of Curt and Martha Conners, the owners of ESU Labs which is where me and Gwen assist the good doctors or scientists. Moka seemed quite surprised with my rank.

"That's great Peter! I didn't you were so smart!" Yep, she sounded surprised alright.

"Well, I don't really look like the part before that was after I got my spider powers. Back then where I didn't have my powers, I definitely fit the part. I had a white polo shirt with brown pants that barely covered my socks. Oh and the nerd glasses as well. Plus, this school is kinda under my intelligence level. No offense to all of you monsters though." I explained. True before I looked like a nerd back but no difference in me. Different clothes but good ol' same Peter Benjamin Parker. "So, what did you get?" Moka looked at the ranking board. She seemed happy when she saw her rank.

"I got ranked as 7!" Wow, I'm proud of her.

"Wow, lucky number 7! Congrats!" I complimented her.

"Thank you Peter! You did great as well!" She smiled at me.

"Thanks Moka I…" I was distracted by three men ganging up on what looks to be an eleven year old girl. I wondered why this girl was here. Maybe she wandered off from home or came to visit an older friend or relative. There are many possibilities but not the thing I should be concerned about right now. What am I really concerned of? Those high school students bullying that young innocent girl. I never liked bullies and I never will like them. She was being pushed around by these guys. Behind her back looked to be a magical stick thing…oh what do they call it again…a wand! Yes! A wand! Hehe, I totally knew that…yeah… She waved the wand around and three giant metal pots fall onto the three bullies' heads. I snickered a little. They needed a taste of their own medicine anyway so I didn't care if pots fall their heads. Now that I mentioned about those pots, where did they come from anyway? Maybe this little girl planned this out. No, she couldn't have. Unless…that magical wand she had behind her back was cause of that. If she summoned that, then she's a magician. Not a master of the arcane arts, that's Mysterio's thing or so he says it is. Some students were wondering when I'm gonna do something to protect that girl there. You know how I said 'I see that my reputation precedes me'. Well, my reputation has increased. People knew that Spider-Man fought against Saizou. Apparently, he blurted out and told everyone that if they saw a man in a red and blue spider costume, that's me, Peter Parker. Yep, he revealed my identity but I didn't really care if he did or not. It's not like they're gonna tell any of my villains that or use that to hurt my loved ones. Plus, students thought it was just ridiculous and more problems followed up which finally ended up being a rumor. The students who believed in the rumor, had made-up nicknames for me. No offense to all them but I rather just stick with 'the webslinger' or my favorite one, 'Spidey'. One of the bullies were pissed that she summoned pots on their heads and laughed at them. As I was watching them, I saw Moka decided to do something about it and protect the young girl. This is not good! I have to help the both of them.

"Hey don't pick on someone your own size!" She defended the young girl.

"Hey, get out of here. This is not your business. Oh whatever, I'll teach you both a lesson you'll never forget!" I ran over there to assist.

I got their attention by saying, "Hey! Did your mother ever tell you not to pick on girls like that? Ahh, you're high school and you're still so ill-behaved? Disappointed I am!" I quipped, adding a little Yoda talk. The bullies were struck in fear. I see that they heard about me being the guy who defeated Saizou in battle without 'turning' into my 'monster form'. Students also were watching as the battle was going on.

"Hey it's that Peter Parker guy! I heard that he's the Spider-Man guy who defeated Saizou! Should we run away Mr. Class President?" One of the bullies asked the…class president? One of the bullies were the class president? Dude, if this guy is bullying this young girl, I'm actually wondering how he got voted to be class president! I call to impeach this guy. Yes! An impeachment!

"Yes! I agree! Let's go before that freak gets us!" They started running away.

"Aw don't leave now, I was just getting started." I jumped in the air and landed in front of them, blocking their way. They froze. I shot webbing all over them. They were immobilized. "Alright, I'll just let you three lovebirds have some time together. But if you plan to wed with one of these guys, send me a wedding invitation. I would love to come." I chuckled as I walked away from the scene.

The class president yelled out, "Grr! Just wait Peter Parker! I'll have my revenge on you!" I webbed his mouth shut. I walked over to the two girls. But we decided to talk in the school cafeteria.

**School Cafeteria**

"Thank you for protecting me Moka!" This young girl thanked. I almost coughed. I wanted to say 'What you mean? I saved you!' but I just ignored it. I wasn't mad but really confused.

"Don't worry about it! Besides, it was Peter who protected you against those bullies." Or Moka can say it in a nicer elevation. I was wondering why this girl was here in Yokai Academy. I decided to ask for a name.

"So, what's your name?"

"Um, my name is Yukari Sendou."

"I heard of you! You're in the same grade as we are but four years younger. You must be really smart!" Moka complimented. Hey would you look at that! It's a mini-Tony Stark. No, not Tony, what I can tell she's way better than him. All he does is flirt with women and be an asshole. It doesn't mean that I don't like him or anything. I'm good friends with the Shellhead but really dude? He flirts with different women behind Pepper's back. Or I think he is. I think Pepper knows but ignores it. "And I like your really cute outfit!" She kept complimenting Yukari. I must say, it is a cute outfit for someone of her age. I like her hat as well. It reminds of some type of monster that I can't put my finger…hmm…even the wand and the color of her clothing. What type of monster is she? Yukari looked to be blushing and frantically waving her hands around. She looks really embarrassed now.

"Well…no…you see….I…well…umm…" I put one eyebrow up. She tried to calm down and started talking again. "Actually Moka, you're the cute and sweet one here. You're also cool, awesome, and kindhearted. Moka…I…I…" We both waited for an answer. I have this feeling that this is going to escalate quickly. Wait for it…

"I LOVE you Moka!" There goes the boom… Yukari jumped to the other side of the table, pushed Moka down, and started rubbing her breasts. I was stunned. I almost dropped my coke. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I wanted to laugh at this. It's so funny! I tried to hold it back. I had a grin on my face. I was ready to explode with laughter. "Moka, every time I see your face, I fall in love with you more and more. And I finally decided that you're the one!"

Moka was confused, "Wait what do you mean by that Yukari?"

The smart young girl giggled, "Well, duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!" What!? Now, this is not a laughing matter anymore. They're both girls and she wants to go out with her. Is Yukari a lesbian or something?

"Uhh well you see umm…I can be a girl and your friend." Moka nervously said.

"Yippie! Oh, I'm so excited!" Oh man, I hope this doesn't turn into a sexual thing…

**School Hallways**

Yukari was still molesting Moka's breasts as she walked the hallways with her. All of the students blushed at the sight of this. A eleven year old girl molesting a fifteen year old girl's breasts.

"Umm, Yukari, could you please stop? You're making me feel weak…" Moka asked nicely. Yukari ignored her and kept molesting her breasts.

A guy screamed, "Oh my god, that girl is grabbing Moka's fun bags! It's not fair!" He puts arms up in rage and sadness. I found them walking in the hallways and stopped them.

I asked them both, "Why are you molesting her breasts? I don't get it!" I was almost out of breath.

"Ahh, it's Peter Parker. The man who gets into fights with people and ends up beating them up to a pulp. You seem very smart and athletic but very violent. Indeed. I bet that you ranked 1st because you cheated your way up." Wow, hearing that from her makes me feel like a vigilante. I didn't care because I'm used to that. Yep, in New York, some people hated me and some people loved me. I didn't care as much as long as I keep everyone safe from the dangers of thugs, crime lords, and supervillains. Yukari kept talking to me. "Now, listen here Parker. I don't want my Moka to be with the likes of you." Man, this girl really doesn't like me. Even though I saved her from those bullies. "So, that's why I'm declaring war on you Peter Parker! **Magical Wand! Abracadabra!**"

"Huh?" I waited for a while. Nothing happened…

I asked curiously, "Was…something suppose to happen to me or something?" It looks like I spoke too soon. A locker filled with the janitor's equipment destroyed it's way out. The equipment turned into haunted tools! They floated towards me and were attacking me. A broom flew in my direction. I grabbed it and broke it in half. **SPIDER-SENSE!** A bucket also came at me. I kicked it at the wall and webbed it up. I did the same thing I did with the broom with a couple of mops as well. All of the cleaning supplies were either broken or webbed on the wall. "How did you do that?" I asked Yukari.

"What else do you think? I'm a witch!" She revealed her type of monster. Moka and I gasped. "And if any boy comes close to my darling Moka ever again, they're gonna have to talk to me and my magical wand here!" More cleaning supplies came attacking me and…**SPIDER-SENSE!**… even a chainsaw came after me. Oh that's not bad at all, especially that a chainsaw is after your life. You know, nothing really serious. I destroyed the supplies but I ran away from the floating chainsaw.

"Turn the chainsaw off! AAH!" I kept running in a circle. "TurnItOffTurnItOffTurnItOff!" Meanwhile, the three bullies I webbed up earlier heard our conversation.

"Did you guys hear that?" The class president whispered to his two comrades.

"Oh man, this girl is way out of control, especially with the chainsaw. And revealing your secret identity is against school rules."

"Well, this girl pushed her luck a little too far this time…" They walked away from the scene and started planning on what they're gonna do with Yukari.

**Infirmary**

I gotten myself some cuts from that floating chainsaw. Luckily I stood up to it and destroyed it into tiny pieces that would make it impossible to rebuild. Kurumu showed up to treat my cuts while I sit on the bed. Speaking of her, I didn't see her that much today until now… The cuts didn't sting much but really? A chainsaw? Is that the best way of going with this? I explained everything to her, hoping she'll try to help me out.

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry that this happened. Children are children. It sounds like you had a really rough day." She pitied me.

"Yeah, I did. Ow…damn fucking chainsaw… Everytime I try to get close to Moka, I always meet up with more cleaning supplies. And obviously, Yukari is not going to stop until I do." I explained.

"You know, I've heard rumors about her. She's a smart girl but sounds like an annoying brat. She also plays pranks on everyone in her class and is hated because of that." That sounds a lot like me. But no pranking, instead, a wrestling career. I already know what happened after that. I just hope Yukari doesn't go through that same mistake. As Kurumu kept talking, I've noticed she started crawling closer and closer to me until we're almost face-to-face.

"O-Oh, r-really? Is t-that so?" I stuttered and was nervous. **SPIDER-SENSE!** Suddenly, my left arm lifted up by itself. My left hand made a fist and punched my face. Kurumu was concerned about this.

"Peter! Are you…okay?" She asked. I tried to regain control of my arm but I punched 'myself' in the face again. I screamed.

"I can't…control my own body!" I struggled to regain control. I already know who's behind all of this. Knowing from all of the supernatural movies I've watched, I'm being control by Yukari who is using a voodoo doll version of me or put a sample of my DNA into the doll but I didn't realize yet. I had no control. I heard her giggling. I couldn't stand this anymore. My body switched from hurting myself but to Kurumu. My hands grabbed her breasts and started molesting it. She started moaning. Is she really loving this right now!? Shouldn't she be very concerned about this? I heard someone open the door. It was Moka. Bad timing Parker, bad timing.

"I finally got away from Yukari and…" She saw me molesting Kurumu's boobs. "Peter! W-Why are you doing this?"

"Moka! It's not what it looks like! Please hear me out!" I wanted her to believe me but it doesn't seem that way. She had reasons why I did this.

She said one of them, "Kurumu! Stop using her charm on Peter!" Kurumu was taken aback by this.

"Hey wait! You know I wouldn't do that!" They were both confused as I am right now. Kurumu got off the bed and I was dragged by me still grabbing her breasts. Moka was very stressed by my actions.

"Then what's going on? Peter, are you really doing this?" She asked me.

"No! For some reason, I have no control of my body!" I explained, again, she didn't believe me.

"Stop lying Peter and tell the truth!" Moka yelled at me.

I yelled back, "I swear! I'm not doing this. I have no complete control of my body!" Suddenly, my body fell off the bed. As I was, my hands grabbed Kurumu's panties under her skirt and pulled them down. My eyes widened as I saw her…oh god! I don't even want to say the word! I feel so dirty and almost scarred for life. Moka and Kurumu were both shocked with jaws dropping. I just looked down on my floor face flat. Then, all three of us heard laughing and voice saying: "I did! Yes I did it! Haha!" We looked at the window to see Yukari holding the voodoo doll in her hands.

Moka gasped, "It's Yukari who did all this!" The young witch girl instantly hid back down under the window.

**Classroom (Empty)**

I was stressed and pissed. Now, I really want to punch myself. We all need to have a talk with Yukari. It has gone too far!

"Grr, I can't take this anymore! It's driving me crazy! You have to do something about her." I told Moka.

"Please calm down Peter. Yukari is just a little kid you have to…" I interrupted her.

"Really Moka? She has to know she can't go around doing pranks onto people like that. She needs to learn a lesson." I yelled in rage.

"I-I suppose that you're right…" My eyes quickly looked away from Moka to Yukari.

"Yukari, please, you gotta stop all of this pranking. You see where it got you now. When you grow up, you'll end up with no friends if you keep this up." Yukari didn't share the same thought. Apparently, she didn't 'care'.

"Who cares if I have no friends? I'm a genius and as far as I'm concerned, why would I waste my time with people who aren't at level?" She paused for a couple of seconds. "And besides, I've been alone since the very beginning." I was in shock. She was almost like me. I was alone like her until I started making friends with Harry and Gwen. And as I progressed in life, I made more like MJ and Liz Allan. I wanted to help Yukari and get her some friends so she doesn't have to resort to pranking people everyday ever again.

"Yukari I had no…" **SPIDER-SENSE!** Two pots almost fell on my head. I dodged them but one pot landed. The witch girl started laughing at me and ran away from the classroom. I tried to chase after her but Moka stopped by grabbing my arm. I wasn't mad at her but I wanted to help her.

"Hey calm down Peter, she's just a little kid. You can't just go off releasing your temper like that." After that, I released everything.

"Moka! If Yukari keeps on doing this kind of crap, she'll never have friends. It will cause so many problems in the future where she might even go into depression. She won't be able to be social with anyone in life. Maybe something caused or influenced her to act like this and we need to help her any other way. You're acting so nice to her that she'll think it's okay for her to do these kind of things. We need to teach her a lesson. I know it's hard to do that but it's the right thing to do! If she doesn't stop, she'll never find any friends and will be all alone! All by herself!" I finished my rant. Moka was taken aback by this. She started tearing up.

"Why don't understand her feelings Peter?" She shouted at me and ran off crying after Yukari. I tried to yell out her name but I didn't have to strength to…I just said her name softly.

Kurumu finally spoke, "You know, I think people hate her because she's a witch. Witches are hated by monsters for many generations." I was curious. I looked at her.

"Why? Why are they so hated?" I asked her sounding confused. Isn't it a witch a monster as well?

"You really don't know? Well, witches are hard to tell between humans and monsters. Back then, they were called 'boundary beings'. They were a link with both human and monster worlds. But today, they're just called 'half-monsters'. Witches have been hated by both humans and monsters as well. In the middle ages, there were these things called 'witch hunts' and 'witch trials'. Wtiches aren't really excepted by anyone. For all we know, she might have been alone all of this time." Oh my god, this girl is so much like me. Next thing we know, she had gotten weird powers from an bug or insect or animal biting her. But I finally understood everything. I have to talk to Yukari again.

**Unknown Swamp**

**Narrator POV**

While the three chase after Yukari, she was kidnapped by the likes of those three bullies earlier ago. She was pulled into a swamp. The young witch girl got pushed down against a tree.

"Ow! Hey that hurt you jerk!" She shook her fist at them. Those bullies started mocking her.

"'That hurt! That hurt!' Why don't you just shut up?"

"Your voice is disgusting!" The bullies insulted Yukari.

"Yep, disgusting is exactly right. It just makes sick!" The class president insulted. He and his flunkies started transforming into their true form. Their skin turned green, their clothes ripped off, their mouths increased in length and their teeths turned sharper. They grew a green tail, they also grew in size. Their hands extended and their fingernail were sharper. They had different colored mohawks and their eyes turned into a color of tinted yellow. They were lizard men. An sub-human but highly intelligent species that just look like lizards. **"You're nothing but a disgusting little shrimp fuckass bitch! Things like you don't belong here!"** The class president's voice sounded monstrous. Yukari went through a phase where she remembered all of the bad things people said about her. So many people is so judgmental. You know the phrase: 'You never judge a book by it's cover'. Yet, people still judged her. They don't think twice about other people's feelings. Whenever Yukari pranks them just to give them their medicine, those people make up excuses to hurt her feelings. The lizard men laughed at her.

**"Aw what's wrong? 'Cat got your tongue?""** Yukari stood up to them and used her magical wand to attack them. She said her magical words. As she was, the class president was annoyed and ate her magical wand before she could finish her chant.

She gasped, "Oh no, he ate my magical wand!" He was disgusted by the taste of her wand.

**"Ugh, this taste is disgusting. I've never tasted something horrible ever in my life!"**

**"So, what should we do with her?"**

**"Let's eat her! There's no way anyone would see us in this thick fog."**

**"Agreed, she's a little annoying runt but she'll get that disgusting taste of her wand out of my mouth."** The lizard men chuckled and moved closer to Yukari. She was in fear of getting eaten.

"Oh no, please don't! Please! Somebody! Help me!" She cradled into a ball, waiting for everything to end.

Suddenly, another girl's voice yelled out, "Hey leave her alone you creeps!" It got the lizard men's attention as they turned around to see a familiar face. It was Moka. Yukari opened her eyes to see her.

"Moka! You came!" She said in happiness. The lizard men laughed.

**"Ahh look who it is!"** The class president chuckled.

**"Hey boss, I have an idea! How we eat them both?" **

**"I second that!"** The CP (class president) looked all over Moka.

**"I have got to admit. She sure looks damn tasty! She also got all her things on her body!"** The CP complimented her, wanting to do it with her. Yukari couldn't stand this. She didn't want Moka to get hurt.

"Moka! Don't worry about me! I can take these guys! Just run!" Yukari shouted at her. She was too scared to wonder what would happen if Moka stayed here.

"Yukari you have to stop this! You don't have to act so tough. If you feel lonely, why don't you just say so? There's nothing wrong to ask for help. Just stop lying to yourself and be honest! You act tough because you're too scared to say that you just want a friend. You don't have to alone anymore. You can just tell us if you do." Every word Moka said to her made her feel more and more sad because it is true. All she wanted was a friend. She looked down on the ground, asking herself. Why do I lie to myself? "Yukari…" Moka called her name. She looked back up, looking at the pink haired vampire girl. "I was the same. I've been alone my entire life." Yukari was surprised to hear this.

"You too Moka?" She asked. Moka nodded.

"That's why I want to help you. I want to be there for you no matter what." Yukari was really heartfelt by this. She started crying and hugged Moka. The lizard men didn't think same. They were ignored by this touching moment because they were too stupid to even realize her situation.

**"Hey! What gives!? Did they forget about us?"**

**"We won't accept this. We're not going to put with this crap are we? I think it's time we chow down on that juicy tender…"** The CP was interrupted by Yukari biting his tail.

**"Ow, you little punk! I'll kill you piece of shit!"** He was about to slash Yukari's head off until a red and blue man tackled her out of the way, taking the pain instead. It was Peter in his Spider-Man costume but without the mask. Yukari was confused. Why did he help her?

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I finally understood you Yukari. I'm just like you. I know how you feel." Peter explained but Yukari didn't think same. She thought he was lying.

"No you liar! You don't know anything about me!"

"Really? Then look at my back." She saw Peter's back and gasped at the horror. There were huge blood marks on it. He protected her by taking the attack from the lizard man. "Told ya…ow…so just give me a chance alright and we'll help you…" Yukari nodded as a sign of approval. The lizard men didn't take that likely.

**"Oh come on, let's just eat them already. All we've done was listen to some sappy melodrama! Let's eat them up!"** The CP and his gang ran towards the two. Peter rose up looking weak from the pain he took. He didn't give up though. He was strong and dealt with it. The CD was about to stab them both when they somehow disappeared. They looked up and saw a blue haired girl who has wings and a tail. It was Kurumu!

"Ahh, nice to see you here Kurumu!" Peter said in amused voice. She just smiled at him and set them both him and Yukari down. "Thanks for saving us." He thanked. Kurumu hugged him.

"I did it for you Petey!" He silghty blushed and Moka was annoyed by that.

**"And here comes another do-gooder! Is that all, because I just want to eat these bitches already."** The CP whined.

**"I agree boss!"**

**"Let's chow down on these guys!"** They were gonna eat them but Peter doesn't think of the same idea.

"If you want them, you're gonna have to fight me first!" He dared them. Yukari became scared for him.

"Wait Peter you don't have to do this!" She declined his dare. Kurumu was in her own dream land where Peter is actually defending her as well.

"Oh yes Peter! Will you be my protecter too please?" She got out of her dream land when Peter groaned in pain. The three girls were concerned for his safety too but he wants to protect them.

"Peter!" Moka came back his side. This was the lizard men's chance to eat them.

**"This is our chance boys! Let's eat them!"** The CP commanded. They ran towards them but what stopped them was Peter standing up, punching the CP's jaw. He kicked the other two, making them stumbled back. **"Ow you friggen bitch!"**

He chuckled, "I was never a fan of lizards…" They reminded Peter of a familiar giant lizard. Peter grabbed his mask inside his costume and wore it as a sign of them knowing he wants to fight.

**"Hehe, looks like this guy is looking for trouble. If he wants a fight, we'll give him one! Let's kill this asshole!"** The team of lizard men ran at Peter who was running at them as well.

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

I attacked these three lizard men. From the looks of them trying to stab me, they were a much weaker version of the original Lizard. Of course they weren't cross species but they were much weaker than Curt Conners/Lizard.

I blinded all three of them and kicked all three of their faces, leaving a bruise. I backed up a bit for my next attack. They ripped the webbing off their eyes, just in time to taste my kick. I was swinging on a web and about to run into them but I held my right leg out and released it, kicking them away.

"Aw what's wrong? Am I too tough for ya?" I mocked them. The CP was enraged. I web swung around the place, passing by the lizard men a couple times to confuse them. I grabbed one of them and threw them up into the air. I let go of the web strand and was launched in the air face-to-face with the one lizard man I threw up into the air. I bounced off of him and used my Web Strike Crush attack. I shot a web at him, pulled myself to him, and stomped on him once I was above him which struck the lizard man down to the ground. Face first eating the soil of this land. Just to make sure he doesn't get back up, I kicked his head, shooting him a bit far into the forest, and made a giant web he got stuck in. Okay one down, two more ugly lizard breaths to go. The CP's right hand man pushed me down and tried to bite my head off but I pushed his mouth away. "Oh yikes! Can you say halitosis?" I quipped still pushed his head back. The CP's right hand lizard man roared in front of my face. "I knew that you could!" I quipped again.

**"I swear I'll kill you so you can't make another joke!"** He threatened me. I just ignored him and kept making jokes and quips.

"Is that an option?" I asked which annoyed the lizard man. I punched him off me and kicked him with one foot and then the second. He grabbed my leg and slammed my back into a tree. It made me scream in pain. The blood marks still hurts but I tried to deal with it. I shot a web at his foot and pulled it. It made him fall on the ground and his hand released my leg. I jumped on top of him and started smacking his head around. I kept punching his head until he was out cold. I threw the CP's unconscious right hand lizard man at the giant web with his other unconscious friend. The CP was in shock.

**"NO! You defeated my lizard men so easily! How!?"** He demanded an answer.

"To be honest here, I already faced a lizard like you except he was more powerful than all three of you combined. So compared to him, you guys are just a bunch of clowns who pick on little girls, thinking you're the toughest out of everyone when you finally realize, you're already out of your game." I explained, sounding confident. The CP climbed up the trees to get to his comrades and release them. I wasn't happy seeing him scale a tree. "Hey! Wall-crawling's _my_ schtick! Hey, if you start spinning a web and I'll sue!" I shook my fist at him. I chased after the lizard CP before he could cut off the giant web I made. "Hey if you're gonna start criticizing my artwork, you'll have to meet with me first!" I swing kicked him off the tree making him have a rough landing. He fell face flat but rose back up. I snuck up behind him. I poked his shoulder. "Umm excuse me, do you mind trying my 'Punch-Flurry'?" I punched his face once. "Trust me…" I punched him again. "…it's better than a McFlurry they sell at McDonalds." I spun around, charging up my fist, and released my 'Punch-Flurry' on him. The attack is basically a flurry of fast punches that you can barely see. It made him drowsy which is a sign of passing out. I finished him off with a powerful sidekick that knocked him back against a tree. That kick made him unconscious and I webbed him up for safety precautions. "Nighty night my little class president…sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!" I whispered at him.

**"Good…night mama…"** He unconsciously said while I snickered. I looked over at the three girls who were amazed by my 'performance'.

"Wow, who knew Peter had so much experience in fighting?" Moka complimented. "But what's with the excuse of that costume?" I sighed in disappointment.

"Why does everybody talk crap about my costume? It's a classic! It's iconic!" She just rolled her eyes. I ignored her. Yukari looked to be confused. She still didn't get it.

"Why Peter? Why did you help me when I did such bad things to you?" She asked.

"You really need to start listening. Look, the reason we helped you is because we want to help and be right by your side. Yukari, I was just like you. I was a nerdy kid who had no friends until people started to help me and wanted to be my friend. Don't you understand? We also want to do the same. You don't have to alone anymore. We'll be your friends and we'll stick together until the very end!" I explained to her. She looked at me, Moka, and Kurumu, seeing us together and we offered her to be with us. Yukari looked to be tearing up and started crying.

**The Next Day In Yokai Academy**

"So guys, I've heard many things from Yukari. She got up in front of her entire class and apologized for the mean prank she has been pulling on them. And now people are starting to regret from saying those bad things they said about her. And now, people are opening up to her." Kurumu explained. Moka was proud of Yukari.

"That's great!" The two girls entered in the classroom and they saw me being hugged by the young witch girl they were just talking about..

"Oh Peter, I LOVE you!" She said with joy. The two girls drop the boxes they were carrying. They were surprised.

"Yukari, what's going on?" Moka asked with curiosity.

"Oh hey! Our classes are right next to each other and I thought that I should come over and play sometime!" The young witch girl explained for her presence.

"'Come over and play'?" Moka repeated with despair.

"Yeah! It''ll be fun! I already love you Moka but I've also fallen for Peter too! Isn't this great? I love you Peter!" Kurumu didn't find this ok.

"Oh no! Peter is mine and don't you forget it!" Her and Yukari were playing tug-of-war with my arms.

"Girls! Please stop." I demanded but in a nice voice. Moka looked down.

"All of you are just wasting your breath." She said which got all our attentions. Next I knew, she jumped to me about to bite my neck again. "Peter is mine!"

I sighed, "Here we go again..." I face palmed. Moka bit my neck and sucked my blood.

"CAPUCHU…"

**Outside of Yokai Academy**

**Narrator POV**

In the distance outside of school campus, a man in a green and purple costume with a mask that had a long green chin, was stalking Peter and the girls with binoculars.

He said to himself in a deep voice sounding psychotic, "So, my little Spider-Man is just a regular teenage superhero, going to a school made for monsters. Well, this I has to inform to the other supervillains. And even the ones locked up in Ryker's. Oh! All of them will be so happy when they know of his location! Soon, there will be nothing left of Spider-Man but a red and blue splotch on the wall!" He pressed a button on his utility belt, summoning a glider. He jumped on it, flying away from the scene, maniacally cackling.

_**End of Chapter 3. Ohhh no. We all know that cackling psychotic laugh! Watch out Spidey! I thought this chapter was a bit shortened probably because I kinda rushed it. But umm….whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please make sure to follow/favorite this story. I would really appreciate it. Anyway guys, that's all I have to say for now. I'm Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see ya in chapter 4: Spider + Creepy Fan Club.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Spider vs Perverted Fan Club

_**Decided to change the chapter name...**_

**Chapter 4: Spider vs. Perverted Fan Club**

**Yokai Academy**

School can be rough sometimes, especially when you got a lot of people targeting you for something completely ridiculous. Well, I can tell you one. A competition where I had to fight people who think they can beat me but that's not even the worst. The worst is a stupid stalking fan club wanting to kill me because I'm friends with their 'goddesses'. If you have no idea what I mean by that, I mean Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. Look, maybe an easier way of explaining this is telling the entire thing. Yeah, I'll go with that. It all started at school. I leisurely walking to school thinking about the school actually. I was thinking, should I even be here in Yokai Academy? I mean, look, I'm a human but with spider powers. Sure, I fake that I'm a monster like everyone else but sooner or later. People are going to find out and all of my friends would be in danger. Most of all, Kurumu and Yukari wouldn't trust me anymore because I'm human. I don't even know if I'm in the right school that Coulson told me to go to…or…does he know about my spider powers and sent me to this school, thinking that I was a spider youkai. I sat down in my usual spot in Ms. Nekonome's classroom. I was still thinking of considering if I should stay in this school or not. I was staring off into my own world and Ms. Nekonome asked to read something on the board but I didn't realize.

"Mr. Parker, could you read this please?" I was so stressed out about the situation I was thinking. "Umm, Mr. Parker?" I barely even concentrated in class today. So as I was stressing out, I buried my head in my crossed arms. That's when people started becoming concerned of me, especially a familiar pink haired girl who sits right behind me. She poked my back with a pencil but I ignored it.

"Peter?" After class, I needed a spot where I can just calm down and be alone so I chose the roof but little did I know, Moka found me. I was looking off in the distance, watching the sky. She poked my shoulder again.

"Peter, what was wrong with you in class today?" She asked me. We were silent for a couple of seconds because I didn't even realize yet.

"Oh, sorry Moka. I didn't know you were there. Umm, I'm fine. I just need a little downtime."

"Oh ok, but Peter, if there's anything wrong you can ask me…" She looked down at the ground, fiddling with his fingers. "…because I…" I just looked at her with a feeling I had never felt in a while. She was smiling at me.

"Moka?" Next thing I knew, I was smiling back.

"Peter…you smell nice…" Was that suppose to be a compliment? Or does she…never mind. I already know the answer.

"Oh thanks…wait what?" I took only one step back. She was hungry today. She didn't even get her dose of my blood today. I forgot. She must be starving.

"Can I…just…" She moved closer to my neck until Kurumu came out of nowhere and pushed us away from each other.

"No! This is probably why Peter's been acting so stressed in morning. You need to stop sucking too much of his blood. I mean just look at him." I didn't look that bad…right? I hope I didn't have wrinkles and my voice got low because of blood loss. It's probably not true.

"No, I'm fine. Look." I did a handstand, then I removed one hand, and stood on my fingers. "See, I'm just fine." I made myself fall on the ground on purpose and rose back up. "Besides, Moka's a vampire. I don't really mind." This gave Moka a big smile on her face. But Kurumu had a comeback.

"Oh really? Well, how about me? I have my own needs too." She used my charm on me but I didn't really care. She started pushing her boobs against my chest, that is until Moka pushed me and Kurumu away from each other.

"No! Stop! If you kiss Peter, he'll become your slave!" I know Kurumu's a succubus but I didn't know that. Or is that an excuse so Moka didn't have to see this anymore? Ahh, I should update my Twitter tweeting: 'This is why I'm single. Hashtag Girl Problems.'.

I grabbed my trash bin from my dorm to throw out the garbage. For some reason, the trash bin I had was pink and I asked the secretary if I could have one that was colored blue. I got a blue one but it was the same color as Kurumu's hair so I took a pass on that and kept my pink trash bin. Today was trash day so I went over to the disposal bin which was basically a furnace with the fire still active. I thought to myself, man, isn't kind weird that I have a vampire, a succubus, and a young witch girl as friends but it's better than nothing really. I like them as my friends and plan to keep it that way. As I carried my burnable trash, I met with three people who stopped in my tracks. They looked to be very upset.

The guy in the middle asked me, "So, you're Peter Parker right?" I was creeped out by these guys.

"Umm yeah. Why you ask?"

The chubby and fat guy explained, "We had it up to here with you!" I put one eyebrow up in confusion.

"Okay…why?" I wondered.

"It's because you're our number 1 enemy!" The tall guy yelled at me. Really? Because I was thinking why weren't they flying around on a gilder and not wearing a green and purple goblin costume?

"Wait wait wait, I'm your number 1 enemy? I'm going to ask why again." I was confused as hell. The guy in the middle chuckled.

"You don't know why? Then let us explain to you." The three guys grabbed their torsos. I wasn't really comfortable with this.

All three of them yelled, "Transformation Commence!" They took off the green torso and appeared a pink one.

"Ooh, 'Go Go! Power Rangers!' Nice." I joked. They ignored my joke. On their pink torso, there was text. The guy in the middle who seemed to be the leader of the group, had one that said: 'Moka Is My Life'. The chubby and fat guy's torso said: 'Kurumu Is My Life'. And the tall guy with the glasses had one that said: 'Yukari Is My Life'. Yikes, I already know where this is going. And it's not a pretty sight to see or even hear.

The leader yelled, "Start!" He started doing a ridiculous tune about Moka. "Give me a 'M'! Give me an 'O'! Give me a 'K'! Give me an 'A'! What does that spell? Moka!" He finished with a pose. I really wanted to leave this scene but I'm not going back to my dorm with trash bin still full.

The fat guy started his also-ridiculous tune about Kurumu, "I got one for my love too! Kurumu! Kurumu! She's my love! If you touch her end, you'll get a shove! Yeah!" I rolled my eyes at these clowns. Their tunes are kinda annoying and embarrassing that they're stuck in my head.

"Are we done here? I sorta have to get back to my dorm and…" I tried to escape this with a nice tone but these guys won't let me.

"No!" They all shouted at me.

Last but not least, the tall dude with the glasses started his tune about Yukari, "Y! U! K! A! R! I! Yukari! Yay!" I decided to try to finish this but I didn't use physical action.

"Alright, I get the point. You have a crush on my friends. That's cool and all but really? Come on, this is ridiculous. Now, I'm gonna burn all of my burnable trash in the burner there and I'm gonna leave. Alright, good good glad that we can sort this out." I started walking towards the burner about to throw away the garbage I had. But I wasn't off the hook that easily. The leader grabbed my shoulder.

"Not so fast! We will get my loves to love us. I'm the president of 'Moka Akashiya' Fan Club!" I didn't really catch their names because I didn't really care.

"And I'm the president of the unofficial 'Kurumu Kuruno' Fan Club!"

"And I'm the president of 'Yukari Sendou's private Fan Club!"

"Together we form…" Again, I didn't catch their group name because I don't give a crap.

I face palmed, "Yeah, I gotta go now…" I started leaving until the leader of the group grabbed my shoulder again, stopping me.

"Hold it! The only thing you're gonna face is our fan club wrath!" They took out mysterious yellow cones and tried to hit me with it. I didn't dodge their attack. I could but I didn't choose to. I sat down on the ground, going on my iPod; playing a game while they tried to hurt me with cones. Though, I was annoyed because of their weapons but I dealt with it. To be honest, the cones weren't even doing any damage to me whatsoever! But apparently, they thought I was in pain but it was kinda obvious I didn't feel anything.

"We're hurting him! And we thought you're a dangerous and powerful being. But people thought wrong! You're so weak!" The chubby guy insulted me but I ignored them.

"Yeah! It's like he was an actual human being!"

"You don't even deserve to have Moka as a friend!" The leader was disparaging me but yet again, I take any notice of them. My trash bin started to unexpectedly float in midair, dumping all of my garbage on their heads. They screamed and covered their heads with the cones.

"Aah! What is this?"

"This guy has some weird powers!"

"This isn't his work. It's been done by somebody else!" The leader had guessed right. In the nick of time, Yukari came to 'save' me.

She screamed at them, "Hey! Leave Peter alone or I'll kick your butts!" The tall president with the glasses saw her and went lovey dovey for her. I was sitting down on the ground watching them look witless.

He gasped, "Ah! It's my love!" Two another people came at the scene. It was Moka and Kurumu.

"Peter! Are you alright?" Moka screamed.

Kurumu did the same thing, "What's going on?" The other two fan club presidents gasped in surprise to see their loves.

"Oh, it's my sweet Kurumu!" The chubby 'clown' complimented her.

"And my Moka too!" The three girls were at a standoff with the three lovebirds.

"Ok, what's going on? Why is Peter sitting on the ground looking weak?" Kurumu asked with curiosity.

"I'll tell you. These guys were ganging up on Peter and hurting him." Yukari explained to her but got it all wrong. I was fine. I didn't get hurt or anything. I barely even hurt the stupid fan club presidents. These girls were overprotective of me.

"Why were they doing that? It's so mean!" Moka was as curious as her succubus friend.

"Don't worry Peter, I'll deal with them. **Magic Wand! Clean up!**" The cleaning supplies right by the wall started floating and beat the crap of the three idiots. But even though they are idiots, they don't deserve this kind of pain because I was fine and they didn't do anything wrong other than almost made me throw up with their ridiculous cheers for the girls. I stood up and tried to make Yukari stop.

"Guys! It's okay! I'm fine!" I 'was'. **SPIDER-SENSE!** A bucket hit the back of my head but it didn't make me fall on the ground. "Okay, never mind." I rubbed the back of my head to make the pain go away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean for the bucket to hit your head." Yukari apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Now, let me talk to…" I turned around to have a discussion with the three fan club presidents but they ran away from the scene while me and the girls were distracted. Speaking of the girls, they came to aid me. Again, they were overprotective of me.

"Peter, are you ok? Did those mean men hurt you?" Moka asked, sounding troubled. Kurumu thought I was silent because I was somewhat 'blaming' myself.

"Don't blame yourself, it's their fault." She started walking over to those halfwits' location. I stopped her by shooting a web at her foot. She looked into my eyes.

"Kurumu, heck everyone, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Besides, I wasn't really hurt. I was just sitting down on the ground, doing nothing while those halfwits were trying to hurt me with painless cones." I was very descriptive of what happened a couple of minutes ago. We all head to our own dorms and went to hit the hay.

I had trouble sleeping because of this afternoon. I tried to doing something that would tire me out but it didn't work. I just stayed up until I felt tired. Probably I couldn't see because I was bothered by the girls being too overprotective of me. I could take care of myself but the girls didn't think otherwise. I want to protect them but their bring themselves into dangerous situations. I thought to myself, every time we face someone dangerous, the girls would get caught in the crossfire and get injured because of me. I didn't want to go through that again, the death of Uncle Ben. I sighed in sadness.

"Man, I just want you girls to be safe but I can't do that if you always walk into your own death traps." I was frustrated as hell. There was an echo in my mind. It was the same voice as the good jolly Chubby McFattyPants. It was screaming the same exact words he insulted me with: _'We're hurting him! And we thought you're a dangerous and powerful being. But people thought wrong! You're so weak!'_ I tried to think that he was wrong. I'd like to think that he wasn't right. But…is he right? I lost my Uncle Ben but does that prove that he's right? I even heard the leader's voice as well but it was just a distant echo in my head: _'You don't even deserve to have Moka as a friend!'_ I went through the echoes in my head and thought about something. Should I even stay here in Yokai Academy? It's been in my head since this morning and I couldn't get it out. But…should I leave? I don't know if it's for the best. I made a pros-and-cons list. One pro would be I would keep the girls safe from getting hurt because of me. But one con would be that they would be so heartbroken that I left. Another pro is that if I leave, I wouldn't have to worry about the risk of revealing that I'm a human going to a school made for monsters. But another con would be that the girls would be forced to be with the fan club boys. Maybe those fan club guys are right. Wow, who knew I would agree with those clowns? But in all seriousness, I think they're right.

"I am not fit to be Moka's, Kurumu's, or Yukari's friend." But the question still remains…should I even be in this school? I yawned which meant I was finally tired so I climbed onto bed and slept.

**Next Day…In the School Cafeteria**

Me, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all sitting in the same table, eating our food. Kurumu thought about something and told us about her problem.

"Hey guys. Have you ever notice those three guys from the other day hanging around lately?" She asked. This made Yukari almost drop her chopsticks, actually realizing it.

"Now that you mentioned it, I have." She told us about her little 'boyfriend' problem. Her lover took pictures of her but made up an excuse of taking pictures of the entire school.

"Me too." Kurumu explained her little problem as well. Apparently, someone was stalking her. It was her lover, the Chubby McFattykins guy. You know that's what I'm gonna call him now. He kept following her, trying to impress her. He also waited outside of the girl's locker room for her. And even during P.E. he was still there. "Being stalked on is way worse than taken a picture. I mean, just imagine being stalked on by a pervert like him."

"Yeah, me too." Moka agreed.

"Either way, those guys give me the creeps…" Yukari shuddered from just imagining them.

"We'll kick their kick asses if they try any funny tricks on us but other than that, Peter is the problem here. They want to get rid of him." Kurumu said which made Yukari freak out.

She was frantically waving her hands around, "What should we do?"

"Do you think we should contact a teacher about this?" Moka suggested.

"Don't worry about it, we protect Peter from them. We'll be just like bodyguards." Kurumu recommended. I almost snapped from that sentence. Like I said…er…thought, I want to protect them from dangers that were caused by me.

I finally spoke, "Are you sure about this Kurumu? I mean…" My sentence was stopped.

"Mhm hmm, not only we'll protect you but get these guys off our backs as well! It's the perfect idea!"

"Thanks girls but I think I can handle these guys. Remember, who's the one who has the proportionate powers of a spider here?" I declined her offer.

"No way! We want to keep you safe." Yukari said.

"Yeah, for all we know, their monster form might be powerful enough to take you out. We can protect you from them." Moka again suggested. I snapped. I stood up quickly.

"I need to be excused for a sec." I ran out of the cafeteria and outside of Yokai Academy where the benches are at.

"Peter!" Moka ran after me while Kurumu and Yukari were curious about what happened. I was walking away from the school back to my dorm but I saw Moka running after me. "Peter! Wait!" I shot a web line at a nearby tree and web swung away. "Peter…"

**Parker Dorm**

I calmed down a bit. I changed into my Spider-Man costume because I was out of clean clothes. I packed some stuff in my satchel but mainly what was in there was my school uniform if I ever wanted to change back. I also decided to start a daily thing. I web sling around campus in the fresh good nature smelling air. I looked back at the place and it almost looks deserted other than the trash bin filled with scrapped up paper. The reason for that was I was practicing my art skills. I took pictures and I enjoy doing that but I wanted to do something contrastive. It's obvious I can't draw for shit because of the scrapped up paper. Great, I have to throw out the garbage again. Meh, I won't be here for a while anyway so I'll do that in the morning. I left my dorm and closed the door on the way out.

**Outside of Yokai Academy**

I shot a web line, swinging from one tree to the next. I passed by Yukari who was sweeping up the ground for some reason. Why would you need to sweep up the ground that's already gonna be filled with dirt and dust in seconds? In a matter of minutes, I kept web slinging until I was at the spot where the bus usually stops at. I was sticking onto the top of the tunnel entrance, on my iPod taking a little break for web slinging. For the time being, I've been listening to the songs I downloaded. Every single last one of them. Such as '_DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher_', '_Last Train to Paradise by KDrew_', '_Top Of The World by Stephen Walking_', and etcetera. Yeah, I listen to a little Dubstep and Electro if I ever feel like it. I checked the time on my iPod. It was 4:44p.m.

"I'm bored. Might as well stand right next to this pumpkin headed scarecrow and take self photos of myself with the scarecrow." I exited out of the music app and pressed onto the camera app. "Say cheese Spidey. Oh wait, my mask is covering my mouth." I sightly frowned but shrugged and took the picture anyway. Looking at the photo, I sighed with glee, "Ahh, me and my scarecrow buddy here named Gerald." I sightly chortled.

"Hey! What are you doing here punk?" A familiar voice yelled at me, demanding an answer. I turned around to see the three guys I met earlier this morning.

"Hey look, it's the Three Muske-perverts. Their leader, the Ginger. And his partners in pervertness, Chubby McFattyPants and Long Neck!" I mocked them. I sneered at them.

"Grr, don't you dare insult us you simpleton!" Chubby growled at me.

"Aww, but where's the fun in that? Come on Chubby! You gotta have some sense of humor." I joked. It only made him angrier at me. The Ginger stopped him and calmed him down.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance soon." The Ginger relaxed Chubby from attacking me.

Long Neck spoke up, "Since we're off of school grounds, we can do this!" They changed into their monster forms. The Ginger took out his yellow cone and put on his head. Now, if only the cone had said 'dunce' on it. Once he put the cone on his head. He turned into a man-shaped umbrella with one giant eye and tongue that won't stay in his mouth. Long Neck actually does have a long neck! A really long one! It stretched out up to a length of a snake's body. And finally, Chubby turned into what looks like human skin on a giant piece of blob. He didn't even have a face anymore! I was completely weirded out by their monster forms.

"W-Wha…This is the most unholy thing I have ever seen!" I unconsciously insulted the trio. They were offended by that and was enraged.

"What!? You're dissing us too!? Agh, fucking shit!" The umbrella creature sounded stressed. I was so shocked by their monster forms that I decided they're names aren't Ginger, Chubby, or Long Neck…okay Long Neck can stay but the other two names _have_ to go. I called Ginger, the Umbrella and Chubby, Blob Man. It wasn't funny nor sightly amusing. It was to describe how ugly they looked. Long Neck was the most normal one out of the group really.

I finally responded back, "Well umm, you see…you guys are…" Blob Man stopped me from finishing.

"We're just dumb looking monsters are we?" Saying that to himself is giving himself negative feelings. I know I make jokes but I don't do that not to sadden anybody, just to make them more sloppy when they're fighting me and also relieve my fear of risking my life.

"Well, I wouldn't say dumb but unattractive really." I tried to sound more nicer.

Blob Man sighed in sorrow, "We know…" Man, I almost pity for them because of their monster forms.

"And it sucks! All of the girls go after the flashly and cool looking badass monsters that attend here. And us looking like this, we can't even get one single girl." Long Neck added to his remark.

"But you! You get girls and you don't even try! That's why we hate you the most! For that, you will die!" Umbrella Man threatened me as he started spinning his top side of his umbrella. It was going so fast that it blew up away. No, literally 'blew me away'! But I landed on the ground with no harm done.

"The only reason why you guys don't get girls is because you're crazy fan stalkers. You don't respect the girls because you stalk them. I bet you also have pictures of them in your dorms, making out with it and wishing they were the real girls and not just a cardboard cutout of them!" I explained them of their problem and it was fully legit. But those nitwits ignored my tiny rant. **SPIDER-SENSE!** Long Neck's neck wrapped around my leg and up to my torso, trapping my arms as well.

"You can try to get out but there is no way I'm letting you go!" He grinned and snickered. I shot a web line at the side of the hill and pulled my way out.

"Ha! I got out. Nice try though." I sounded too confident. The reason that is because I almost got crushed by Blob Man jumping in the air and about to land on me. Luckily, I backflipped out of the way.

Umbrella Man was enraged even more, "We'll kill you for stealing the woman we love!"

"We won't let you do that again!" Blob Man said that like it was actually going to happen in a couple of seconds.

"I tried to hold back on you guys but you kinda left me no choice." I shrugged and got into my fighting stance. Great, it's one on three again like what happened a couple of weeks ago with the lizard men. I just hope I could defeat them. It doesn't seem like Blob Man can take melee damage because his entire is almost made out of blob. I have to find a way around Long Neck's neck to even lay the smack down. Web Strike won't work on him though. He'll just wrap around me in while I'm in midair. And Umbrella Man can just easily 'blow me away'. Unless I keep shooting webbing at him without any other interruptions, I'm screwed but not completely. I can still do this. I have to fight them. I ran at them as the trio did the same thing. We met up with each other and the battle between Spider and Umbrella, Blob, and Long Neck.

**Half an Hour ago…**

**Moka's Dorm**

**Narrator POV**

All she wanted to know was the problem with Peter. He looked to be anti-social since this morning. Troubled, she just sat in her dorm thinking of reasons why Peter was acting so distressed. He had everything good since he came to Yokai Academy, Moka doesn't know why he is being so troubled now. Was it that school has been bringing him down? Was it all of the problems they faced and Peter or her other self had to defeat? So many possible reasons but doesn't fit the puzzle. She noticed during lunch hour, Peter ran off probably because of the 'bodyguard' reference Kurumu explained about. Was it because of that? Maybe, but why would Peter be so stressed about that? They're only trying to protect him like he protects them.

A sigh of sadness and hopelessness came out of Moka's mouth, "Oh Peter, why did you run away like that? What's wrong?" She wanted to know badly so she can help him but since she wanted to know, it's been also giving her own stressor. A knock was heard from her door. She got up from her chair and twisted the knob, opening the door. Her guest was Yukari who seemed to be worried.

"Moka! I need to tell you something! It's about Peter!" Moka wasn't the only one distressed about Peter. The young witch girl sounded like she was in distraught.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Just couple of minutes ago as I saw sweeping the ground, I saw Peter swing by on a web in his Spider-Man costume and he had his satchel too strapped around him. I don't know where he was going but it looked like he was leaving the school." Yukari told her situation with the web slinger.

"Wait, he was in his Spider-Man costume? And had his satchel with him too? Why would he…?" She gasped in awareness. "Oh no! Peter is going to leave Yokai Academy!" Yukari gasped.

"But why? Why is he going to leave!?" She queried.

"I don't know but we need to tell Kurumu as well! Come on!" Moka and Yukari ran out of her dorm, slamming the door behind them.

**Kurumu's Dorm**

Moka explained everything about Peter leaving the school to Kurumu. And boy, she was not going soft with this.

"What!? Why is he leaving!?" She asked waving her arms frantically.

"We don't know! That's why we need to get to the spot where the bus stops at before Peter leaves." Moka briefed the plan to the girls.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on girls!" Yukari demanded somberly. They rushed over to Peter's location, hoping they can stop him on time…before it's too late.

**Outside of Yokai Academy**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

I never knew when in their monster forms, they could be so hard to fight when they're working together. All I have is me and…well…ME! Umbrella Dude kept on pushing me away with his little spinning umbrella move. And every time I try I deal damage to Blob Man here, my hand or foot almost gets sucked in and melee attacks don't hurt him. Not only those two but also Long Neck as well. His neck is like an endless stretching rope. The more it extends, the more harder it is to get out of his knots if I get tied up by his neck. All I can do is web shoot them and throw boulders at them. The thing is I have to lift up the boulders fast enough or else I either get tied up again or blown away again. They weren't doing that much melee damage to me as well. If they try to punch or kick me, I would most likely dodge it one way or another. An idea popped in my intelligent spider brain! I could use their own attacks against each other. All I have to do is to lead them into their own attacks. And I know how to exactly just that.

"Hey! Blob Brain! I'm Laurel and you're Hardy." I quipped a fat joke. It offended Blob which made him very irritated.

"Was that a fat joke!? Grr, I'm gonna smack you!" He ran at me but it was slow. For the time being, I turned over to Long Neck.

"Hey! Long Neck! I…" Apparently, he didn't like being called that.

"Don't call me Long Neck or I'll squeeze you to death!" Long Neck threatened me.

"Long Neck! Long Neck! Your name is Long Neck!" I mocked. It made him yell at me as he stretched his neck at me, moving his head closer and closer. I looked back at Blob then to Long Neck. I jumped high in the air. Both nitwits look up not realizing they're about to run into each other. Next thing they knew, Long Neck's head was stuck in Blob's big excuse for a stomach.

"AAH! Get out of here!" Long Neck muffled.

"What? Can't hear you!" I jeered at him. He kept yelling out things I couldn't understand. "Uh? Gesundheit?" I kept pulling out jokes I can think of. Umbrella Man ran over to the two struggling thickheads, helping Long Neck get his head out of Blob's stomach. I couldn't help myself but laugh at their struggle. Once they got it out, all of their attention was on me. I got too confident that I was blown away by Umbrella Man's spinning fan, umbrella, whatever you call it… Blob tried to grab my arm but I kept pulling it away but it lead me to get tied up with Long Neck's neck.

"Ha! We got you now!" He remarked with a confident voice.

"Aw look at you struggle… Now, we can finally finish you Peter Parker." Umbrella Man used his spinning umbrella move. I know what he's trying to do. He was going to use the edge of his spinning umbrella to chop my head off. Just in the nick of time, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Get your hands…er…neck off of him!" It was the girls! Wait! The girls!? What are they doing here? Oh no, I gotta protect them.

"Guys, I realized something. Why do I always have to carry you around?" Kurumu complained.

"Sorry, I can't remember the spell to make us fly." Yukari apologized.

"Girls, that can wait but Peter can't. If we don't do something, we're gonna see him with no head." Moka put them back to focus. Ugh, I need to get out of this knot. I cannot let them get hurt.

"Right, sorry." Kurumu set the other two girls down and flew towards Long Neck at high speeds. She flew passed by him which made him loosen the neck's grip of me and I slipped out of it, landing on the feet with no harm done. Moka ran by my side. I wasn't happy to see them here but I also wasn't mad. Let's say 'worried' for their safety.

"Peter! Are you ok?" She asked concerned. I didn't answer for a couple of seconds.

"You girls need to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt. Let me handle this. I can take them." I tried to continue the battle between me and the three muske-perverts but Moka stopped me. She took her hand out and slapped me. I was shocked. I thought to myself, did I really just get bitchslapped by Moka? She looked me with tears in her eyes. She wasn't mad at me but like me…worried… Why is she like that?

"You moron! Why don't you get it?" She shouted at my face. Yep, she was upset. I was silent as I listened to her command. "Peter, aren't we friends? Friends help each other so why don't you accept it?" That's it. I had enough. Time to confess. I can't keep holding this back from everyone.

"IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU GIRLS TO GET HURT FROM DANGERS CAUSED BY ME!" I shouted loudly at her. Moka was taken aback by this. Tears started to form in her eyes as well as mine. I removed my mask and threw it on the ground. I looked at the ground. "I'm…concerned for your's and the other girls' safety."

"Is that all? Well why didn't you tell us about before? We'll understand. We…" I snapped and quickly put my head up.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Again, she was taken aback by this. Her lower lip started to twitch.

"Why? Why do you think we wouldn't!? We would understand if you're concerned for our safety."

"No! You wouldn't! Look, because of me being reckless of my friend's safety, she was killed by one of my supervillains! SHE WAS THROWN OFF A BRIDGE!" Moka, as well as the other girls, was shocked. "…and she died…NOT ONLY HER BUT HER FATHER AS WELL! I made a promise to him to keep my friend safe from my villains before he died by one of my enemies! Don't you see! I can't keep losing people I love. It's too much! I went through too much pain, sorrow, and depression. That's why I need to protect everyone! So they don't end up like my Uncle Ben, Gwen, and her father! Even if it means losing my own life!" I was in complete rage and was in no control of my emotions at the moment in time. But every single word I had said was true. I barely act like this but it does happen.

"Peter…I had no…idea. I'm sorry. Hearing your rant made me understand what you've been going through. But…you're not the only one worried. Me, Kurumu, and Yukari were worried about you because you care for you. We wouldn't forgive ourselves if you end up injured or even dead." I was surprised to hear this. They are worried for me? Kurumu and Yukari joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, if I lost you, I cry everyday just to make the pain go away." Kurumu admitted. Is she serious? She would do that?

"Same here! I couldn't bare to see you injured or dead." Even Yukari? I was very surprised. Tears stopped leaking from my eyes and my sight stopped being blurry.

"Don't you see Peter? We want to protect you as much as you want to protect us. We're friends and friends stick together until the very end. And you don't have to worry about us too much." Moka proved her point.

"Yeah, I mean, we take care of ourselves you know. I have sharp claws and wings. I think you don't have to worry." Kurumu demonstrated by showing her claws and wings.

"Yeah! And if I'm in trouble, I can always use my magic wand! So, I'm pretty set." Wow, I didn't realize it until now. I guess I kinda overreacted. I almost forgot that they are not just innocent girls, they're also monsters who are capable of protecting themselves.

I smiled, "Alright, I trust you girls. I'm just happy to know that you are safe." I lightly chuckled. I put my hand behind my head. "Man, I really need to stop with the melodrama." They all smiled as I smiled back, knowing everything is fine. I looked over to the three guys watching. They were pretty upset but not because of my melodramatic rant but me 'stealing' their girls.

The Umbrella Head cried, "That guy…he's so mean. He's stealing our women! Right in front of our faces! Just look at him, getting all of the love! Peter Parker! I'm gonna fucking kill if it the last fucking thing I do!" He yelled, wanting vengeance. I had enough of these guys.

"Oh would you please shut up?" I shot webbing at their mouths they couldn't talk but they ripped it off. I looked at the girls. "Do you want me to handle this or you want to deal with these clowns?"

All three of the girls said, "We'll deal with it!" I stepped back and watched them fight against the perverted fan club. I see Long Neck stretching closer to Yukari.

"Yukari! My love! I want wrap my neck into that smoking hot body of yours! You're so sweet and I want a taste of it!" He stretched faster and Yukari started running around.

"NO! Gross! Get away from me you creep! Aah!" Yukari insulted him. He ignored the insult and kept chasing after his 'love'. Next up with Kurumu against her lover, Blob…or Chubby, whichever one works best. She punched his stomach but it just slipped right through the goo that is now all over her hand.

"Kurumu, I have an enormous amount of love for you! Let's stare into each other's eyes alright?" Hmm, I wonder how's she gonna do that if he doesn't have a face…hmm… She was in disgust as the goo was all over her hand.

"Eww, how am I suppose to do that if you don't have a face at all you freak!" Kurumu made an insult to him but it did no effect. She took out her claws and tried to stab him but didn't. I should have told her that melee attacks won't work. She struggled to get her hands out. Her hands were finally out of his stomach but fell on the ground landing on her ass. Finally, it was Moka's turn to confront her lover.

"Oh Moka! No matter how hard the rain pours, no matter how hard the rain falls, I will become your umbrella of love! Accept it!" Umbrella Head's umbrella kept spinning around and around, spitting out white mysterious substance all of the ground and some drips onto Moka. Oh god, please tell that's not what I think it is…

"Um no thank you but I already have an umbrella." She rejected him. He started chasing after her, still spitting out the substance. "Eww, please stop!" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all together, cornered by their lovers. Alright, no more being the spectator, it's time for Spider-Man to enter the ring again!

"Hey! You three! I know I already said this before but you guys are creepy stalkers! I bet you have a cardboard cutout of them, making out with them and wishing they were the real thing. You don't deserve to be their boyfriends! You're so pathetic that it's sad to even look at." This time, they were shocked to hear this. It's good that they listened this time so they can realize how stupid they are!

"You…are calling us…PATHETIC!?"

"And Creepy Stalkers!?" The Umbrella Head and Blob said in disbelief.

I grinned, "Yeah! That's right!"

"Grr, we're gonna destroy you! Both Spider-Man and Peter Parker!" They all shouted, at the same time. All three of them stacked on top of each other, transforming into a more hideous sight. It was an atrocity.

"Aah! This is an atrocity! Actually that's what I'm gonna call that thing, Atrocity, because 'big ugly scary unholy monster thing' is too much to say!" I wasn't scared but completely freaked out.

"Ha! Not so pathetic now are we? In fact, the only pathetic thing around here is you insect!" Atrocity was being cocky.

"Okay, first off, that's debatable. And second, I'm an arachnid! Get it right!" As I was talking, big ol' Atrocity took his chance to try to punch me. Yet, I still jumped over his giant hand, dodging it. "Hey! It's not nice to interrupt someone when their talking." A fist came at me. **SPIDER-SENSE!** I dodge it again but I jumped over it too late and he hit me, almost knocking me off ledge of the cliff. I looked down to only see rocks and the big red sea. "Yikes!" I rose back up quickly and shot a web line, zipping me away from the ledge over to the girls' side. I had an idea. One specific person might be able to finish these guys in a jiffy. I looked at Moka.

"Hey Moka?" I said her name, moving my hand over to her rosary. She saw my hand. "You know what's gonna happen right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Alright." I immediately snapped off her rosary from the chain. A bright purple light shined from her.

"AAH! What is this bright light? Where did it come from?" Atrocity had difficulty of seeing the event happening. Moka's hair started turning silver. I noticed her boobs increased a little in size as well as something else but I'm not gonna say anything about that. It would make me blush if I even think about it. And her eye color changed from emerald green to ruby red. She turned into her other personality. Her innocent self is gone and her inner vampire is upon us.

"So, you awoken me!" She yelled at Atrocity with rage. However, her adversary didn't think otherwise. They gasped in happiness.

"It's her! Those red beautiful eyes! It's our true idol! The goddess that descended from the heavens! We love you and we hope you return the same emotions!" Atrocity worshiped her. I couldn't believe this. I just face palmed and groaned in disappointment. Inner Moka didn't share the same feelings.

She scoffed, "Never. Not even if you were the last monster on Earth." This insult only made Atrocity love her more. Ugh, I never understood fan clubs and their love for their idol.

Atrocity sighed in happiness, "Oh such cold hearted words my goddess! Oh yes! May you insult some more?" I guess insults from their loves don't affect him. So, insulting and quips are out. Aw, I had more in store for him. He was running after Inner Moka.

"Peter, Kurumu, Yukari, I need you to help me out here." We all see what she is trying to do. We all nodded. Kurumu flew in the air, flew down, and kicked him behind his head which caused him to almost trip.

"Take that you dorks!" She taunted Atrocity. Next was Yukari's turn.

"**Magic Wand!** Let's rock!" She yelled out a spell which conjured a rock causing him to almost trip again. Lastly was me. I shot a web across from Atrocity, pulling it. He tripped over the web strand, finally making him fall.

"Oops! I'm sorry." I teased. He was falling straight towards Moka, putting her right foot back.

"Get lost losers." She coldly said. She released her right foot, kicking him into the air. Atrocity transformed into the three nitwits again to their human form. They fell down from the sky, landing on the ground in pain.

"Yes of course. Right away." Chubby followed her demand in defeat.

"B-But, she was the one. Our idol!" Long Neck didn't want to give up but he knew he was defeated.

"From this day forward, we are now the Vampire Fan Club ok?" They all were unconscious after that. I webbed them up just so they don't have any other surprises.

I sighed, "These guys just plain nuts… Glad we're done and over with them." I said with a glad tone. Inner Moka looked at me.

"Peter?" She called my name.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You leaving this school doesn't work for me." What? Who thought that I was leaving? "Because if you left, that means no more food for yours truly. Also, it would make the other Moka very upset." I understand that. I already made my choice in my dorm when I was calming down.

"As much as I would like to see Moka not sinking her face into you, but you still can't go." Kurumu grabbed my arm. Yukari ran to me, hugging me.

"Yeah! Please don't go!" She begged. I was confused.

"Uh alright, but Moka, what made you think I was leaving? I'm not going anywhere." All of the girls gasped. Their eyes widened.

"But you had a satchel with you!" Yukari waved her hands around frantically.

"Um, yeah and it's had my school uniform in it if I want to change out of my Spider-Man costume. I felt like I was trapped in my dorm so I decided to web sling around campus." I explained to them.

"Wait what? So all of that business about you leaving school?"

"…It wasn't true…but a matter about Moka jumping to conclusions instead." Kurumu and Yukari guessed right. I nodded my head and we all looked at Moka turning her body away from us. I snickered quietly so she didn't feel offended. After a while, she walked up to me.

"Ugh, Peter, sometimes you're just so confusing." Inner Moka grabbed the rosary out of my hand and connected back onto the chain. I still don't get how it reattaches back on without having to replace the broken chain. Her hair turned back to pink and her ruby red eyes changed back into emerald green. Moka was unconscious and I caught her before she could fall on the ground.

"Peter, I don't want you leave. Please stay…" She unconsciously muttered.

I smiled, "Don't worry Moka, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered into her ear. I saw her face twitch her lips up unconsciously. She got my message. Kurumu, Yukari, and I, carrying an unconscious Moka, headed back to campus…safe and sound…

**The Next Day**

**Ms. Nekonome's Classroom**

"There were some construction delays that took longer than it was suppose to be, but I'm proud to say that there is pay phone in the campus store. One where that will connect you to the human world." Ms. Nekonome announced which made me smile with joy. But there was more to come. "And additionally, the bus that used to come once a month, well due to overwhelming demand, the bus now comes once a day." That really gave me a big smile on my face that I yelled out, "YES!" by accident, getting up from my seat, putting my arms up in the air. Students watched me with curiosity. I sat back down and all of the students ignored it. Moka poked my shoulder. I turned my body towards her.

"Isn't this great Peter?" She asked cheerfully. I nodded with consent. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards her. "I'm sorry Peter! I can't help myself!" She quickly moved towards my neck.

"Oh boy…" I waited for this to get over with since we're in class and everyone was watching. I felt her fangs drill into my neck, sucking my blood. I can't blame her. She loves my radioactive human blood so I'm not complaining as much. Her usual sound whenever she sucks my blood, came out of her mouth as she was sucking some of it. I have to say, it's cute…

**Ryker's Maximum Security Prison, New York**

**Narrator POV**

Ryker's Maximum Security Prison, a prison for super powered baddies and mad scientists and most of them were complete Spider-Man haters for locking them up in prison for so many days and months. Especially Spider-Man's most powerful supervillains, such as Rhino, Sandman, Vulture, the Enforcers, Electro, Kraven, Doc Ock, and so much more. The prison was heavily guarded as well. But out of nowhere, the guards were taken out one by one.

"Huh? Hey, Joe? Are you ok dude? Joe?" Suddenly, a green laser shot him in the back, almost killing him but made him unconscious. Inside the prison, the speaker went off and all of the villains was hearing.

The speaker shouted out a voice, _"Hello all villains and Spider haters! It's me! Your favorite Goblin of crime! I hacked every part of this prison and will let you out for one teensy weensy favor…. Destory Spider-Man. That's all you have to do! He is found at Japan, going to a school made for monsters called Yokai Academy! I have all of your play things and costumes in an armored truck waiting for you in front of the entrance. So, I will let you out of the prison so you can put Spider-Man out of commission…Meet me, Gobby, next to the truck and we'll plan on how to end Spider-Man."_ All of the prison cells opened.

"Well boys, looks like we have business to do…" Montana said to his other associates, Fancy Dan and Ox.

"Looks like the Sinister Six is banding back together for another occupation. And increasing in numbers…" Doc Ock announced to the five other members and the new ones, Mysterio and Kraven. All of the villains escaped the prison, getting their gears as promised, outside of the prison, in the armored truck. All of their was on and saw a man in green and purple riding a gilder flying above them.

"So, you must be the Green Goblin, the man who caused Spider-Man and the Big Man trouble." Montana remarked.

"Oh so true Montana…Now, let's discuss our plan to finally rid of Spider-Man!" Goblin maniacally cackled. He pressed a button on his utility belt. Pumpkin Bombs went off throughout the entire prison, destroying it. The bombs exploded making it's usual screeching explosion. All of the villains were in awe watching the prison getting destroyed. Bricks collapsing and guards running for their lives. The villains knew who they were working with…a green and purple maniac riding a glider named…the Green Goblin...

_**End of Chapter 4. I actually liked the ending. The villains attacking Spidey in Yokai Academy or in Japan (human world) will happen at some point in the story. I had planned this entire thing. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please follow, favorite, and review this story. I would very much appreciate it. That's all I have to say for now. I'm Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see you next time in Chapter 5: Spider + Swimming Club**_


	5. Chapter 5: Spider and Swimming Club

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. I don't own Spider-Man or the main characters of Rosario + Vampire or well…anything. I made this story purely for fun and enjoyment of my time. If you enjoyed the story so far, please follow, favorite, and review this story. Thanks and enjoy chapter 5.**_

**Chapter 5: Spider + Swimming Club**

**Ms. Nekonome's Classroom, Yokai Academy**

Sometimes, I actually wonder why I let Moka suck my blood. It is my blood and I sorta need it inside my body so I can survive like everyone else. Now, I ask myself that question every time she sucks my blood. And since I am right now, Moka was sucking my blood like I'm her breakfast when we were heading to class. If she keeps this up, I don't think I'll ever live to see the next day. Oh yeah, I remember why I let her. It's because she loves my blood and I'm her friend so I have to let her do that or else she might get upset. Plus, I don't want to get smacked around by Inner Moka and her powerful kicks anytime soon. I don't mind her sucking my blood but I feel like Moka is sucking too much. At least I regenerate faster than any other normal human or monster… I hope I can heal faster than a monster. It's fast but not extremely fast compared to Wolverine's healing factor. That's the only reason why I barely make out of spars with him. I deal a good amount of damage to Logan and he heals faster than my old math teacher, back Midtown High, can say all of the numbers in Pi. Yep, 3.14 and so on and so forth. But back to Moka sucking my blood. I really need to talk to her about that. Class had just started and Ms. Nekonome had a very important announcement.

"Alright everyone! It's time for you to join a club!" She said in cheerful voice as always. "The primary objective of this academy is to prepare our monsters to adapt to the human society. Participation in these clubs will help us understand how to act like one and deepen your understanding about the human society. Now, in order to have the perfect transformation of a human, you must have a firm grasp and understanding of humans themselves. And always remember this, you must never reveal your monster form no matter what." Remember how I said that this school focuses on how to adapt and coexist with the human society, this is one of these times where the purpose of this school takes place. I must say though, joining a club would actually help but the question is…do they know how human activities work? I know their professionals and all but they grown to the monster society more and might have forgotten some parts to being human. Throughout the time of being in Yokai Academy, there has been a lot of inhuman events. Trust me, I seen a couple of these, especially with the fights against Saizou, Kurumu, Inner Moka, the lizard men, and the stalking fan club boys. I noticed that Ms. Nekonome's tail is sticking out again. I didn't say anything just to get me out of trouble. One student did something about her tail. Yeah, he wasn't one of the brightest light bulbs in this school.

"Um, excuse me?" He raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ms. Nekonome replied to his question. He pointed at her tail.

"Um, your tail…" This offended the teacher greatly obviously.

"MEOW!" She screamed. This caused her to serve the student punishment. The punishment was clawed to the face. I tried my best not to laugh but I chortled quietly.

**Yokai Academy School Grounds**

It was time to pick the club of my choosing. There were so many options but can't decide what to pick. I turned to Moka.

"Hey Moka, so what club you're joining?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. There's so many that I can't even decide." Moka kept thinking what club to choose but another idea popped in her head. "I know, why don't we join the same club so we don't have to difficulty of finding one ourselves!"

"Um Moka I'm not…Whoa!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me across the crowd of people. I thought this wasn't such a good idea. But, I don't want to hurt her feelings though so I went along with her idea and dealt with it. Again, so many clubs to choose from. I didn't think there would be so much. At Midtown High, there were clubs but not this much. I think there is over 20 clubs in Yokai Academy. I can't even keep track on how many clubs there are. There was the Photography Club, Acupuncture Club, Mummy Club, Chemistry Club, and etcetera. All of them having no normality of the activity the way humans do. Obviously the Photography Club is just an excuse to take pictures of girls. I can see a couple of club members zooming their cameras onto girls' asses and breasts. I was very disappointed. That was about to be my choice but now I know the purpose of the club, I can cross that out of the list. I didn't get the purpose of the Acupuncture Club and the Mummy Club. At least those of one of the clubs that didn't have to do with peeping on girls' personal things. Here's what I say to the Chemistry Club, I am so disappointed. This isn't even chemistry at all! All of the club members made a love potion and immediately walked to Moka.

"Moka! Drink this!"

"Please drink this potion!"

"Can you please drink this potion Moka?" They all begged her to drink their love potion. This is just sickening. I had to do something about it.

"Hey! Leave us alone you perverts!" I yelled at them. The Chemistry club members didn't have the same thoughts. What did they do? They started chasing us. I grabbed Moka and web swung away far away from those creeps. After that little predicament, we kept looking for exploring around to find one club to join. There were a group of male students together in awe, watching girls model in their bikinis. I had the curiosity of checking it out. I saw a girl with ocean blue hair. There were yellow seashells on the side of her head. She was wearing a purple bikini and a purple towel to cover the bottom part.

"Hello! Please join me and my friends in the Swimming Club." She advertised. This girl seemed to be the captain of the group. Swimming club… I can swim and I swim pretty fast because my leg muscles caused by always saving the day as Spider-Man that it's sorta like a workout almost and the fact the spider bite gave my super strength. This could be the only normal club here. **SPIDER-SENSE!** My spider sense went off? Why? I don't really see any danger nor anything threatening to anyone else. Meh, my spider sense was going off the charts right when me and Moka were exploring around the club advertisement stands. I just ignored it.

The captain of the swimming kept talking so I listened, "As of now, there are no boys in the swimming club but if you join now, you get a lot of personalized service from us." Did she just really flirt with the boys around here? I guess this is just advertisement. "So what do you say? Want to join now?" The captain posed as if she was also in modeling. I think we found our choice. Well, I gotta ask Moka first.

"Huh, I am thinking of joining. How about you Moka?" I asked her. I saw her face expression. It seems like she's worried about something.

"Well um, y-you see….I-I can't…b-because…." She stuttered. I was about to ask what's wrong until the captain of the swimming club talked to me.

"It doesn't seem like your girlfriend there doesn't want to join. But why don't you join anyway. I promise to take really good care of you." She giggled. "So, what do you say?" I was speechless. I was being flirted here by a beautiful girl, which rarely ever happens, and I was embarrassed actually. To be honest, I was going to follow Moka's decision but I think she would want me to join anyway. The reason for that is because she's a really caring person and I know she wouldn't mind.

"Well…I um…eh…" I stuttered. Moka spoke for me but volunteered herself in as well but in an angry tone.

"We're both joining!" She shouted.

"That's great. Now we have two new members! I hope you enjoy your time with us." The captain said calmly.

**Yokai Academy Swimming Pool**

I came out of the boys changing room in my swimming trunks and all I was groups of one boy and one girl. There were splashes of water going around here and there. It looked like everyone was having a great time, especially for the boys that purely came for the girls. They were playing around with each other, splashing water at each other. I didn't mind it so I dived in with finesse. My body touched the water and went right through. I haven't gone swimming in a while so I was a bit rusty but other than that. I looked like a professional swimmer if I do say so myself. But I'm not really, it's was just pure strength. Like I said…er…thought before, the spider bite gave me strength from top to bottom and I always go out as Spider-Man stopping crimes and chasing after thugs and villains that it felt like a workout for me. The bright sun was shining and a light breeze was flowing through the air. I had to say. It was a perfect day to go out for a swim. I was underwater for quite a while now. 12 feet underwater to be exact. I swam back up only to find that the captain of the swimming club was looking at me for a while now. I was a bit startled.

"Yikes, um, how long were you watching me?" I asked her.

She smiled, "You don't have fear me. I won't bite." She seductively said. "And to answer your question, since you walked out of the changing room. I saw you were underwater for 3 full minutes and I must say, I am very impressed. I don't think a lot of people can hold their breath for that long. I'm surprised someone like you would have such muscles and abs." She complimented.

"Thanks I guess it's a gift." And a curse. I felt nervous around this woman. **SPIDER-SENSE!** And my spider sense, if it doesn't shut up, has been blaring in head like it was in overdrive. I know it was telling me something but what? I don't see danger or anything threatening. I ignored it again.

"I also see that you swim very well. You have very special talents my friend. What is your name?"

"My name is Parker, Peter Parker. And I can swim fast but I rather stick to land." I shook her hand. She was surprised to hear this.

"So you must be the rumored vigilante everyone has been talking about, Spider-Man am I right?" I nodded. She grinned. "Well then, I do expect a lot from you Peter…but since you did say you rather stick to land, allow me to teach you. Our lesson starts now, itsy bitsy spider." The captain has been really flirty with me ever since I met her. Man, I'm just getting girls out of nowhere. Flash would go crazy if he saw me with a bunch of girls. Everytime the captain speaks to me, she starts moving closer and closer until her breasts touch my chest. Ohh, so soft… No, Spidey no. You are more than all of those perverts. Don't turn into one… I smiled back at her.

"Alright, let's start." I spoke in my usual tone. "So, how are we going to do this captain?" I asked.

"I'll guide you through the steps first. Is that alright?"

"Aye aye Captain!" I jokingly saluted which made her laugh.

"Oh Peter, you're so funny!" She kept toying with me. Does she like me? I mean, I gotta say…she is kinda cute… That ocean blue hair and that curvy smile. Man…why does almost every girl in this school look so hot? I tried staying comical to nerve down the flirting. The captain grabbed my wrist and guided it into the water. I felt like a kid again where I had to go to those county pools that have those swimming instructors and they taught you how to swim. Most of them were at least 17 because of summer jobs. I still remember my old swimming instructor, Michelle. She was hot but not as hot as the girls in this school. Probably right now, Michelle's in her mid 40's or 50's for all I know. The captain kept being flirty while I kept being witty. This only made the mood more and more coquettish. I looked off at the side and found Moka, sitting down with her legs tucked in leaning her back against the tall fence. She doesn't seem happy with me. I wonder what was wrong. I wanted to ask her but the captain kept pulling me back.

"Alright now, just put your in hand in the water like this…" I did as she instructed. She was behind me, guiding me as I said a couple of times already and leaning towards me. Her boobs made contact with my back. I was starting to blush a little. So this is why Tony likes to invite girls over… NO! Peter no! Come on… don't be like that. Ugh, am I really mentally punishing myself? I looked back at Moka but she looked more upset. Is it because me and the captain being together? I had no idea but she finally snapped.

"Grr, alright! That's enough!" She stood up quickly with a stern look. "Peter! You joined the swimming club so you can meet new girls didn't you?" Oh no, I see what's going on…

"W-What!? No! Moka, it's not like that!" I argued with her.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that crap! I won't put up with this!" She started running away. I yelled out her name then the captain splashed a little water on her. Moka looked startled when the splashing water almost made contact to her leg. She was feared of it from some reason. The look on her face says so. The captain decided to do something about it.

"Ugh, you are like two little toddlers fighting with each other. It's ridiculous. The only thing men and women need from each other is to take and be taken. Now, I'm sure you get my meaning." The captain grinned. "This is the swimming club you know? If you're not going to swim then why don't you just leave? Go bother someone else." She rudely said to Moka. She splashed more water at my vampire friend and it made contact this time. Her eyes widened. Moka ran off quickly than I can see it.

"Moka! Wait! Please!" I yelled. Man, that girl can run faster than Quicksilver, joking by the way. I became more concerned about her. Again, I wanted to chase after her but something else other than the captain stopped me. I saw a familiar girl jumped high in the air and landed right into me. We both accidentally submerged. All I saw was a pair of yellow panties right in front of my face. I was completely frighten. I swam back up quickly. The girl who ran into me was no other than my succubus friend, Kurumu.

"Hey Peter! What's up? I just joined the swimming club too! Isn't that great?" She hugged me. I was still scarred of seeing her panties in front of my face. I feel so dirty! Out of nowhere, I saw Yukari jumping on top of me with her flat chest crashing into my face.

"And so did I!" She giggled.

"Oh no, not again…" We both fell into the water and swam back. I was gasping for air. I got out of the pool for a little break. Kurumu and Yukari following me like moths to a flame. My succubus friend grabbed my arm and her boobs slipped my arm in between. My jaw dropped.

"Peter, can please teach me how to swim? Please!" She kept rubbing my abs while her boobs rubs my arm. My eyes widened as my mouth was open.

"Uhh Kurumu…you're kinda…uh…your breasts are…" I was again speechless. She looked into my eyes.

She sighed, "I know, my breasts are kinda hurting." She removed her bra and it almost slipped off but thanks to my arm holding up the other side, the bra didn't fully fall off. Kurumu tied her bra back on. I was starting to blush. I have a girl here who is more flirty with me than the captain is. "I think it's my bathing suit." As she was distracted, Yukari took her chance.

"Hey Peter! I want you to teach me how to swim." She asked me as she was hugging me. Both were at a brawl. They both grabbed one arm and pulled it closer to them. The two girls argued, followed with more arguing and arm tugging. My whole body feels like a rope used in a game of tug-of-war. They kept arguing with each other. Right now, they were arguing on the size of their breasts. Oh wait, now they're now using physical contact such as hair pulling and pinching. This is just absurd. I face palmed and groaned in disappointment. I tried to do something about it.

"Girls please just…" I was interrupted by the two.

"STAY OUT OF THIS AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH PETER!" They kept fighting and left them, leaving with the problem with themselves. I almost forgot about Moka. I have to go find her. I changed into my Spider-Man costume and web swung around the school looking for her.

After a while, I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked in the school. I checked every room. Even the janitor's closet! No sign of Moka. I just hope she's ok. What's her problem anyway? Did she not like seeing me and the captain being together? Was she jealous? Could that be the problem? Will I ever stop mentally asking myself questions? Alright Spidey, time to get serious. No time for jokes and quips for now. You need to look for your vampire friend who is upset with you. I swear, I'm just glad that it's just nice and sweet Moka who's mad at me. If I had a problem with Inner Moka, I'd already prepare myself a tombstone engraved with my name on it because I would not make it out. I decided to head back to the swimming club but when I was back. There were a bunch of students surrounding the empty and clear pool. I saw a sign saying 'The Heart Pounding Girls! Girls! Girls! Swim Meet'. There was a swim meet? I didn't even know. I'll just sit back and watch. I made myself a web hammock above the crowd to rest on as I watched, overlooking everyone. I looked at the other side of the pool and saw….a stage with a microphone? What's the purpose of a stage if this is just a swim meet? Maybe there was going to be some entertainment in the beginning. It's a logical guess but you can never be too sure about things you don't know. I saw Kurumu on stage still in her swimsuit. Was she…? Alright, I guess singing is the entertainment since I don't see any drums, guitars, or any other type of instrument other than the microphone surrounded by large speakers. The crowd cheered. Kurumu sang and she sounded like a natural! I bet a record label would love her! Some swimming events were happening as she was singing. But what really confused me was there was a lot of shoving and pushing going on. After some time, her verse was over. The music in the background changed. I wonder who's singing next. As expected, Yukari was on the stage. The crowd kept on cheering like people would cheer for a NFL game or a MLB game (not talking about the video games just to be clear). My little witch friend started singing and also sounded like a natural! Both girls sang beautifully. Same as Kurumu, events were going on as she was singing. And again, more pushing and shoving going on. More events happened such as crawling through a tube but groups of girls got stuck and an event where you had to throw red balls into a net way up high. I saw so many of them that some almost hit me. What I didn't realize until now was there were teams. Red and white. Kurumu being on red while Yukari was on white. A thought came up in my head. Did this whole thing start beginning with the fight the two girls had? Grr, I leave for only 40 minutes and this whole thing started. Wait Spidey, don't jump to conclusions…like Moka did… Maybe this is a legit swim meet. Actually, I noticed this isn't even a swim meet. It's just a competition of different random events. Yukari's verse was over and the music in the background stopped. There was one last event and it was so ridiculous, I almost snickered a bit. The event was called: 'The Bra-Busting Girls! Girls! Girls! Water Joust'. I swear, just the name makes me want to laugh. There were girls stacked on top of other girls, both on red and white. Kurumu and Yukari were apparently the leader of the teams. Alright, this is gonna get messy. Both teams charged at each other, doing some dirty fighting such as taking other girls' bras off or pinch each other.

The teams kept fighting and I was starting to get more and more worried about Moka. I was hoping she was ok. I had a frown on my face. I changed out of my costume, back into my swimming trunks. I was looking at my reflection in the water. I saw the captain of the swimming club walk towards me.

"Hey what's wrong? You look down. You're surrounded by fun, games, events, and beautiful girls. Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked me. I chuckled a little.

"Sorry captain, I'm just not that type of spider."

"Then let us go for a little swim. I don't know what's wrong with you but I'll help you forget about it." She held my hand and helped me up from the ground. We walked away from the battle between Kurumu and Yukari but when I looked back, I saw Yukari cheering in victory holding Kurumu's yellow bra. Kurumu, on the other hand, was embarrassed, hiding her boobs. I slightly chuckled. The captain and I left the scene.

The pool finally cleared up of the girls fighting against each other and I was being lectured on swimming by the captain herself. I still thought about Moka. I try to think of something else but every time, I have an image of Moka in my head like it was permanently attached to my brain. I still had a frown on my face. I sighed a little and the captain noticed.

"Are you really hooked up on this 'Moka' girl?" She asked. I slightly gasped. "Why don't you stop thinking about her and look at me instead huh?" She moved my head towards herself.

"Captain I um…" I was stopped by the captain again.

"Oh please call me Tamao would you? The truth is I had my eye on you since the opening ceremony for new students. Since then, I can't stop thinking about you." She was hoping I would accept this but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Tamao but I really need to leave now. I need to go find Moka." I rejected. I was about to leave when she pulled my head towards her soft breasts. Still, so soft… Ugh! Alright, soon I'm gonna mentally slap myself in the face if I don't stop thinking like that.

"Not so fast! We have no intention of letting people leave." She hugged my head until I got off of her. I looked around to see a girls biting on boys' shoulders and arms, sucking the life energy away from them. I was shocked. They looked like to be soft skinned but now wrinkly and skinny.

"Huh? What's going on!?" I demanded. I looked back at Tamao to see that she transformed into this elegant but dangerous creature. I peered and saw that the bottom of her changed. Her legs were gone, replaced by scaled tail. She started to develop fins, her hands were sharper, and she developed gills on her neck. There were scale all over her body. I knew exactly what type of monster she is, knowing by her tail, a mermaid.

"Don't think too badly of us. We do lure innocent men into water to suck their life force. But we are mermaids after all. It's sorta our thing." She explained the scenario to me. I gasped. My jaw dropped. She jumped up from the water and was above me. I saw her grinning at me. Yep, she's gonna suck my life force. So that's why my spider sense was in overdrive. These girls are the danger and I didn't even realize it. Tamao's hand moved my head towards hers.

"Ah your lovely scent…it's so irresistible like it was…a human's…" Wait hold the phone! Does she know I'm human? If so, then it looks like I'm going on a fishing trip. Some mermaids wanted me as well. Wow, when Tamao said my human scent was irresistible, she wasn't kidding! I was surrounded by many of them. They begged and pleaded for my body. I heard Kurumu and Yukari. Looks like they finally stopped fighting.

"Peter!" They both shouted. A couple of mermaids confronted the two girls in a face off. Kurumu released her claws.

"Back off creeps!" She demanded. Yukari took out her magic wand.

"I would back off if I were you!" The two girls and the mermaids fought. I was stuck with multiple of them and Tamao. I tried to swim out of the water but one of them pulled me back towards them. I punched the mermaid in the face and blinded her with webbing. Yeah, I had my web shooters while in water. You can never be too careful. I came prepared. I always do…well ok sometimes I don't but that's not the point. I launched myself out of the water and in mid air. I shot a web at one of the mermaids, pulled myself towards her, and smashed my feet into her and bounced off back in midair. Ahh, web strikes. Oh how I love it do that to my enemies. Thank you Luke Cage! Apparently, mermaids can shoot themselves into midair and followed me. While in midair, I drop kicked two of them back down where they came from but was unconscious. I fell back down into the water. I peered at Tamao who is swimming towards me and jabbed her right cheek.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said in an angry tone. Her mouth widened and saw a bunch of sharp teeth like it was from a shark. I swam fast away from the mermaid captain. I shot a web line at the fence and pulled myself. I bounced right off of it and was midair again above the pool. More mermaids kept coming. The more they came, the more pain I give them. Sometimes I web strike or punch them. I did everything I could to defeat these mermaids. One of them had sharp nails and slashed me with them. I fell back down into the pool again, which is not where I want to be at. Quick fact, spiders and water don't mix at all! I heard a familiar voice. The voice yelled out my name. I turned around in the direction of it. The voice was Moka! I looked back at Tamao who looks like she was gonna have me for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. I kept punching her and jabbed her hip. This only made her more angry.

"Don't worry Peter! Just hold on! I'm coming to save you!" She yelled. She was about to enter in the water when she stopped at the edge of the pool. Moka decided just to jump in there and save me. When her body touched water, she starting to get electrocuted. I gasped.

"Moka!" I shouted. It looked like she barely knew how to swim. She tried to get out of the water and hold on for dear life.

"Well well, it looks like the rumor was true all along. Little Ms Moka is a vampire." Tamao mocked.

"Peter! Water is a major weakness for vampires!" Kurumu shouted at me. So water is a weakness for vampires? I thought it was just holy water. Looks like I was wrong.

"We got to do something right now!" Yukari said. Moka was struggling to get out until she started drowning.

"Moka!" I yelled. I tried to save her but Tamao kept stopping me. All I could see of Moka now was her arm sinking into the water. I was shocked. Was she drowning? I was furious at the mermaids. "Moka! NO!" I looked at Tamao who was laughing. I was furious, "Get the fuck off of me you bitch!" I smashed my elbow into mermaid captain's face and uppercutted her. Kurumu held her down for a while so I could have a chance of saving Moka.

"Go now Peter! Rescue Moka while I hold on Miss Mermaid here!" I nodded and submerged. I barely could see anything until I saw Moka's rosary shine in my eyes. I followed it and found her. I don't think I could grab her and swim back up in time. There was only one way to save her… I went for her rosary and pulled it off the chain with no sweat. Above me, I saw group of bats flying down towards Moka's body, covering her. The transformation was starting and once it was complete. The pool started swirling around like a whirlpool. The water turned somewhat a red color instead of a clear ocean blue. Was that suppose to happen during Moka's transformation? I went along with it. When the whirlpool started, I launched myself out of the swirling pool and onto land. The whirlpool stopped and I saw Moka alive, standing in the pool. She was electrocuting a little but that didn't hurt her as much. Her sliver hair was a little wet but not really a problem. Same goes for her clothes.

"Now listen, you have been nothing but a pain in my ass." Inner Moka insulted the mermaid captain.

"Oh my…so much power. I never expected this." Tamao was in disbelief. "But she is still a vampire." Great, now she's starting to think. She and the rest of mermaids splashed water at Moka. "Drink this!" So much water was splashed at her and she wasn't doing anything to stop it. I saw Kurumu kicked three of the mermaids which made them unconscious.

"Drink it yourselves you bitches!" Yukari conjured some golden pots on top of their heads. I was siting down watching the three girls fight. I was very impressed actually.

"My my you look awful. You're sparking like crazy and I imagine that you must be quite a bit in pain right now. Stop pretending that it doesn't hurt and admit you lost." Tamao insulted.

"Don't flatter yourselves. A pathetic little minnow like you, I could beat you in my sleep." Inner Moka countered.

"Minnow?" Tamao looked pissed. The insult made her more upset then she was with me. "You'll pay for that!" Tamao started swimming towards Moka. "Vampires are weak in water but for a mermaid like me, the water is home territory and there is no chance of you winning here!" Moka looked at her and thought of an idea.

"Oh is that so?" She launched herself in the air and Tamao followed her. "I can't believe took the bait like that! That's just like a fish." She scorned the mermaid captain. Tamao maniacally laughed and went after Moka.

"Die!" Tamao yelled. She started sounding too cocky which gave Moka a chance to do this.

"Know your place!" Moka kicked the mermaid back down and landed in a big net. Tamao was shocked and was in disbelief. I almost snickered seeing the mermaid stuck in a net.

"Well she should've known that if a mermaid is in midair, that's not exactly home territory." Kurumu said, crossing her arms. Yukari nodded. I saw Moka fall to her knees and I came by her side.

"Oh my god, Moka are you ok?" I asked concerned. I looked at her. Even in her vampire form, she still looked so weak. I pitied her. She looked up at me and slapped my face. "Ow, you could have just said 'yes' if you did." I rubbed my cheek where she slapped me.

"You listen to me Spider-Idiot! You don't know a single thing about her so don't pretend that you do. I wonder why I'm even 'acquaintances' with you in the first place! You're only an immature boy who only thinks for himself." Inner Moka grabbed her rosary from my hand and started walking away. "Think of her feelings sometime. She was crying her eyes out." I was surprised to hear this. She was right. I only thought of myself. After hearing that from Moka, I now hate myself. I needed to be alone. I stood there after a couple of minutes. I shot a web line at a tree branch swung off back to my dorm.

I didn't come to class today and I bet Moka didn't either. I wasn't in the mood. I was in my Spider-Man costume swinging around campus thinking to myself, am I really that selfish? Sure, I act immature at times but not all the time. I felt guilty and didn't have the guts to show my face to anyone which is why I'm wearing my costume. I was soaking wet as well because it started to rain. At least I didn't have to take a shower today. I continued the rest of my time web slinging around while thinking about the words Moka said to me. I was even thinking of changing my superhero name as Spider-Idiot...

After a while, the rain stopped and the sky cleared up. I kept swinging from tree branch to tree branch. After a while of thinking and stress, I finally decided to confront Moka and apologize. I looked all around the school for her but no sign. Nothing…where could she be? Did my stupidity and selfishness made her leave? I need to find her. I kept swinging around school grounds. I found her sitting by the stair steps of the pool entrance. I overlooked her on a tree branch. She must so upset with me. I can't bare to see her like this. I had to do something about it. I jumped off the tree branch and landed in front of Moka. She was startled by me appearing out of nowhere.

"Um Moka, I'm sorry…about earlier. I wasn't thinking of your feelings and I was being selfish….do you…accept my apology?" I was waiting for an answer. It was silent for a couple of seconds or so. I saw her smile.

"Of course I accept your apology. But if you really want to be in it, then let's just join the swimming club! I won't be able to swim of course but at least I can cheer you on." Moka said. I was happy she accept my apology but I wasn't so sure about the swimming club thing. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"That's nice Moka but to be honest, I don't want to join the swimming club. What if you got water on you? I couldn't bare to see you getting electrocuted. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"N-No, I'm fine with it really! You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, if that's the case, then there's NO way we're gonna join the swimming club. Besides, those mermaids are creepy as hell…" A voice came out of nowhere above the two of us. We both looked up and saw Ms. Nekonome. I was little startled but no worries. She was licking on a frozen fish on a stick like it was a popsicle and was in a bathing suit. I guess she was tanning. I find the frozen fish on a stick thing a bit amusing but I was serious right now.

"Well why don't you two join the newspaper club?" She offered.

"Newspaper Club?" Moka and I both asked.

"Yep, you see I'm the faculty advisor." We both thought about it.

"Well Moka, I think we found ourselves a winner. What do you think?" I asked her before we can jump to things.

"It sounds like a perfect fit!" She said cheerfully.

"Yippie! I finally got members!" Ms. Nekonome cheered with a bunch of happiness. In the forest, we saw both Kurumu and Yukari running towards us.

"Hey hold on! You two aren't joining that club without me!" Kurumu yelled.

"Yeah! I wanna be in it too!" Yukari shouted.

"Whoo! This makes four! I'm so happy!" Yeah no kidding. She took off her sunglasses and hat and jumped into the pool. I chuckled a little.

"Peter, it looks like we're in the same club after all!" Moka cheerfully said as she hugged me. Kurumu and Yukari quickly joined the hug with me in the middle, being crushed in a death group hug.

"You know, it would make things a whole lot better if you girls didn't crush me in a death groupie!" All three of them ignored me and Moka did her usual thing after every adventure. With her sucking my blood and being crushed in a death group hug, it almost made me faint. But other than that, everything else was good. I got my friend back, was hugged by three girls, and was going back into helping the newspaper with no J.J. hating my alter ego's guts. Life in Yokai Academy was just an awesome adventure…

**Tokyo, Japan (Human World)**

**Narrator POV**

In the human world, in Japan; cars were honking and there were many people walking on the sidewalks and crossing the streets. But there was one man in particular who was different from all of the others. He seemed tough and wore black clothes. And only black. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He seemed to be an American visiting but he was such more than that. He walked into an alleyway, looked around if someone was watching, and changed. He changed physically. Something gooey came out of his shirt and it started expanding. It looked to be living. Living goo was living on this man's body but this goo gave this man powers, powers he could've used for saving innocent lives against villains but he chose the wrong path because of another man, Peter Parker. The living organic black goo transformed the man into a ferocious monster. The monster was black. It had white sharp eyes and sharp teeth. He was big and looked deadly. On his chest was a spider logo but it's legs stretched from his chest to his back. This monster's name was Venom, one of Spider-Man arch enemies. He smiled, knowing he is getting one step closer to finally kill Peter Parker. He walked up to the wall and sticked onto it like the spider vigilante. Venom crawled all the way up to the roof and overlooked all of the innocent people on the ground.

**"Hehe look out 'bro', we're coming for you…"** He roared loudly as he web swung away like Spider-Man but was swinging on a black tentacle-like web strand. Venom was coming for Peter Parker and he is planning to finally kill him once and for all...

**End of Chapter 5. This chapter was pretty swell if I do say so myself. A little short but it'll do... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please follow, favorite, and review. I love making chapters for fanfictions and it would just help me a lot if you guys gave some support. That's pretty much all I have to say for now, I'm Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see you later in Chapter 6: Spider vs. Symbiote + Werewolf.**


	6. Chapter 6: Spider vs Symbiote&Werewolf

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. I don't own Spider-Man or the main characters of Rosario + Vampire or well…anything. I made this story purely for fun and enjoyment of my time. If you enjoyed the story so far, please follow, favorite, and review this story. If you're asking why Moka is sucking Peter's blood even though it's filled with radioactivity? Well, I wanted it like that. Plus, I was thinking… Compare Michael Morbius to Moka Akashiya, could one of them be a different kind of vampire than the other? That's why I let Moka suck Peter's blood and not get the radioactive part in her system. If it's not possible, then just pretend that vampires in this story are immune to it because I'm not gonna change it. Thanks and enjoy chapter 6.**_

**Chapter 6: Spider vs. Symbiote + Werewolf**

**Yokai Academy**

It's always good to start a new day fresh. I wish I had one of those days. Once I saw Moka, I forgot about her daily blood sucking routine. I should remember that by now. She just asked me if she can suck my blood. I didn't even answer yet and she still sucks my blood. Even though my answer was 'yes'…. Again, I wonder how she doesn't get radioactivity in her system. Was it vampires were immune to radioactivity? The world may never know… Meh whatever, she really loves to suck my blood. She said it was the sweetest out of every type of blood she sucked. Aw, now I feel warm and fuzzy inside. I'm starting to get comfortable with Moka sucking my blood everyday. But still, I always feel really woozy every time she does. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kurumu grabbed my head and pulled it towards her breasts. OH MY GOD! It was so soft… It feels so… No Peter no! How can Kurumu's breasts feel like soft cloud I could sleep on? Well one thing for sure is her breasts are actually suffocating me! I tried to get out but I don't think I'll be getting out of this.

"Peter! Today's our first day and I'm so happy when I get to be in the newspaper club with you!" She said with merriment. She was high-spirited about this thing. I heard a voice as I was suffocating. It was Yukari.

"Hey! I'm in the newspaper club too so let me have a chance with Peter!" The eleven year old witch girl tried to get a hold me which I wished she did if it wasn't for Kurumu pulling me away from her. I'm losing air by the second. I wonder how this is even possible!? Is there a book telling you how to survive being suffocated by a girl's breasts? Hope so because I'm dying here!

"Sorry no!" She refused to let me go. Aw man, is this really how a hero is gonna die? By soft breasts? This is the stupidest way to die but might be a good way. I tried to say something but it was all muffled and no one can hear me. My hand was still up, asking for help. It looked like no one bothered to help because they were bothered by their problems and didn't notice my hand which is obviously in their eye range. Well…I lived a good life right? I mean, I made friends and they weren't really bothered by the fact that I'm getting lightheaded by my other friend, Kurumu and her breasts. I lived and learned from my mistakes. And my mistake today was being friends with a big breasted girl. It's not a bad thing but using her breasts as a suffocating weapon is another story… Yep, and ding! The timer went off and I fainted by loss of air. Yukari saw my hand go down and realized what just happened to me…well almost…There's a reason why I said 'almost'.

"Oh no! Peter's dead!" She frantically shouted. Yep, exactly why I said it. The two other girls gasped. Kurumu finally released me of her soft breasted prison and looked me, my unconscious limping body. My face had turned into a shade of blue and purple caused by loss of oxygen. All three of them thought I was dead… a little over climatic but they're gonna have to 'live and learn' by this. The three girl kept shaking my unconscious body, freaking out and yelling out my name until I regained consciousness. Now, if I watched this in third person view, I would laugh even though I am unconscious.

**Newspaper Club**

"Hello! Let's get started shall we! Welcome to Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club!" Ms. Nekonome said with her usual joyful tone. I looked around the room and saw no one else but me, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ms. Nekonome. Wow, I can imagine a cricket chirping in the background right now as I looked around in this empty space. This is familiar because of this one episode in SpongeBob where every time Squidward comes out on stage, everyone would stop cheering. And when SpongeBob came out, everyone continued cheering. I can point many things out of this room. Yep, there's a chalkboard behind our faculty advisor…Oh and a newspaper on the floor, oh yeah air, air, air, and more air. I really have to start thinking about more positive things than joke around. I guess joking around is positive things. It does help many people from adversity. I wonder why there wasn't that much members. It was just the four of us as members. We all looked around the room to find anymore things other than an empty room.

I asked, "Wait, it's just the four of us? Isn't there more members?"

"Why yes! I guess he…" Ms. Nekonome was stopped. A voice came from the door.

"Sorry that I'm late!" A man was standing outside of the open entrance.

"See? Here he is now." Our teacher introduced him.

"I apologize for being a little tardy but there were things I had to pick up." The guy had something to get alright! Flowers and roses… he got flowers and roses? Hmm, totally not obvious at all (sarcastic). He knew three girls were gonna join so he went out to buy flowers. I guess it's a sweet thing to do but I know something is gonna go south on this with intentions I do not want to even think about. Wait Pete, don't jump to conclusions. Give a guy a chance. Maybe he's trying to be nice and sweet guy. You always have to give a first good impression when meeting someone new. "Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you all." He smiled. Wow, those are some shiny teeth he has there. "I'm Ginei Morioka, the class president of the newspaper club. But please, do call me Gin." He offered the flowers and roses to Moka and Kurumu. He noticed Yukari was in the room, sitting between the two other girls. So he grabbed one rose from Kurumu's batch of roses and flowers and gave it to her. "Huh? I guess things do come in small packages." He smiled again with his shiny teeth. Gin didn't notice me but I was just figment of people's imagination. "Ahh, those roses make you even more lovelier than you already are." Hmm, I guess this guy is the flirtatious type but I need more info to find out if this guy is one of those pervs.

"Well anyway, Gin here is the only other member and he's a sophomore. Since he's the oldest, he'll be the class president. If you have any questions, you can direct them to him." Ms. Nekonome pointed out.

"Right! I'm here for all of you!" Gin said. I raised my hand.

"Uh, yes Peter?" Our cat teacher asked.

"Well if you need any extra help, I could be in an assistance. In my stay in the human world, I worked for the local newspaper so I could get some money and I know how things work. So if they want, they can ask me for help as well." I offered which Ms. Nekonome instantly nodded as approval.

"Well, it looks like we have two people you can ask. If you need anything, just them alright? Oh yeah, the faculty meeting is about to start. I'm sorry for leaving but Gin? Can you deal with the rest of the club activities while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry Ms. Nekonome. You can count on me." He waved goodbye to our cat teacher.

Things were going off pretty slow but it was our first day. But Gin was going to explain things about the club.

"Alright! Let's get down to business. Let me explain what the newspaper club is all about. First things first, the newspaper club writes and publishes the school newspaper. When something happens on campus, we're there to report it and will do anything for a story. That includes throwing ourselves in harm's way if needed." Ok then, I already do that as Spider-Man so not really a big problem for me. "So, you better prepare yourselves now guys because this is thrill ride is about to get bumpy." Wow, this guy is pretty serious about the school newspaper. He had a good motives and I definitely agree. When I'm Spider-Man, it's not a thing to reckon with. I have to risk my life to save the innocent of people of New York from the likes of supervillains and thugs. Everyday, there is one drastic problem that threatens the community and injures many police officers who try to help out. And I come in to stop it. I have to do to keep the community out of danger and harm's way. Danger was in the superhero job description, even risking life and limb. Yep, it's in there. This club might be the best choice I've made. I get to go out and do my regular thing with the newspaper club by my side. Mostly likely, if the scoop has to do with violence and a threat to the innocent, I can go in as Spider-Man and you know…serve justice I guess. Everyone else probably had the same thought but without the crime fighting and Spider-Man.

Gin continued on, "But of course, we just report on the normal stuff…" He sat back down. Well that was a downer. I really hoping for something that will get my adrenaline pumping. Somethings are just too good to be true. "With all that said, do you have any story ideas you wanna share?" We all tried to think of something. I was about to go with myself, well my alter ego but I didn't want to sound like a cocky prick. Kurumu thought of something which really caught my attention.

"I've got an idea. How about the peeping tom?" She recommended. I became very concerned.

"Peeping tom? 'This' I gotta hear."

She started her explanation of this peeping tom, "So you haven't heard yet? Well there is this pervert going around campus, peeping on girls mainly in the girls changing room. People can't get a glimpse of him because the freak is so fast that he might be faster than the vigilante Spider-Man or as well all know, Peter Parker. Some people actually think it is actually him. But I wouldn't think so… I know a lot of things from Peter and he wouldn't do such a thing. It has to be someone else."

"A peeping tom? That's the worst of the worst!" Moka exclaimed. Why do people think 'I' was the one who was peeping on them? I swear if the Chameleon is related to this, then I will hang him upside down above the incinerator with his pants off only showing off his boxers.

"Yeah! That for sure! This guy has got to be stopped!" Yukari pointed out.

"That's why the newspaper club was made, to expose people and creeps of the wrong doings. We're gonna use the newspaper against the peeping tom." Kurumu said as we all nodded.

"Well, the first thing we gotta do for this story is to find ourselves some informants." Gin planned. Well, my spider sense could do some help with that but he had other plans.

"How are we going to that Gin?" Moka asked with curiosity.

"Through the first rule of reporting, hit the pavement and start asking questions."

**Yokai Academy Hallways**

He showed us a poster that we're gonna hang up now. Moka and Kurumu were hanging up some.

Gin asked me, "Peter, do you mind go fetch us more poster ads?" I nodded. He kept talking about the ropes. "The average citizen is your best resource." The two girls were struggling with the poster hanging. Apparently, they need a stepping stool.

"Um Gin, you sure you want us to put the posters up this high?" asked Moka. Gin looked over at them.

He answered her question, "Nah, I want them higher."

"What? Higher? Did you just say higher?" Kurumu was confused. Why would posters be up so high?

"Yeah, just a little bit more girls."

"Is this high enough?"

"No, a little more higher…" Yukari walked over to Gin.

"Hey, I could help put up posters too." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, not until you get a bit taller ok? I'm sorry Yukari but you're just a bit too small." He explained. She pouted and watched the two girls struggling to hang up posters. I came back with more posters I got from the room where the newspaper club was at. It was a bit far but web slinging speed did the trick. When I came back, I saw Gin watching the two girls endeavoring to hang up the posters. He kneeled down and looked up them. I wondered what he was doing. I walked right next to him, kneeled down, and looked where Gin was looking at. Oh god, he was looking…THERE! Under their skirts!? My jaw dropped. Well, I already got enough info about this guy. It's now obvious. I wished I knew sooner so I could stop this from happening but was too late. I saw him blushing and smiling, looking up at my friends' panties. Disappointed at Gin, I took action and tried to stop him.

"Gin! What the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled at him. I know I went a little far with the swear word but I wasn't going to let this fly. He quickly stood back up and turned away from me. The girls stopped trying to hang the poster to wondering what was all of the commotion.

"Huh? What do you mean Peter?" Gin lied. He pretended he didn't look up at their panties. I was upset, indeed.

"Dude! You know exactly what I mean!" I kept yelling at him. "You were looking up their skirts!"

"What? Why would a guy like me do such a horrible thing?" He lied again.

"Hey, what's going on?" Moka asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's Peter here. He was telling me about how he looked up your skirts." My jaw dropped, as well as Moka and Kurumu.

They both yelled in disbelief, "What!?"

"Wait what? No! You're the one who did that!" I had to say, he's smart blaming on me. And it made me tick. I wasn't the only one. The two girls walked up to me which followed up to me getting nervous.

"Peter!" They both yelled. Oh boy, this is not my day… I really wish something significant happened that would get me out of this situation. I wanted to web sling out of here but it would only make it worse. Fuck you Gin…

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! Honest! I did look up your skirts but just let me explain things before you…" I was slapped in the face, both cheeks having their hand marks on them. "…slap me…ow…" Well, this is just great. But I know this isn't over yet. Gin was the type of pervert who wouldn't give up easily. Actually, do any perverts give up easily? No, they will do anything to get a girl like Moka and Kurumu. I was getting dizzy from the two slaps the girls gave me. I can imagine me hearing a cuckoo clock going off in my head. It appeared to be Kurumu didn't mean to slap me but was just reflex.

"Oh I'm sorry Peter. I guess that was just reflex or something." She apologized but Yukari was against me.

"Well, if you ask me, he deserved that for peeping." She left as she said her sentence in disgust.

"If you wanted to see my panties, you could've just asked me." Kurumu pointed out as she left the scene as well. I was completely red when I heard her say that. I don't even want to look at any panties whatsoever!

"Kurumu, wait up! I didn't mean to…" Last but not least was Moka, looking at me in disappointment. I was a bit scared of what she'll do to me, especially if it was Inner Moka. She also started leaving, walking right passed me. "Ugh, Moka wait! Just please, let me explain!" I tried to get her attention.

She said last words before she left, "I hate perverts…" She ran away from me to who knows where. Gin didn't help out the situation either.

"Great job Peter, now the activity is canceled because of you." He also left. I watched Moka leave and groaned, face palming. And if things can't get any worse…

**Later that day…**

**Narrator POV**

It was night. The moon was out. Everyone was fast asleep but one man. Gin was standing on the rooftop of the male dorm apartment. The red moon was shining above him, lighting up some parts of the area around him. He grinned, knowing Peter will be out of the way of getting his love. He looked over at the girls' dorm apartment. As he did, he looked in Moka's window and saw her. She looked to be sleeping.

"Ahh, the full moon tonight is gorgeous…but not as gorgeous as you my little Moka. Soon, that annoying bug, Peter Parker, will be out of the way and you will be mine." He smiled.

**The Next Day**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

I tried to talk to Moka about the situation we had yesterday. She kept avoiding me. Did I really just lose her again? This has to be the third time I lost Moka as a friend. I begged and pleaded for her to talk to me. After a couple of tries, Moka said she doesn't want to see or talk to me anymore which really my jaw drop. After hearing that, I was bummed out. It really crushed me. Hearing that from her made me upset. I barely could go back outside without my costume on to hide myself. I did all I could to make her understand I didn't mean to but it doesn't seem achievable. I guess I do deserve the silent treatment for looking up at her panties, even though I did it by accident. I calmed down a bit after and went on my daily web slinging routine. You know, I web sling around campus but do a bunch of acrobatic moves and tricks. Sometimes, I would fling myself into a small space that seems impossible to fit through and succeed in firing through. It really excites me to do things that seem almost impossible. I was doing that for an hour and felt really tired after. I landed on the roof where I usually go when I want to be alone. And for the reminder of my time, I listened to music on my iPod.

**Girls Locker Room**

**Ginei Morioka POV**

In the girls locker room, a couple of girls were talking to each other doing things a normal teenage girl would do. I decided to peep on them. Oh how I love to do that.

One of the girls asked a question, "Hey, do you think that Peter Parker guy is Spider-Man?"

"No, he looks scrawny to be Spider-Man. But I do wonder if Peter and Moka are dating. I heard that from Tiffany that she heard from Donnie that Moka kissed him on the neck."

"Aw, how romantic!" I was shocked to hear this. This will not ok with me!

I screamed, "What!? No way! You have to be kidding me!" All of the girls heard the voice coming from outside so they checked out of the window to see if anyone was peeping on them.

"Hey! Who's out there?" The voice they heard did sound like a guy's. I guess it is better to be safe than sorry. They checked but no one was there. Maybe they were just imagining things. False, I was the man who peeped on them but I was so quick that it looked like I teleported onto the roof. I'm that quick. I had to do something about Peter and Moka. Those two being together doesn't work for me. I needed to do something quick to split Peter and Moka apart so I can have her all to himself. And I knew what things she hated. She even said it out loud. I remembered Moka saying she hated perverts. That's what I'll do. I'll trick Peter into looking in the girls locker room and take photographic evidence to show Moka. It would possibly work but I thought about the rumor everyone has been talking about. I kinda believe that he is Spider-Man. He's got the right height and body shape, even the similar sounding voice. But if Peter is truly Spider-Man, then I'm completely screwed. It's worth a try to do this plan though. I can't let him win over Moka! One question though, why was she kissing him on the neck? Was it some kind of affectionate thing they are doing? I don't know but I won't allow it anyway! Time to put my plan into action.

**Newspaper Club Room**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

I went back to the newspaper club, out of costume of course mainly because I forgot to charge my iPod overnight and it ran out of battery life. I had nothing else to do so might as well go back to the newspaper club. I didn't want to go back to my dorm. It's boring there. As soon as I got there, Moka and Kurumu instantly gave me 'the look'. I shot a web on the ceiling and hung upside down on it but I didn't lower myself down too much. Just up at eye level. Everything was silent…nothing. Nothing to do. No conversation between us too! I need to talk to them and tell them that it was a misunderstanding. I couldn't bare being stared at by them. It felt like I was playing a staring game with them. I tried not to look at Moka and Kurumu but every time I do, they follow in the direction where my eyes are looking at. Yeah, it's not easy. I should be used to 'the look' from Gwen. Whenever something like this happens, she would give me 'the look' and I would be used to it. Maybe it's not used to it now because they are not Gwen. I'm probably more used to her look than Moka's and Kurumu's look. I couldn't stand this anymore, I had to do something. Besides, their 'looks' give me the creeps. I shivered a couple of times just by looking at it. They also kept…uh…how should I say it? They kept 'hmm'-ing at me which made me very nervous to even talk to them. But I had to make them understand I didn't mean to look at their underside.

I broke the silence, "Look, this is ridiculous. I didn't even mean to look at your panties. It just happened. Come on, you know me! You know I wouldn't do such a thing. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!" I explained. Moka and Kurumu 'hmm'-ed again! I'm really starting to dislike it but no hate. They both turned away from me. I don't think they understood me. Well, it was worth a try though. I just sighed with my head looking down or up? I don't know since I'm hanging upside down on a web strand sticking on the ceiling. I didn't really want to stay there longer. I couldn't stand them looking at me like that and making that sound every time I say something. Heck, they did the sound whenever I did something! I stopped hanging upside down, grabbed my satchel, and left the newspaper club.

**Yokai Academy School Grounds**

I don't understand. I try to explain to the girls yet they don't believe me! Have they lost all trust with me? Do they hate me? Is there anyway that'll get me out of this situation and everything will go back to the way it was? I don't even know if Yukari lost trust in me. She is a girl and she is a friend to both Moka and Kurumu. It would make sense that she lost all trust in me. I asked myself: "Why doesn't anyone believe me?" I just want to find a sign that would help me get the four of us back together as friends and homies. Yes, I said homies, don't question me. I kept thinking about this while I walked around campus. I wonder something though. Everytime I do something stupid that'll get Moka or all three of the girls mad at me, we usually make up after a huge adventure or battle. I'm actually waiting for that to happen. One person stopped me in my path. It was Gin. The man who got me into this situation in the first place. I don't hate nor do I like him right now. I'm sorta in the middle with the guy.

"Hey Peter!" He called my name, sounding very worried. I walked up to him, wondering what he wanted.

"Hey Gin. What's up?" I asked, sounding surprisingly calm. Despite of the fact, He was the one that got me into this mess.

"There was an incident that just happened not to far from here and I need you to come with me! Come on!" Gin quickly explained. He might be lying though. The thing is my spider sense didn't go off. But I couldn't really trust the guy so I have to keep my guard up for anything suspicious.

I followed him to an alleyway. It was deserted, no one was around but me and Gin. This is getting more suspicious. What's he up to? He had to have a plan to make the situation I have with the girls more worse. I feel it in my gut. "I saw it happening through this window. Why don't you check it out?"

"Wait? Through this window?" I asked curiously. This felt like a trap, trickery.

"Yes."

"Are you sure this window?"

"Yes just look through!"

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!"

"Are you one hundred and TEN percent sure?"

"Yes! I looked through it before!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Just look through the friggen window!" Gin was annoyed which was my purpose. I needed a little laugh out of this. Plus, he sounded pretty mad when I didn't look through it. He must really want me to look through it. He was desperate. It was silent for a couple of seconds.

I simply said, "Alright, I'll look through it." He smiled in success.

"Just move the drum up to the window so you can see." I listened to his instruction. I moved the drum above the window and climbed up it. I took a glimpse and saw…oh…the girls changing room… Trap, definitely a trap. I couldn't believe I actually walked right into it. I wasn't very happy at Gin. In fact, I want to web him up and stick him at the tallest point of the school. Leaving him there as he cries for help while I taunt at him. Right now it's only a fantasy but once this is done and over with, it's gonna become reality. My face had turned red once I saw those girls changing. I was speechless to be honest. I heard a camera take a snapshot and my eyes widened. Turning around, I saw Gin taking a picture of me peeping. Fucking Damn Deception! A fucking hoodwink! Now, I was ticked. Fucking Ticked! He had that evil grin on his face.

"You know Pete, nobody likes a peeping tom…" He showed me the picture. In fact, he showed three! My teeth were gritting having the desire to hang him upside down over the incinerator. "And your problem with Moka and the girls are all about to change to a whole new level." He kept having that smug on his face, pissing me off more.

I snapped, "You deceived me! And I thought I could trust you!" The girls in the locker room saw me on the drum and started screaming and calling me a pervert. As I looked, Gin disappeared out of nowhere like he vanished into thin air! Next I knew, a girl threw a bottle of shampoo at me which made me fall of the drum. Well, I do deserve that for peeping on them. My life never gets easier does it?

One girl said, "Hey that's him! The peeping tom! Let's get him!" As I was sitting on the ground feeling the pain of that shampoo bottle, the girls from the locker room confronted me. This is not going to go end well…

"Hey you're getting away with this you asshole!"

"Don't think we're done with you!"

"Sicko!" They kept shouting insulting things at me which I totally deserve for peeping. I tried apologize but they didn't listen. Of course they wouldn't. Why would they listen to a guy who just peeped on them anyway?

I yelled out to get their attention, "Hey! You got it all wrong! I didn't mean to! Look, I was deceived! Someone tricked me into looking in the locker room! I swear I'm telling the truth!" Again, they didn't the same thing.

"Oh yeah sure you were! Stop making up bad excuses liar!"

"What did I just say? I'm telling the truth!" I heard another voice. It was feminine and soft. The voice was Moka. Oh please don't tell me she heard everything?

"Peter…is that true? You peeped on them!?" She asked in disbelief.

"No! It's a misunderstanding! Sure I peeped on them but it was…" I was about to say 'deception' when one of the girls didn't even let me finish.

"See! He even admits it!" Once Moka heard this, her feelings and her heart shattered into a million pieces. She looked at me in disbelief and ran away.

"Moka! Wait! Let me explain…" I said the last part softly knowing she was already gone. I bowed my head in sadness. All of the sudden, another voice came from the creepy forest next to us. It was masculine and monstrous. In fact, it was all to familiar. No wait…it can't be! It can't be him! How did he find me here!?

The masculine voice spoke, **"Oh look, our bro…Parker…is disgusting peeping tom. We knew he was nothing but trash."** The monster came out of the forest, revealing as one of my arch enemies…Eddie Brock a.k.a. Venom!

"Eddie!? How did you…" I was shocked to see him.

**"Aw don't act all surprised, you knew that we would find you someday and that day is now… I see that these girls want to beat up you. While we're very delighted to see this, they're in the way of our goal of finally killing you, Peter Parker or should we say, Spider-Man…"** He explained in his usual monstrous voice. The girls were in disbelief of believing I was actually Spider-Man. Venom looked at the girls who are also frighten at the sight of him. A loud and terrifying roar came out of his mouth, scaring off the girls who are screaming and running away in fear. Great, now it's just me and him. Venom punched me which made me flying into a wall that broke down, leaving nothing but bricks on the floor. Great, now it's just me and him! It looked like I was in the empty locker room. Venom followed me into the room. I rose back up and fought him. I jumped over with and shot a web at his back. I pulled myself towards him, smashing my feet into the symbiote monster's back and bouncing off it. The web strike made Venom fall on the ground face flat. He easily got back up with another loud roar. He shot a tentacle out of his arm and grabbed me with it. His symbiotic tentacle smashed me into the floor, into another wall, and into a locker. It let go of me, leaving me on the ground hurt. But I wasn't giving up that easily, rising back up to fight once again. Bad thing is Venom knew I wouldn't so kept hitting me with powerful attacks. Another tentacle came at me but I grabbed it. I yanked it around making Venom follow by force. He pulled the tentacle back towards himself which made me fly towards him. As I was, I got close to him and punched his jaw. I landed right behind Venom who is still recovering from the punch. This gave me an advantage. I shot webbing all over him which gave me sometime to put some damage onto the monster. I side kicked and punched his back. He ripped through the webbing and grabbed me head. I didn't even see it coming. As he got a hold of me, Venom smashed my head into the lockers then threw me out of the locker room and into the hallways of Yokai Academy with students all over the place. Many students saw me on the floor, hurt. Then all attention went to Venom who exited out of the locker room.

**"Oh don't think we're done with you bro… We're just getting started!"**

"Oh you're not the only one. This is just a warm-up. Now, for the real fight!" I said back. Students started running away in fear or hiding as they watched the battle commenced. I rose back up and ran up to Venom kicking his chest, which made him stumbled back a little. I shot webbing in his eyes, blinding him for a little. I used this time to punch his stomach two times then uppercut his jaw. Venom stumbled back even more. He teared off the webbing off his line of sight. He roared at me. Venom punched my stomach then my face, which made me flying into the janitor's closet. This gave me the chance to change into my costume. What? Gotta fight in the costume! Don't judge… Venom walked in the dark janitor's closet when all of the sudden, I just punched him out of the closet. He looked me in my costume. The symbiote monster rose back up, ready to fight again. A tentacle was shot right at me, grabbing me once again. It threw me at some of the students hiding behind a trash bin. Why hide behind a trash bin in the first place? They looked at me.

I simply said, "Hi. Um, I don't think the trash bin is going to work. You might wanna hide somewhere else…WHOA!" The symbiotic tentacle grabbed my leg, pulling me back to the symbiote monster. I still can't believe that we were childhood friends… I struggled to get the tentacle off. Next thing I knew, I was face-to-face with Venom. He punched me a couple of times and threw me into a classroom. As I expected, more students were in the area. Apparently, there was a class going on. Usually, most of the classrooms are empty. I guess this class is one of the classes that had to stay longer due to students severely failing academically.

The teacher came up to me, "Oh my goodness! Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Besides, I always feel like a punching bag so I'm used it." I chuckled as I saw Venom running towards me. "I'll be out of your way now. Um, stay in school kids!" I made a web slingshot and shot myself at the symbiote monster, knocking him back far. I looked around and there was so much destruction. Venom was still standing and won't give up until one of us was down and defeated. He shot a tentacle as a web fake off, swinging towards me. I jumped in his way and drop kicked him down back on the floor. Venom recovered from my drop kick and smacked my face with a tentacle shot at me. I had to say, Venom did get better than he did last time I fought him. But he wasn't the only one. I've improved from the last encounter I had with him. The battles I had with Saizou, Kurumu, the lizard men, the perverted fan club, and the mermaids really improved my battle strategy and was getting more skilled when I fought them. I recuperated from Venom's attack, ready to fight again. I'm just surprised that Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari hasn't come yet to help me. Are they really that mad at me? It's just a little peek at their panties, so what? I apologized! We can get over it and let everything go back to the way it was before that but noooo, they chose to keep it going. And what's more important? The peeping tom thing? Or the fact I'm getting beat up by one of my arch enemies who are from New York? I think we all know the answer to that! The brawl kept having a continuation, destroying some parts of the school. I'm totally not paying for all of this.

**Yokai Academy Rooftop**

**Narrator POV**

Moka still couldn't believe that Peter is the peeping tom all along. She had a sad look on her face. She tried to deny it but she did see him there and admitting he was peeping on those girls. There was no use to deny. Then a familiar voice spoke to her.

"What's up? What are you doing up here?" It was Gin. The no-good pervert and liar but Moka doesn't know that nor does anybody. The students believed that Peter was the peeping tom and it was spreading fast like fire. His voice got her attention making her look at him. "It's sure late but it's a gorgeous full moon tonight am I right?" The red moon was shining on Gin on this dark and red night.

Moka responded simply, "Oh hey Gin."

"I heard about…you know, about Peter I mean, the guy doesn't fit the part but I guess it's true that people have hidden second natures inside of them right?" He explained, like he just heard it. Knowing that about it already, he tried to make it to make it like as if he was never there with Peter. Moka kept denying it.

"B-But Gin?" She asked. Gin tilted his head slightly to the right. "Is really true that Peter is the peeping tom? I know him too well. He can't be…"

"I understand you want to trust him but come on! A bunch of girls caught him in the act. Caught redhanded!" He kept explaining but again, she tried to deny it.

"But still…" She looked like she was about to burst into a billion tears.

"Moka…look. You just need to forget about Pete." Gin put his arm around her, grabbing her shoulder. Moka looked at him, wondering what he's gonna do. All he did was slightly smile, "Don't worry I can help you do exactly that!" Gin tried to make his move with her by trying to kiss her but she rejected him. She pushed him off, denying him.

He sighed, filled with regret., "You leave me no choice. I was really hoping I didn't have to do this but oh well…" Sighing again, he pulled pictures out of his shirt pocket and showed them to Moka. "I don't know who took them but they were flowing all around campus." She grabbed the pictures to see for herself. It showed Peter, looking in the girls locker room! She gasped. "These pictures show the peeping tom in action. I'm sorry Moka but Peter is what you hate most, a dirty minded pervert!" He grinned as he watched her in disbelief of the pictures. Thoughts were flowing her mind, thinking: Was this really Peter looking in the window? Was this really the hero who saved her from a monstrous orc? Moka was filled with more denial.

"But still, I want to trust Peter. I don't know why but…I have to." Yep, denial. This only annoyed Gin even more.

"Come on Moka! Are you just lying to yourself because of her feelings for him? Face the facts, your friend is nothing but a pervert!" He showed the pictures one more time. "Take another look! Peter was peeping! Not only that, he moved the drum to the window so he can stand on to get a better look. Pictures don't lie!" Out of nowhere, a feminine voice came behind from Moka. The two looked at her. It was Kurumu in a Sherlock Holmes outfit with a pipe in her hand and Yukari with a John Watson outfit.

Kurumu asked, "How do you know about the drum huh?" Gin had nothing to worry about. He had photographic evidence. The thing is, did it had all of the info he just said?

"Well that's easy, just look at the pictures." He said confidently.

"Oh I will!" She snatched the pictures out of his hand and showed it to Moka again. "Moka, take a closer look."

"Uhh, what exactly am I looking for?" She asked.

Kurumu easily answered her question, "This shots only show Peter from the waist up so how do we know if he's actually standing on a drum?" A clever fact by the 'detective'! Moka didn't even realize until now.

"Wow you're right!" She said in realization. Gin started becoming nervous. They were gonna find out eventually but he had to keep trying.

"I…uh…I went there after all of the ruckus! I'm such a newshound. That's how. See, that was actually the first time I ever went to that location. But I can tell right away that he was using the drum to stand on it." Gin explained. But the 'detectives' had a comeback.

"Oh and how are you able to know it was Peter who moved the drum under the window?" Yukari asked.

"Simple! It's because those drums were never under the window like that!" He answered quickly. Kurumu looked at him with a shining eye.

"Oh, didn't you just tell us that it was the first time you've been to that location?" She quoted. "And if that's true, then how do you know those drums weren't under the window in the first place?" Gin started sweating. They were getting closer to finding out the truth.

"You were already familiar with this location were you? And you knew that drum was used as a stand to peep into the girls locker room too!" Yukari quoted. These were acting like real detectives which made Gin very uncomfortable. "Isn't that right? And further more, you were there when this was taken too!" The girls waited for an answer from him. He was trying to think of another excuse.

He did, "Well come to think of it, maybe I have passed by there a few times before and heard something about a peeper using the drum. But come on, all of that doesn't mean it that I was at the scene of the crime." But was the excuse reliable?

Kurumu scoffed, "No that's exactly what it means Ginei." She mocked him by using his full first name. His eyes widened seemingly worried.

"Wait! What do mean by that?" He demanded.

"After the incident, the girls moved the drums out of the area to prevent anymore occasions like that happening ever again." Yukari explained.

"In other words, the only thing the drums were actually there was immediately before and immediately after the incident. It would have been impossible for anyone who wasn't there to know about them." Kurumu kept explaining further on.

"And further more Gin, we were able to obtain several reports from reliable witnesses to say they saw you there moving the drums!" The truth was upon them. Gin was more worried than anything else. His reputation and his secret was on the line and it was all about to be over soon…

Moka put all of the pieces together to figure it out and said, "So that means…" She tried to finish when the two 'detectives' finished it for her.

"Right!"

"So, the peeper is…"

They pointed their index finger at Gin, saying at the same time, "…YOU!" His reputation and his secret was just destroyed. They were revealed. He couldn't believe these girls actually found out. But he didn't realize this morning, he told the basics on how to make a story and how to expose the truth! So basically, he ran into his own trap! Gin stepped two paces back in disbelief. Then, out of his back pocket, pictures fell on the ground. It was pictures of girls changing into clothing and some even nude! All of the girls mad at him for doing such a thing. They thought they could trust him but all he is was a lying pervert… Gin dropped the bomb.

"Grr! Damn it! I wanted to do this the easy way but oh well! I guess I have to take you by force! Sorry about this!" He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the air, behind the three girls. His body shape and form started changing. Gray fur started growing all over him. His mouth and nose extended further. His hands and feet turned into paws with sharp claws. His height increased. He turned into his monster form! A werewolf! Whenever there is a full moon out, he turns into a werewolf. They move faster than the speed of sound and they were very strong. And to make it worse, the more brighter the moon shines, the stronger his powers was. Gin jumped in the air and beamed straight towards Moka which she dodged his attack. He kept doing the same thing a couple of times. All of the girls tried to take cover but couldn't find any.

Suddenly, a man busted straight through the entrance to the roof. The man landed by the railing with his back hugging the door that used to be the entrance. The smoke cleared up and to everyone's surprise, it was Peter in his Spider-Man costume! Another person came through the broken entrance but his body shape was larger that it seemed to be a monster. Everyone looked at both Peter and the monster. The battle between the girls and Gin stopped temporarily.

The monster spoke, **"Aw come on bro, don't give up now! Not when there are innocent lives in the way! Hehe!"** The monster mocked Peter as he saw Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin in his monster form while they looked at him.

He quietly said in horror, "Oh no…"

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

This is not going well! I see the girls in the area. I can't let Venom attack them. Wait, is that…a werewolf? Focus Spidey! You got innocent lives on the line! I rose back up to fight Venom again. I ran up to him and tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg. Venom slammed on the body onto the ground then threw me towards the girls and the werewolf who were on the other side of the roof.

"Ow…" I simply said.

"Oh my god! Peter are you ok?" Moka asked, obviously concerned.

"Guys! What is that thing?" Kurumu curiously asked, pointing at the symbiote monster.

"Girls! Stay back! He's too dangerous!" I warned them. Venom chuckled.

**"So Parker did make friends here! Hehe, it's too bad we have to put you and your friends out of your's and their misery!"** I was about to stand right back up to fight again but suddenly, the werewolf attacked me! He threw me into the air and punched me towards Venom.

The girls didn't take this likely. Yukari said, "Hey! What did you do that for?"

**"In order to get Moka to be with me, I'll have to get rid of a little pest!"** Wait is that Gin!? His true form is a werewolf!? Crap…I already faced a werewolf before and I don't want to do that ever again. But it looks like I have to. He sounds pretty insane right now. He did say he was going to force Moka to be with him. I didn't like this idea. I tried to attack him but he's too quick! To my calculations, he seems to be faster than the speed of sound. Great, I got a werewolf version of Sonic the Hedgehog attacking me. Not only that, Venom is still wanting to kill me. Speaking of Venom, he was about to attack me then suddenly to my surprise, Gin clawed Venom. Why was Gin attacking me but also defending me?

**"Get out of the way! He's mine and I want to get rid of him!"** Gin explained to Venom. The symbiote monster just smiled.

**"Alright, you can kill him. You'll be doing my work for us anyway. A big win for us." **Venom was stepped out of this battle and watched. Gin grinned at him. As he was distracted, I tried to punch him but he quickly noticed and ran extremely fast behind me. He was about to claw me but my spider sense quickly reacted and I dodged his attack at the last second.

**"I'm impressed. You can dodge my speed but that won't last any longer."** His claw attack ripped some part of my costume off. It didn't do damage but I wasn't very happy when he ripped part of the suit off.

"Hey! Come on! I just sowed this back together! Give some respect to the costume will ya!" He kept running around the place. I can't even see the guy. One thing for sure is that I can see the light dashes. I tried to lay a punch but again, too fast! I had an idea though. I shot webbing all over the ground. If Poodle here gets trapped in webbing, I can easily lay a punch on him. Gin ran into the webbing. The problem? He ripped right through it.

**"Ha! You think your webbing is going to work on me!? I'm so fast that I can easily rip this apart like it was paper!"** He remarked. Well that plan already went downhill…What can I do? I can't even see him moving! I tried to punch him again. More claw attacks coming here and there! My costume was basically being ripped apart! Blood was leaking out… That's not good! I had to do something about this guy.

**"Haha! You think you can hit me!? I'm too fast! Peter, you might be strong, smart, and agile but we werewolves are powerful for our super speed! We are fast to begin with and we get more powerful as the moon shines brighter! And tonight is the brightest night of all! The full moon! Come on, Spider-Man! I thought you were better than this but I guess you finally met your match!"** So that's why he's so fast! Sure, he's fast to begin with but get faster when the moon shines brighter and brighter. But what can I do!? I can't just make the moon go away! I'll have to wait for the right moment and use everything I got!

"Sit! Stay! Heel! AAH!" I screamed. Gin kept dashing at me. He punched my stomach. It was so powerful only because of his speed. I was knocked back far and landed on the ground painfully as I tried breath for air again.

"I'm gonna definitely feel that in the morning." I quickly recovered from it and was up ready to fight again. **SPIDER-SENSE!** When my spider sense went off, time slowed down, for me that is. Everyone was in slow motion. I turned around, seeing Gin about to punch me once again. Since time slowed down for me, I actually see what he was about to do and where was he at. The werewolf was about to make contact with my stomach again when suddenly, I grabbed his wrist! I blocked his attack! How? I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

**"What the!? You blocked me!? How did you block my attack? Oh wait don't tell me..."** Gin looked at the sky and the moon was being covered by the clouds. **"Shit! The moon is hiding behind the stupid clouds! I can't use my true powers if the moon is not out!"** Umm, ok then. Lucky me! I used this chance to attack him. A punch to his face, an uppercut, and more of my attacks coming. Punches and kicks were coming at him nonstop! A kick hitting his side and finally, one last punch to his face made him unconscious. To make sure he stayed down, I webbed him up.

"Oh who's the alpha male? I am! Who's the alpha male? I AM!" I mocked as I put my hands up in victory. Suddenly, Venom charged up his fist and punched me with all of his strength, knocking me back.

**"So disappointed in the werewolf, we guess we overestimated him. If we want something done right, we're gonna have to do it ourself. It's better if we finished you off ourselves anyway. Time to die 'bro'!"** He then shot a tentacle at me, grabbing a hold of my body. He pulled me towards him. I struggled to get out of his tentacle grip. I really wish this fight was already over. The beating he gave me plus the fight with Gin, it was just too much. My costume was ripped up for gosh's sake! Part of my mask was ripped up as well. There were some blood marks on my body. Not only that but also scars he gave me. Venom bent down to look at my masked face.

He mockingly said, **"Parrrkerrr…"**

"V-Venom…" That's all I could say. I felt weak to even fight him anymore from his powerful punch to the face. Is this where a hero's story ends? I hope not! It still got things to do in life! Venom lifted up his foot above my body and smashed it into my body. I screamed in pain.

All of the girls screamed in horror, "Peter!" Venom lifted me up by grabbing my head only. One hand up to grab me. Now, he used both of his hands, trying to crush my skull.

**"I'm feeling hungry…"** He kept trying to crush my skull. I was in pain. I could barely say anything.

Nothing but only two words, "Eddie…no…no..." Suddenly, droplets of Venom's symbiote suited dripped onto my body. More droplets of his symbiote dripped onto my body as if I was a symbiotic magnet. I somehow regain strength by this. I could move easily and talk with no struggle. I grabbed his wrists, trying to get his hand off my head. I put my feet on his chest as I struggled to make him let go of my head.

Venom was confused, **"What is this!? No! No! NO! NO!"** I was finally released. The girls were surprised I was able to get out of his grip. I backflipping in the air as the droplets of his symbiote expanded on my costume, quickly filling up the red and blue colors, making them black. I landed perfectly on the ground. Only my red mask was not filled yet with blackness. I looked up at Venom who was in disbelief I actually got free of his tightening grip. I was pissed. I was filled with anger which was going towards Eddie. My tone changed. My voice sounded threatening. I see that the symbiote changed my attitude but I really didn't care.

"Venom…" Everyone was looking at me in horror, seeing blackness all over my costume. My spider logo expanded. It's legs connected from my chest to the spider logo's legs on my back. I noticed some students hiding behind the entrance in awe. That didn't matter though. What did matter was that I am about to destroy Eddie Brock! And I'm going to enjoy every second of it! "GET READY FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!" I threatened my symbiotic adversary. My entire costume was now filled up by the symbiote. All of my powers…upgraded by it! I felt more powerful. Oh how I love this feeling! I wanted to throw something at Venom. I looked at the ground. I knew what I needed to do. With the symbiote, my spider strength increased! I drilled my hands through the roof and grabbed a big chunk of it, leaving a big hole in the floor. Everyone gasped. I lifted the giant chunk of solid stone over my head and threw it at Venom, who just standing there doing nothing. The chunk of stone smashed right into him. It hurt greatly but it wasn't enough to bring him down. Venom rose back up slowly. I quickly ran up to him. I punched him back down on the ground. I got on top of him and started punching his face multiple times, I was delivering the smack down. I lifted the symbiote monster up and punched his stomach which knocked him back far. Venom still got back up and roared in anger. I growled at him, having the desire of taking him down. Venom shot a tentacle at me. Foolish…I grabbed it easily and pulled him towards me. Once we were face-to-face, I punched his right cheek, kneed his stomach, uppercutted his chin. I felt so much power that it actually went berserk. I jumped over him and shot a black web line at his back. I pulled myself towards him, smashed my feet into his back , and bouncing right off him. If it wasn't familiar, I just did a web strike crush. Venom was feeling weak. He could barely stand up. He was on his knees. Something I enjoy to see!

**"You did take the other from me…I'll take the three girls away from you!"** Venom dared. He moved quickly towards them but I got in his way, punched his jaw, kicked his stomach, and kept doing a combo. Punches were coming nonstop! I was pissed at him. After the nice beating I gave Venom, he fell with his back, hitting the ground first. He seemed to be almost unconscious, seeing that he could barely move.

"Don't even try to hurt them! If you even lay a finger on them, all you're gonna be is dead, buried 6 feet underground with a gravestone over your body!" I noticed he didn't look at me in the face. I didn't take this likely. "Brock! Look at me when I talking to you!" I heard a soft and innocent voice.

"Peter!" It was Moka. I turned around, looking at her. Thank god they're safe! I calmed down a bit. My black suit started going away, changing back into my ripped up red and blue costume. I turned back at Venom who suddenly disappeared. I didn't care about that though but for the safety of the innocent. I walked to the girls who were in awe of my actions. I was glad they were safe! The girls apologized for actually believing in Gin in the first place. And I apologized for looking at their panties and being a dirty pervert. They asked about Venom and explained everything about him except the information about the symbiote. I decided to keep it a secret to them. I don't want them worrying about me just because of alien goo. The girls were actually surprised that he was one of my supervillains back at New York. But after all that, everything went back to the way it was. We were all friends again. Hopefully, nothing like that ever happens again.

**The Next Day…**

The next day, we all made our first newspaper! Yep, and things were getting really hectic. Newspaper were just rolling out of here and it was a special edition. People were taking a copy of our newspaper and were very interested in the articles we made. But the main articles are the reveal of the REAL peeping tom and my battle with me and Venom through the school. I explained everything to the girls. I even showed them photographic evidence of the battle. I took the shots of the battle without anyone noticing. I had the camera on auto-shoot and was hiding by the broken entrance to the roof. I'm liking that things are going my way for once. I'm just glad that the girls and I are friends again. Besides, they wouldn't be that mad at me for a long period of time right? Whatever, I can put that in the past and live my life. I'm just surprised they didn't make an article where they revealed my identity as Spider-Man. They know I am but I guess they will respect the secret and not reveal it. It's still a rumor to people. But I'm not really focusing on that right now. I was sitting down on the bench with the bulletin board behind it. Kurumu and Yukari were selling the newspapers while I had extra copies if needed. And Moka was standing up on the bench, hanging up an article on the bulletin board. I didn't dare to turn around. I know if I did, things will start to get more hectic than it already is. I saw Gin being chased after the girls who I peeped on. I apologized to them for peeping and they apologized to me for thinking I was the peeping tom. I cheered the girls on, hoping they actually get him. Moka poked my shoulder.

"Um Peter?" She asked.

"Yeah what's up?" I answered. She sniffed me. I completely turned red. Red hot! RED HOT! I knew she was about to do and let her just do it to get it over with. Kurumu and Yukari noticed what she's about to do.

"Moka! Don't do it!" Kurumu screamed.

"Kurumu's right! Don't do it!" Yukari screamed as well.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help myself! I couldn't resist." Moka said.

"Girls, it's best to let her do it and get this over with." I really wanted to get this over with so I don't have to deal with any problems. Plus, I don't want anymore nightmares of a scary vampire sucking my blood. Moka hugged me and smiled to my response.

"Oh thank you Peter!" She instantly drilled her fangs into my neck and sucked my blood, making her usual sound whenever she sucks my blood. I always think it's cute to be honest.

"CAPUCHU..." Yep, heres comes the headache and wooziness.

_**End of Chapter 6. Another chapter made. Wow! This chapter has over 11,000 words! I'm proud of myself. I'll give myself a pat on the back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please follow, favorite, and review this fanfic. I do appreciate your support and your reviews motivate me to keep moving forward with the story and I really thank you all! Anyway guys, that's all I have to say for now, I'm Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see you guys later in Chapter 7: Spider + Snow Woman**_

_**P.S. Before I almost forget, Chapter 7 is actually going to be delayed because of certain reasons that I can't really tell you. It's personal. You understand right? I knew you guys would! Again, thanks for reading and see ya guys! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Spider and Snow Woman

_**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I lost a lot of focus onto this chapter and it's not my best work but it's better than nothing...**_

**Chapter 7: Spider + Snow Woman**

**Yokai Academy**

Newspapers, one of the things the students of Yokai Academy enjoy. And more of them are being published everyday and people really love what quality we as the newspaper club give them. I didn't even realize until now that our newspaper's called the Yokai Gazette. Snazzy name I guess. Speaking of the newspaper club, the president otherwise known as Ginei Morioka, and me are cool now. Things aren't very dramatic between the two of us and we actually started becoming friends. Even though a couple of weeks ago, he tried to kill me, he helped Venom in a way, and tried to force Moka to love him. But still, we put that to the past and it's a legit deal. He was actually gonna stop trying to get in with her but Gin still being the pervert he is, he still peeps on girls and takes pictures of their slender bodies. Other than that, it's all good in the hood. Newspapers were selling out like pancakes. Mmm, pancakes…I still haven't ate breakfast yet and I feel a bit drowsy but I'm trying to deal with it.

I looked through the boxes of newspapers to see if there are any extras but it seems like this was completely empty. Well, I had a newspaper myself but it was folded up a little. Everyone else checked the other boxes of newspapers and to our surprise, we actually almost gave out every single last newspaper we had! Wow a big accomplishment.

"Wow! We almost gave out every newspaper we had!" Yukari said to her surprise.

"It seems like this issue of the newspaper was a smashing hit!" Kurumu said with joy.

"Yeah, this is a big accomplishment for us! I think all of the boxes of newspapers are empty." I said.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we throw a party of our accomplishment? We can bring snacks and everything!" Moka suggested. A party sounds nice. We do deserve it for our hard work we put into the newspaper. Sure it's fun to make it but it's also tiring and hard to make as well.

"That sounds like a great idea Moka." I approved.

"Yeah! That sounds like a good plan to me!" Yukari cheered. I realized something and everyone else had the same thought. Where is Gin?

"Guys? Where's Gin?" I asked.

"I don't know. I saw right here a second ago." Moka responded.

"Where could he be?" Yukari wondered.

Kurumu doesn't seem concerned about this, "He probably wandered off, peeping on girls and hitting on them AGAIN." Gin, being the pervert he is, would something like that. I find it humorous he always ends up getting into trouble by other girls. Like yesterday, I was doing my daily web slinging routine when I saw Gin on the roof, taking pictures with his camera. I swung over to the girls he was peeping on and told them. He ended up getting chased by a mob of angry yet beautiful girls. I had popcorn in my hand and watching them chase him down.

"Don't worry about that stalker, he's not invited." Kurumu was still upset at him for peeping at her panties. I tried to tell her to give it up but she didn't listen to me. Well…I tried right? "Guys, what should we do for the party?" She asked.

"We should buy snacks at the campus store." Moka recommended.

"Yeah, and drinks too!" The young witch girl added to the list. I thought about the drinks part, two times actually. I wonder if these girls drink alcohol? But just in case, no alcohol.

"Alright, but I don't think we need to get drunk so no alcohol." Heck, I don't think anyone here wants to get drunk really. I had an idea of what we need. "And I also have some music if needed."

"Ok, then it's settled. After class we meet at the newspaper club with the snacks and the drinks." Kurumu officially decided. Unexpectedly, a girl who was behind us this whole time talked to us.

"You people are all buddy-buddy aren't you newspaper clubbers?" This girl's voice was soft but goth-like. Not saying she is but something might be bringing her down. Maybe that's why she sounds like that. All of us turned around to only find the girl. She seemed to like the color purple. She's also very cute to be honest. This girl was wearing a big sweater. It's 80 degrees outside and she's wearing a sweater. Her hair was also purple. Not only that but her eyes too! Man this girl really loves the color purple. Her skin was also pale. I noticed whenever I got close to her, I get this cool breeze. And she's sucking on a lollipop.

She continued to speak, "Aren't you all like each other? Truthfully, I never understood that way of thinking." Kurumu felt little creeped by her.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean huh?" She demanded an answer. The purple girl kept sucking on the lollipop.

"Newspaper." She simply said. All of us didn't understand what she meant by that. Was that suppose to be an insult? She pulled her hand out like she wanted something. "Can I have one?" She asked in a very soft voice. Ok so she wanted a newspaper. Well she could've asked without all of the monologue. I had the folded up newspaper in my pocket.

"Oh um sure. Sorry, it's a bit folded and crumbled up but it'll do." I walked up to her and handed the newspaper. She took the newspaper but got closer to me, checking me out. It was starting to freak me out. "Um, enjoying yourself there?" I joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"So, you're Peter Parker. The student who is rumored to be Spider-Man." She pulled out the lollipop out of her mouth and smiled. "You're a lot cuter than I thought you would be you know?" I don't like the sound of that. Every time I get stuck in these kind of situations, I always end up with girls fighting for my love. It's kind of ridiculous but I guess they'll do anything to get me.

"Uhh, what does…" I was interrupted by her talking again.

"I'll see you later." She walked away with the folded up newspaper in her hand. Well, that was mysterious. The girls behind me became concerned, having worried and jealous looks.

Moka grabbed my arm and asked. "Who was that girl? Do you know her?"

"I've never seen that girl in my entire life." I immediately answered.

"Well, whoever she is, I don't like her." Kurumu stated which was followed by Yukari.

"Yeah, tell me about it, ugh." I don't like where this is going so I had to calm everyone down.

"Okay let's all calm down. After class, we'll throw the best party and have the time of our lives." It looked like it worked. All of the girls cheered and I simply smiled, seeing their happy and excited faces.

**Ms. Nekonome's Classroom**

The girls are really excited for this party. I could really see smiles on their faces which kinda weirded me out a little but I can't blame them. Everything was already planned out. Ms. Nekonome, the cat teacher, was taking attendance.

"Kurumu Kurono?" She called.

"Here."

"Peter Parker?"

"Here." I said.

"Mizore Shirayuki?" There was no answer. I've never heard her name in this class before. I looked at the empty seat in front of me. Ms. Nekonome seemed disappointed and sad that she's not here, looking at her facial expression. "Ms. Shirayuki?" She called again. But once again, no answer. "Aw, I guess she's not here today." The sliding door to the classroom opened. It got everyone's attention and the person who came into the room was the same cute girl who creeped me out earlier this morning. She calmly walked to her desk and sat down on her seat, seemingly having an emotionless expression. Again, creepy but cute. Our cat teacher had gone back to her usual mood.

"Oh Ms. Shirayuki! I'm thrilled that you decided to come to class today!" She said with delight. So this girl's name is Mizore. Nice to know. She nodded, not saying one word. And still has the lollipop in her mouth. How long did that girl suck on the candy? Ms. Nekonome just continued on with class. "Well, moving on then. Since we have a new student here, I guess introductions are in order. This is Mizore Shirayuki. Due to some events, it prevented her from attending class up until now. But please everyone, be nice to her and treat her like a friend!" She throughly explained about her absence. I felt really uncomfortable with her. Her seemingly emotionless expression really disturbed me. But one question, what events caused her to miss class for a couple of months?

**Yokai Academy Hallways**

Moka, Kurumu, and I met up in the hallway to discuss about our plans for the celebration. I was gonna bring the music and party favors like blowouts, noisemakers, balloons, etcetera. I told them.

"Alright, I'm gonna bring the music and party favors. How about you?" I asked.

"We're gonna bring the snacks and drinks. After that, we'll head to the party." Moka answered. Kurumu got closer to me where her breasts are touching my chest.

"Hey Peter, I got a homemade treat with your name all over it." She flirted with me. She started rubbing her breasts on my chest. It's so soft… Seriously Pete, you really need to get a hold of yourself…But it is so soft….Pete! Get a friggen hold of yourself! Moka pulled her away from me which finally made me regain control of myself.

"Hey! Come on! Don't you think you're a bit too close there?" She started walking away, pulling Kurumu by her shoulders. I chuckled at the sight of seeing these girls being airheads. It was humorous watching them. It's very cute.

Suddenly, I couldn't help myself feeling like I'm being watched by someone. How do I know? My spider sense was tingling. It was coming from behind me. I turned around and to my surprise, someone was stalking and was hiding behind the wall.

"Hey, who's there?" I asked. The person came out of it's hiding spot. Again to my surprise, it was that Mizore girl.

"Hello." She smiled. I acted calm and tried not to make her think I was creeped out.

"Oh, hey it's you. Your name is Mizore right?" She nodded. "Oh cool, so what's up?" She reached from her pocket and she pulled out something. The item she revealed was the folded up newspaper I gave to her this morning.

"I've read your newspaper and as expected, your articles are the most interesting and entertaining ones. Especially with the battle against the black goo monster you fought a couple of weeks ago." She complimented. She must be talking about Venom… I simply smiled.

"Oh thanks Mizore, I write some articles but most of the time, I usually take pictures for the newspaper. But there's one question I want ask, how do you know about the newspaper if you haven't come to school for whoknowshowlong?" I wondered. Mizore pulled another thing out of her pocket. It was her diary. She gave it to me.

"Ms. Nekonome gave me some articles to read while I was gone." She explained. "The only articles I've read were yours." Really? That's sweet. I'm really flattered.

"Really? Thanks! That's sweet." I said as I opened up the diary. It revealed so many disturbing things. There were some of my articles taped onto the page with text right next to it saying lovey-dovey stuff.

"Do you like it? I wrote my comments and ideas right next to the articles." She asked. Yes, I can see the comments and ideas. It's just the thought about this comments and ideas. It's like she's a stalker or something. That would explain why she was hiding behind the wall. "I really like your articles. You always write from the point of view of the weak and helpless and I can really relate. Your personality and the way you think is a lot like me and the way I think." If she has the same way of thinking as I do, then she should know I'm completely weirded out right now! Mizore walked over to me and hugged my arm.

"Uhh Mizore? What are you…" I could barely finish my sentence. I think this is the part where I get friggen raped. But my spider sense doesn't think so. It's not going off so maybe there's no raping scene.

"You must be lonely just like me huh? Trust me, I know exactly how it feels to be alone." She pitied me. I wonder where she got that thought because, I'm not lonely…well anymore. I used to be back at Midtown High in the start of freshmen year.

**At the Lake…**

Mizore and I hung out for a quite a while now. We talked…well she mostly talked. Right now, we're throwing rocks at the lake to see how many times it skips. I gotta say, Mizore is pretty good at doing that.

"Hey Peter! Did you see that? I skipped it nine times!" Yeah, she's that good. I smiled. I looked at my iPod to see the time. The party already started! I'm late! I'm gonna have to rush over there.

"Well, it's been fun hanging out with you Mizore but I have to get going. See ya!" I started walking away but then she ran at me and hugged me.

"No wait!" She kept hugging me, holding me down. The girls aren't going to be happy when they see me coming late. They must be waiting for me. I looked at the expression of Mizore's face. It didn't seem too happy.

"You want to go your little club of yours huh?" This is not gonna end well for yours truly. "Moka…your little girlfriend, she's the one you really want to see do you?" Yep, it's happening again. The girl who's trying to make me love her thinks Moka is the one I really love. That situation is happening right now. "If you don't stay, there's no telling what I'll do to that poor girl." Wow, she's blackmailing me. A swirl of wind was surrounding us.

"Mizore, what do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"All you have to do is be mine and mine alone. Ok, that's it. That's all you have to do keep her safe." She sounded pretty serious. I have to follow her demands or the girls might be get hurt, especially Moka since she's the one Mizore is targeting for.

**Newspaper Club**

**Moka Akashiya POV**

What is taking Peter so long? The other girls and I are patiently waiting for him. Well, I was really the only one the room right now. Kurumu said she was making a cake and Yukari was helping her. Everything was silent with no sound to be heard. I heard the door open. I immediately looked at the person who came into the room. I thought it was Peter and the girls but it was someone else. I was really expecting Peter actually. He wasn't usually this late. The person who came into the room was that Mizore girl and she didn't looked too happy.

"Why are you here? Where's…" I was a little scared of her. She doesn't have any business here so why is she here?

"Scream all you want but your Spider hero won't come." Mizore walked closer to me. She grabbed my throat and pushed me on the ground. She was trying to choke me to death.

"W-Why are you…" I could barely finish. Her hands were cold as ice. It was killing me. I struggled to get out of her grip.

"It's because you're a nuisance. That's why. If you weren't around, Peter would have been mine a long time ago." Mizore explained. Her hands felt like they were forming ice on my neck. I had to do something to defend myself.

"Cut it out!" I slapped her cheek. But to my surprise, part of her face came right off. Her hair looked like it was made out of ice.

"Nice try. The person you see right now is nothing more than a puppet made out of ice. I did nice job doing that don't you think?" So, this Mizore was just an ice puppet. Still, I didn't matter because she was still trying to freeze me to death. "Sorry, but it's time for you to die." Her right hand turned into a giant sharp sword of ice. "You see Moka, in order to get what I desire, you must die." The ice puppet was about to kill me. I was filled with fear. And with that, I had no other choice to do something that'll probably not work.

"Peter! Help!" I screamed out for his aid but it was no use.

**Back at the Lake…**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

You know how I said I was going to follow her every demand. Well, it didn't work out so well and now I'm fighting Mizore who seem to have the powers of Bobby/Iceman but it was a little bit of a weaker version. The lake froze with ice on top of it. And it wasn't very thick. I was on the one side of the frozen lake while Mizore was on the other about to face off in a battle.

"Why are you doing this Mizore?" I demanded.

"I'm not gonna let you get away from me." She softly said. I wonder what type of monster she is.

"What are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Are you serious? You've never seen a snow woman before? I have the power to ice bend at will and use it to my own desire." She tried to incase me with ice below me but I jumped back, dodging the ice trap. Another one came where I was standing and again, I dodged it. More and more ice traps came until I was finally captured in one. I tried to get out but couldn't. It felt so cold…So so cold…

"Come on Mizore, you have to stop this!" I tried to tell her to stop but why would anyone do such a thing?

"Don't you see Peter, it was destiny. Fate that we met. We are drawn together because we're both so terribly lonely. I feel the connection between us. I think you and I can understand each other. Embrace with me and we can warm each other's hearts." She explained her thoughts about us.

"Now, how are you going to do that if all you bring is the cold and ice?" I joked. What? I know it's not the best time to joke but I'm trying to lighten up the mood so it's less scary to be embraced.

"Oh Peter, you and your jokes. Now just relax…After I fully encase your body in ice, you won't be able to go anywhere ever again. Once I do that, you will be mine and mine alone. Won't you Peter?" Alright, this is a little different from Kurumu's way but at least she didn't try to kill me. Hehe…right? I hope so…

"I guess I'm gonna find out how cavemen feel when they were encased in ice!" I kept struggling to get out but I still made jokes and quips which didn't help a lot. Still, it makes me less fearful of Mizore. If she keeps this up, then I'll really know how a caveman feels when it's trapped in ice.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice, "Peter! Just hold on!" It was Moka and Kurumu. I'm glad they're safe but they could've came sooner. I'm freezing right now. Mizore was shocked.

"What? But how? My puppet killed you!" She was in disbelief. It really surprised her.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I saved Moka at the last second. I made a love potion hidden in a cake that I made just for Peter and now it's ruined thanks to you!" Kurumu sounded very upset. But I'm kinda glad that her cake was ruin. The love potion was inside the cake and I really didn't want that in my system. It was for the best really.

"You stay out of my way!" Mizore yelled at the two girls, flying in the rescue me. The snow girl summoned giant ice shards as an obstacle. Kurumu had trouble carrying Moka while dodging the ice obstacles. I saw them about crash into me.

"Oh this is gonna hurt…" I frowned. They crashed right into me but on the bright side, it got me out ice trap that was about to encase me. I got up slowly and the girls did the same. "You girls okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kurumu responded. I looked at Mizore, as well as the girls. She was ticked by them.

"All of you trying to get in the way of true love between me and Peter? All of you just need to disappear, especially you Moka. I've had enough." Mizore pulled out her right hand which turned into an ice claw. She started walked towards the defenseless Moka. Luckily for her, I got in Mizore's way. But I didn't say it was lucky for me.

"Mizore, you have to stop this! Just stop before someone gets hurt!" I yelled at her. I was looking stern at her.

"Peter, why do you stop me? You out of all people, we share same loneliness! Why don't you…" Mizore was confused. I interrupted her sentence.

"No Mizore, you're wrong. I'm not lonely at all…" I tried to finish my sentence but she immediately talked.

"But Peter you…"

"Just go!" I was mad but it was the black suit talking. Even though I'm not wearing it at the moment, it changes a little bit of my attitude and I really don't like that.

"Peter you're…you're rejecting me? You don't care about my feelings?" Oh no, here comes the fireworks…"PETER WHY!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. A giant wind of cold air started forming. We couldn't see a thing. After it disappeared, Mizore was gone. Nowhere to be found.

"Mizore…where did she go?" I wondered.

"I don't know but she obviously went somewhere. She couldn't have just vanished in midair." Moka responded. The girls were as confused as I am. Kurumu looked at the frozen lake below us. The ice was cracking!

"Oh no! Guys! The ice! It's…AAH!" Before she could finish, all of us fell into the cold and freezing lake.

**Newspaper Club**

After us three falling into the cold lake, it gave Moka, Kurumu, and I caught the sniffles. All three of us kept sneezing. We had blankets that were keeping us warm and toasty. Yukari was there, pitying us at the moment. I really wish 'I' didn't say that to Mizore. It hurt her feelings and I didn't mean to. It's the black suit I tell you! Kurumu was very upset because of the cake being destroyed.

"Man, my cake is ruined thanks to Frosty!" She complained and sneezed.

"I know what you…." Moka sneezed. "…mean…"

"Wow, you guys had a rough time with that Mizore girl." Yukari remarked.

"Yeah, no kidding. I mean, we aren't able to make the party possible, I made Mizore sad, and now we got sniffles." I complained. I sneezed. Man, I just need to lie down… I feel terrible, not because of the cold I have but the way I yelled at Mizore. I felt guilty. I need to apologize to her, right now. A series of sneezing came.

Yukari responded to this action, "Geez you guys! You sound like a bunch of old farts."

"Yeah, thanks for the support Yukari." I was being sarcastic. All of us heard loud voice coming from outside. "Man, what's going on out there?" I wondered.

"I don't know but I'm gonna check it out." The witch girl stood up from her chair and walked to the door. Opening it, we see a bunch of people running to somewhere. Ms. Nekonome met up with us. She seemed very worried.

She gasped, "Oh thank goodness you are still here!"

"Ms. Nekonome, what's going on?" Moka asked her.

"Did something happen?" I questioned. Looking at our cat teacher's face made me very concerned. Whatever is going on, I'm there.

Ms. Nekonome immediately answered our questions, "Yes! It's your classmate Mizore! She has gotten herself in a lot of trouble!" Hearing this, I quickly stood up placing the blanket on the chair.

"Ms. Nekonome, where is she? I need to talk to her."

"I don't know but there are more problems other than her right now!" She replied.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked. Our cat teacher told us to follow her.

**Nurse's Office**

Our destination was the nurse's office. This is not a good sign. If Ms. Nekonome led us to here, then Mizore must've injured someone severely. We found the gym teacher completely injured. Most of his body was covered in wraps. I was shocked to see him like this that, it actually scared me a bit… Not only but the rest of us were also scared at the sight of this. All of us were speechless.

Moka spoke, "Mizore…did this? He froze him?!"

Ms. Nekonome sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid so… he was immediately discovered so his life isn't in danger or anything but…" I couldn't really stand looking at him like this so I spoke.

"Ms. Nekonome, are you sure she did this? Can you show us evidence or proof or do you even have any?" I asked. I needed to be sure Mizore did this. She looks like she would because of me but just to be safe then sorry, I need to see some evidence or proof.

"Proof?" A feminine voice was behind us. It was Ms. Ririko the hot math teacher. She had her arms crossed and looked at me, "Why would we need proof when we found his body? He even said it himself that Mizore did it. She was a troubled child from the get-go. We really should've expelled her a lot sooner." Expel her? I can see why they have to do it but there has to be a better solution to this. Who knows, maybe the gym teacher was lying or something.

"Wait what? Expel? No no, there has to be a better solution to this! I see why the school board has to do it but come on. We need more evidence to be sure Mizore actually did it. It's better to be safe than sorry." I tried to convince them but it didn't seem like it worked.

"Where is she anyway?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Parker but it's an official decision and I alone can't really stop it if I wanted to. The entire school faculty is already looking for her. As soon as we find, I have no doubt that she'll be expelled from this school." Ms. Ririko declined my decision. She didn't have the same sense of optimism as I did.

"I just don't get it, why would Mizore do such a thing?" Moka wondered. I know the answer already but people weren't too sure.

Yukari spoke, raising her hand, "My guess was she went ballistic because of Peter rejecting her." Kurumu agreed.

"Yeah, that would make a lot of sense given to her personality. She liked you a lot and with you rejecting her, she must've felt completely crushed." She hypothesized. Well, I already know that she's completely crushed because of me but did she really have to put all anger out on the gym teacher ONLY? It doesn't seem very logical.

"I know. It's my fault that she's upset and if it is true that she actually froze the gym teacher, then I feel more guilty of yelling and rejecting at her… It's completely my fault." Everything was silent for a few seconds. I'm actually starting to believe Mizore actually froze the gym teacher on purpose. I spoke again. "Ms. Nekonome!" I called her. She was a little startled but answered my call. "I'm going to look for Mizore myself. I need to talk to her." The girls didn't like the idea.

"What?!" Kurumu and Yukari screamed, sounding shocked.

"Peter, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Moka tried to talk to me out of this but it's not going to work.

"Girls, I need to talk to Mizore. There was something I wanted to say but I didn't get the chance to finish. Besides, you don't have to worry about me. Remember, I'm Spider-Man. I think I can take care of myself." I explained, sounding cocky at the end. "I'll see you guys later." I quickly ran out of the room.

"Hey guys what's…WHOA!" Gin entered in and I accidentally bumped into his shoulder. But I still kept running.

As I was running, I apologized, "Sorry Gin!" I yelled out.

**Outside of School Grounds**

Before I had left, I quickly changed into my Spider-Man costume. Don't ask! I said it before and I'll say it again, it's a habit of mine. I swung around campus looking for Mizore but I finally found her by the cliff. It gave a great view of the ocean and below the cliff was the wild waves crashing on the rocks. The wind was blowing, giving a cool breeze near it. I started running towards Mizore, yelling out her name.

"Hey Mizore! I need to talk to you!" I shouted. It got her attention as she turned around, looking at me.

"Peter?" I was face-to-face with her.

"Mizore, I can see why you froze the gym teacher. But please, you don't have to do this. I know that you completely dislike my guts right now but trust me. If you just apologized to the school faculty, they probably won't expel you. Just trust me." I tried to convince her but the effect of this was crying. She started crying. I saw a tear drip from her face. Did I do something wrong? I thought this was going to fix things between us. Well, it doesn't seem like it. "Uhh, Mizore? Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Peter…it's just too much. I thought you were the one person that would understand me." I wonder what's wrong with her. Whatever it is, it made her even more upset…Parker, you're a grade A idiot! She kept talking, "But…the real truth is…I was wrong! No one will understand who I am. Nobody will…no one will ever understand me….NO ONE!" She screamed which unleashed a tiny snowstorm, surrounding her. I took two steps back, away from the tiny snowstorm as I watched her freak out.

"PETER!" I heard three voices. I knew they would follow. It was the girls. What would I expect? Everytime something like this happens, the girls always have to join in. They ran up to me. It looked like they wanted to tell me something of importance.

"Peter, there has been a terrible mistake. It turns out Mizore didn't do anything wrong." Moka explained to me. I was shocked.

"What? What do mean by that?" I asked.

"We found out through Gin's pictures." Yukari answered. Kurumu took out pictures out of her pocket.

"Here, take a look at this." She gave me the pictures. It showed the gym teacher in his monster form which is an octopus-like creature, molesting Mizore… She was only trying to protect herself. A big misunderstanding! It's a good thing that she's not going to get expelled, it just…why? I swear, the school is just infested with perverts. I actually wonder if I'm only male here who isn't a pervert.

"Great, I really wish I had never said that." I face palmed myself. "Parker, you are a grade 'A' idiot." I turned back to Mizore who is still unleashing the wild snowstorm. "Mizore! I'm sorry. I didn't know! Please forgive me. I'm sorry!" I apologized to her but she didn't calm down.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted. As she said that, the wind of the tiny snowstorm she produced tried to blow me back but thanks to my wall crawling ability, my feet sticked on the ground with ease and wasn't pushed back by it. But the cold wind of the storm froze the wave of the ocean that reached all the way up to the top of the cliff we're on. Now, the wave now turned into an ice sculpture. Parts of the frozen wave of water turned into ice versions of Mizore's head with depressed faces. It really creeped me out that I shivered. What's even more disturbing was the heads were actually saying something. They were saying the thoughts of Mizore. Again, it creeped me out that I shivered.

"Mizore please sto-" I was interrupted.

"Just leave me alone! Just stop! No more! All of you can freeze to death for all I care!" Mizore threatened me and the girls. The snowstorm got more larger and colder. The ground was instantly covered by ice as if it was just a second ago! It was freezing. It's even colder than winter in New York. The snow girl started maniacally laughing. What she didn't know was the cliffside started to fall apart because of the ice and she was standing on the cracks of breaking ice. The cliffside fell apart which followed to Mizore falling off it.

"AAH!" She screamed in fear. I had to save her.

"Mizore! Hold on!" I ran to the destroyed cliffside and caught her hand right before she was out of reach. "Don't worry I gotcha!" I started to pull her up but she started tearing up again.

"Why? Why are you trying to save me? Just let me go." She kept thinking negative thoughts that all of those negative things made her create ice puppets but they are more powerful than the one Moka faced earlier. There were three facing up against Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. But I knew exactly what to do to end all of this. I was still trying to pull Mizore up.

"Mizore, there was something I didn't get a chance to say!" I said as I kept pulling her up, saving her.

"What is it Peter?" She asked and I'm glad she did.

"Remember how I said I wasn't lonely. It's only because I have very cool and awesome friends who are there for me. I was like you! I was lonely too! Or so I used to be. As I kept going in life, I started making friends. Friends that will be by my side no matter what! And if I can make friends, so can you! The point is, you don't have to be lonely anymore. Heck, you aren't lonely at all! You have me! We're friends right? Now, if you die on me, I would be so be heartbroken." Another little speech made by Spider-Man a.k.a Peter Parker! Right when I looked at Mizore's smile, I knew she finally came through with me. This caused me to smile back even though no one can't see it through the mask. "If you don't notice, I'm actually smiling under the mask. Yeah, there are some cons about the mask." I chuckled. I turned my head around and saw three more upgraded ice puppets behind me. I thought they were gonna help me pull Mizore back up but…boy I was wrong. They're still filled with negative thoughts.

_"He's lying. Don't trust him. It's just a trick to get on your good side."_ Ice Puppet 1 tried to convince Mizore.

_"If he really wanted to be your friend, then he would die with you."_ Ice Puppet 2 started pointing it's ice claws at me which made me worry very much.

I asked the snow girl, "Uhh, Mizore? I thought we are cool now. Why are they still all negative, sad, and now having the desire to kill me?" I looked back at her and she had a disappointed face.

"It's no use Peter, I can't control the ice puppets anymore!" Oh…well shit. This is not good! Now, I got two problems. One, trying to save Mizore. And two, three ice puppets wanting to kill me. So now there's three ice puppets fighting the girls while I got three where they have the advantage. Moka saw me struggle with the three ice puppets while trying to save the snow girl.

She gasped, "Peter! Hold on! I'm coming!" She yelled as she was running towards me. While I like her trying to help, I already had a plan that'll save me and Mizore from death.

"Wait Moka! Don't worry, I have an idea!" I shouted. She stopped and stood there, watching me. "Mizore, I'm gonna let go of the cliff."

"What? Why? Don't!" She disagreed with me. But I need her to trust me.

"Just trust me alright. Please…" I looked back at the ice puppets about to drill their claws into me. And boy I was scared as shit.

One of the ice puppets said, _"I'm sorry Peter but it's time to die…"_ Mizore also saw the ice puppets about to kill me. Her decision was finally made, she nodded as a sign of approval, "Thanks….now HOLD ON!" I let go of the cliff, falling to the ground. We were both screaming.

The girls were shocked, "PETER!" They yelled, scared for me. As we were falling, Mizore started holding on tight on my shoulder which is exactly what I wanted her to do. Right when we were about to hit the ground, I shot a web line at the cliff. I held on to it and we both swung over the ground below us and flung us back up to the top. I landed on the ground with both of us unharmed. I looked back at Mizore and she had her eyes closed the whole time.

"Mizore, you can open your eyes now." I told her, slightly laughing. She opened her eyes and saw that we were back on land. As an effect for saving her, she hugged me.

"Thank you Peter…" Mizore thanked and smiled. I smiled back.

"No problem. Now, let me take care of these wannabes." I went into my fighting stance, about to fight against Mizore's evil ice puppets. I ran to them as they shot ice-like bullets. They were as fast as bullets and I could easily dodge them thanks to my spider sense. I landed a punch on one of them. The ice puppet was knocked back but it didn't do much. All 3 of them were surrounding me. I was trapped.

"Oh shit…" I muttered. The ice puppets tried to stab me with their ice claws. And to think I used to like the wintertime. I freezing right now. Note to self: Whenever I'm fighting a ice-like enemy like them, always bring a pair of thermals. As I kept dodging their attacks, I successfully backflipped away from them, meeting back with the girls who are fighting the other 3 puppets. Luckily, I didn't get stabbed or cut by them. "Man, I can't even hurt them. Mizore, how strong are these ice puppets?" She didn't answer. If I can't hurt them being me, then it's time to use the black suit…again… As much as I don't want to do it, I really don't have another option not unless I bring out Inner Moka but other than that nothing else would work. I decided to try using my black suit. Starting from my feet, it's red color turned to black. I just hope I can control my aggressive self.

"Peter, what's happening to you?" Yukari asked, becoming fearful of me. I didn't respond as my body was slowly being covered by the symbiote. It was finally finished. My red and blue costume was no more but now black. I looked back at the ice wannabes who are coming closer slowly. I shot a black web at Ice Puppet 2 and spin it around like I was in rodeo. I threw it back at Ice Puppet 3. They still didn't break into pieces yet. I see dents on the one I just threw. The ice puppets sounded a little fearful of me.

_"What is this power? It is unknown to us…"_ Can they feel the power of the symbiote? Is it an aura thing or something? I don't know but I like it. I ran at them again, dodging their ice bullets faster than I did without the black suit. I shot black webbing in their eyes, blinding them. This gives me the chance.

"It's time to bring the coup de grâce!" I charged up my fist and smashed it into Ice Puppet 1's face. Part of it's face came off but it was still up. "Ok, never mind." I need more firepower. I need to step up my game. Ice Puppet 3 ripped the webbing off and was behind me, slashing it's claws at my back. It did hurt but the black suit covered up the scratch. I kicked it's chest, knocking it back. I jumped in the air and shot a web at Ice Puppet 1. I threw it up in the air with me and drop kicked it back down. When I saw it's body, there were cracks being formed. It was starting to break into pieces. I landed back on the ground. Grabbing it's head, I kneed it which broke it's entire head completely. I punched it's chest. Surprisingly, my fist drilled through it's chest. The cracks on it couldn't hold anymore. A roundhouse kick hit it's side and broke into pieces. Alright, one down, five more to go… It seemed like the girls were having some trouble so to help out the situation, I jumped over to Moka.

"Hey Moka, do you think you…er…your other self can help us?" I asked.

"I don't know but go for it." She approved and I quickly pulled the rosary off the chain. I went back to fighting the ice puppets while she transforms. Bats were coming from the sky, covering Moka's body. Her hair turned light gray, her eye color changed from emerald green to ruby red, and her fangs extended out more. Inner Moka was upon us.

"What's happening? What the…" Mizore was surprised.

**"You're in big trouble now."** Inner scorned at the puppets.

_"Get out of the way."_

_"Or would you rather die with him?"_ She didn't move or took a step back.

_"Alright, then die."_ They threatened.

Inner grinned, **"You don't stand a chance. You're just puppets and the only thing that's gonna die here is all of you!"** As she said that, all of the ice puppets broke into pieces. I was amazed.

"Holy shit…" I murmured. The ice puppets Kurumu and Yukari were fighting broke into pieces as well.

"There's no way….how…" Kurumu was astonished.

Yukari explained, "They're from Mizore's monster energy. When Moka's vampire side stepped up to the plate, her energy was more powerful so the puppets blew up." I was in awe but I was a little 'green with envy'.

"I could've done that too if I had something like that…" I muttered, crossing my arms. I did wonder something. Why didn't my symbiote do the same effect? Was it because I needed to wear it for a certain amount of time for it to actually show full power? I thought about it. I felt like something about symbiote is different now than it was when I previously wore it and before Venom was even created. But that didn't matter now. The thing that matters is that we're still in one piece. I walked over to Inner. "Thanks Moka, I really do appreciate the support." When I looked at her face, she didn't the same feeling as I did.

**"You call me out just for this?!"** She yelled, sounding disappointed in me.

"I was looking for a 'You're welcome' but I guess that works too." I joked, shrugging. Mizore was right next to me. Her facial expression was still filled with sadness and depression. I thought we worked this out.

She spoke, "If you're looking for a 'Thanks', you might as well forget it." When Inner heard this, she didn't take it likely. And with that, she kicked Mizore's side which knocked her so far. I wasn't very happy seeing Inner kicking her.

**"Listen up snow woman, don't go running your big mouth about dying until you actually tried to live your life."** It sounded like Inner gave Mizore advice but in a violent way to make it that she actually follows it. With that kick, Mizore said she will follow the advice and fainted at the end.

I took my mask off and looked at Inner, "You know it was unnecessary to kick her right?"

**"I guess…but she'll become conscious again. Don't know when but she will."** Inner grabbed the rosary out of my hand and connected it back to the chain. I don't know how it connects back together if the chain is broken. Magic maybe? **"I'll see you later Parker."**

**The Next Day…**

**Newspaper Club**

After that predicament yesterday, everything went back to the way it was. Only problem was…all of us got the cold. Yeah, not the best two days but whatever. Gin and Ms. Nekonome was in the room as well. We kept sneezing which was very irritating everytime.

Gin responded to this, "Wow, you guys sure took a beating."

"But thanks to the four of you, it looks like Mizore isn't gonna get expelled. Isn't that great?" At least Ms. Nekonome is looking at the bright side of this. Suddenly, it started to feel colder than it was a few seconds ago. I can actually see the cold white mist. I started shivering and sneezing.

"Please tell me this, do you guys feel the room just got colder than it was a few seconds ago?" I asked everyone as I was shivering.

"Y-Yeah, why is it so cold all of the sudden?" Kurumu wondered. I saw someone at the door, stalking me. It was Mizore. No wonder why… I was a little creeped out that she was stalking us but it's great to see her again.

"Mizore? Where did you come from?" I inquired. I've noticed something different about her. I couldn't really put my finger on it.

"Hey…your hair…" Moka saw the difference. Mizore revealed herself to everyone. Her hair was shortened. I really liked the look of her new hair style. It fits her more than her long hair.

"I've decided to shorten it. Does it look ok?" She asked everyone.

Ms. Nekonome answered with glee, "Oh yes! I think it looks great on you!"

"I know this might sound a bit cheesy but I felt like I was reborn so I decided to get a new hair do." Mizore explained her change in behavior. It was sweet but cheesy. Gin seemed very impressed of her change.

"Yeah, I agree. You look very photogenic! Say cheese to the camera!" He took a photo of her. Speaking of cameras, I should thank him for taking those photos showing the real crime.

"Speaking of cameras, thanks Gin for the pics you took." I thanked him and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks! Those photos were a big help! Without them, we couldn't prove that Mizore was innocent." Moka gave thanks to him as well. This made Gin do a heroic pose and smile.

"Well, you know me. I'm always around campus looking for something newspaper worthy and to get the perfect shot!" Gin sounded very confident of himself which he should. He actually helped and saved someone…well from expulsion but still, very heroic indeed. And that heroic confidence ended quickly and there's a reason for that. Suddenly, pictures fell out of Gin's pocket. Kurumu noticed it and other girls took a look at it.

"Hey what's this? Is this pictures for the newspaper?" Kurumu was wrong about the pics. It wasn't for any use but for himself. They took another look at it and they had very angry faces looking towards Gin. I guess you can call this payback or karma for what happened a couple of weeks ago. Nothing you can do about. Remember, Karma's a Bitch. And with that, Kurumu and Yukari attacked Gin and was beating him up.

"Grr, you peeping perv!" Kurumu yelled.

"This is what you get for peeping!" Yukari shouted. We all watched him get beaten up. I was snickering.

"Well, this all worked out in the end right?" Moka said to me.

"Well not in Gin's case. But umm yeah. We saved Mizore from expulsion and our colds are somehow gone. What a miracle!" I cheerfully replied and smiled. She giggled. I noticed she started moving closer to me. "Uhh, Moka? What are you doing?" I was starting to get scared. "If you're trying to scare me…it's working…"

"You know…after all of this, I'm starting to feel thirsty." Moka moved closer to my neck.

"Here we go again…" I closed my eyes. I felt her fangs bite my neck, sucking a pint of my blood.

"CAPUCHU…"

**Outside of School Grounds**

**Narrator POV**

In the scene, eight men were apparently hiding in the forest, spying at the building where Peter Parker and the girls were in. Hidden in there was a microscopic activated communicator, listening to their voices. One of the voices the eight men recognized was Spider-Man's. They all grinned.

"So, it's true. The arachnid is here." A man with mechanical arms said.

"Oh you don't know how much I want to kill him." A man made out of pure electricity replied as he evilly smiled.

"Yeah! The webstinker won't know what hit him." A man who looked like a rhino grinned.

"Rhino, Electro, stand down. We'll get the chance at the arachnid. We need a plan to finally rid of his existence. And tomorrow is when we, the Sinister EIGHT will attack Spider-Man and his little friends." The man with mechanical arms explained to all seven of them. All eight of them walked away from their hiding spot and head back to their base of operations, hidden in the monster world.

_**End of Chapter 7. Yikes! The Sinister Eight?! Watch out Spidey because you'll be in battle with them the next day! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! If you are, please follow, favorite, and review this story. I would very much appreciate it. And if you have any questions regarding to the story or anything else, put it in the review section or PM me. I will answer back unless you are a guest. I'll try to answer guest's questions. I'll most likely respond back. Anyway guys, that's all I have to say for now. I'm Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see you later in Chapter 8: Spider vs. Sinister Eight!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Sinister EIGHT?

_**Hey guys! What's up? I'm sorry that this chapter was super delayed. I've gotten myself sick. I'm starting to feel a bit better (was already better in 10/20) and able to type this chappy. Since I'm still sick and might feel a bit lazy, this will probably not be the best but I'll try. There might be some mistakes but again, I'll try. BTW, I'm starting to do different POV's other than Peter Parker's/Spider-Man's but most of the time, it's gonna be Peter's POV. Here are answers for the guest reviewers from chapter 7:**_

_**KO**__**: Well, sorry to tell you this but Carnage is gonna show up soon but it's not going to be Cletus inside it. On the bright side, Ruby is gonna come but I'm gonna leave that until I finish with a living vampire and a vampire hunter…if you know what I mean…hehe…**_

_**Guest of 10/13**__**: Thanks dude! Here's chapter 8!**_

_**mastermind**__**: My Mature and Smart Side says: I wouldn't say that the superhero always win against the super villain. There are times where the hero is subdued by the villain.**_

_**My Pre-Mature and 'Not the brightest light bulb' Side says: YEAH MAN! THE HERO ALWAYS BEATS THE VILLAIN! YOU BET IT IS A FRIGGEN DAMN RULE!**_

_**Without further ado, I give the super delayed chapter 8!**_

_**P.S. I changed the chapter name…again….I have a lot of ideas in my head okay! Including chapter names. Don't judge…. Oh yeah, HAPPY 'ALREADY-HAPPENED' HALLOWEEN!**_

**Chapter 8: Sinister EIGHT?**

**Moka's Dorm**

**Moka Akashiya POV**

It was night, approximately 12:47am. The red moon was shining upon the land. I had trouble sleeping because of the incident that happened today. I just hope Mizore doesn't target me anymore. It's good that her attitude changed so everything should be fine between the two of us. But that's not the reason why I had trouble sleeping. I felt like someone was watching me. I had a feeling it was Gin but he did say he would stop…or did he? I looked out the window, seeing if he was there. He was nowhere in sight. But I did see Peter's light in his dorm was on. I guess he also had trouble sleeping too. But I didn't worry about that. What really made me worry was there was a mysterious figure with wings, flying in front of Kurumu's window. There was another mysterious figure clinging on the side of the wall, climbing through Yukari's window. It wasn't Spider-Man/Peter. This mysterious man was too large to be him. Besides, I see Peter laying on his bed, looking up at his ceiling doing nothing. Does he not notice this? Is his spider-sense going off? Please don't tell me he's ignoring his spider sense. He needs to trust it more often. I saw another figure who seemed to have sand like powers which helped him enter Mizore's dorm. Who were these figures? They don't seem like students. Suddenly, I saw a figure who was a male with 4 mechanical octopus-like arms connected on his back through my window. He startled me which caused me to fall back. The figure smashed through the wall and entered in my dorm. I was afraid. I tried to reach for my cell phone on my bed to call Peter but before I could get to it, a mechanical arm grabbed it and brought to the villainous figure. He evilly grinned and threw my phone outside.

I was in fear and asked him, "W-Who are y-you?" He noticed that I was very scared. This made him grinned and sightly chuckle.

"Oh I guess you can call me 'an old friend' of the arachnid superhero." He evilly sniggered. Was he talking about Peter? Was this four mechanical armed figure a student? No, he couldn't be one. His voice is very low to be a student. It sounds like an mature adult. One of his mechanical arms struck at me. All I saw was black.

**The Next Morning…**

**Peter's Dorm**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

'BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' was what I heard as I was starting to wake up from my slumber. I really hated the sound of alarm clocks going off and I always will. It sounded like the alarm clock had gotten louder than it was a minute ago. I was a very heavy sleeper and it was very difficult to wake me up. I wanted to have more time to sleep but I would be late for school if I did. The little snowy incident from last night, made me sleepy and exhausted. I didn't have a solid snooze, obviously. I only had about 4 or 5 hours of sleep, give or take. The reason for staying up that long? I couldn't go to sleep. I'm tired and exhausted but I can't go to sleep. It's like my body is still up and hyperactive but it really wasn't. I felt like someone was watching me. Someone very devious and villainous. I tried not to worry about it but I couldn't. I was really worried which made it very hard to sleep. For that time being, I was looking up at the ceiling…doing nothing! It was very silent and boring, looking up at the blank ceiling. But there was moment during the night where my spider-sense went off but I ignored it. I was too tired. I had my guard down. I finally fell asleep after that and now I was up and ready to go to class again. But it was boring doing the exact same routine everyday. I wake up, put on my usual attire which is my uniform, brush my teeth, the usual… The same thing can get boring. I exited out of my dorm and headed straight towards the sink to brush my teeth. Again, there was a reason why people had their own dorms. I see students with frog heads or weird looking arm or anything that looks monster like but I completely ignored it, trying not to shiver in fear of their looks. At the sink, I looked at myself in the mirror. But something strange happened. My reflection was first me in my PJ's then me in my Spider-Man costume. But that's not even the scary part yet. After I saw the reflection of me in my costume, it turned into me in the black suit. This reminded me of the last time I ever wore the black suit which was a couple of months ago before I was even transferred to Yokai Academy. I starred at my symbiotic self. Now this is the scary part. It talked to me….

It said, _"Beware…beware…"_ I was confused.

"Beware of what?" I asked it. I don't know if this is legit or I've gone completely insane! It didn't answer. I asked it again but more sternly. "Beware of what exactly?" I felt this is not gonna turn for the better.

It answered this time, _"Beware of the Six….Beware…."_ Six? What does the symbiote mean by 'the Six'? It's not making sense right now. Actually, most things in my life don't really make sense.

"'The Six'?" I asked. It didn't answer. Ugh, do I have to ask twice so it can tell me the answer? "Why do I have to 'beware' of 'the Six'?" I got the same result, my symbiotic self didn't answer back. I rubbed my eyes and my reflection turned back into myself again, showing off my PJ's. I turned around and noticed people behind me. They were starting to get scared of me, thinking I've gone insane. My face started turning red of embarrassment. I nervously chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"Uh…" That's all I could say. I was full out embarrassed. There's only one way to solve this. Run. I ran back to my dorm and quickly closed the door behind me. "Well, that could've turned out better." I grabbed my satchel with my folders and spiral notebooks and put around my body. I was about to leave when I remembered to do a little quick task. I took off my uniform. Why you ask? You're gonna find out soon. I walked over to my closet. Hidden behind all of the clothes was my Spider-Man costume. I changed into my costume then my uniform. I checked my wrist to make sure my web shooters were there. It's better to be safe than sorry. And besides, I'm be more cautious of my surroundings and listening to my spider-sense more often now. Ever since Venom found his way into the monster world, I'm afraid that my other villains are gonna find out too. And the more villains that come here at Yokai, it increases the chance of the school being revealed by the likes of SHIELD and the jolly eye-patched Nick Fury… I kept asking myself: How did Venom get here? I know he came because it's the same reason for everytime we fight. He wants to ruin my life and end it as well. But another question is was there someone who told him my location? I don't know where Venom is now but when I do know, I'm gonna have a little chat with my 'bro'… I opened the window and climbed on the window sill. I jumped off the window sill, landing on the ground and walking straight to the school. I didn't web sling because I've noticed I was starting to run out and I need to make more. The thing is, I don't know if the school has the substantial materials in order to make the web fluid. Somethings I wish I had organic webbing but I guess that's not going to happen anytime soon.

**School Grounds**

I decided to walk to school. I didn't web sling because I've noticed I was starting to run out of web fluid and I need to make more. Right now, I only have about 4 to 5 web cartridges on each web shooter. And I forgot to bring my stash of web fluid at Aunt May's house. I have no choice to make more. The thing is, I don't know if the school has the substantial materials in order to create the web fluid. Sometimes I wish I had organic webbing but I guess that's not going to happen anytime soon. I know I have the symbiote suit which has it's own black webbing that I can use but I don't want to wear the suit just for transportation so I rather just stick with the good ol' web shooters and fluid. But I'll use it if necessary. When I first started walking in the stupid Mysterio-like pathway. I thought it was just ridiculous. Now, I'm starting to get used to it. I see the peaceful looking gravestones. Bats were flying above my head. The smell of death was in the air. And the creepy looking trees look dead as ever. Yep, really swell. Totally not being sarcastic. But in all seriousness, I am starting to get used to walking on this path. I'm just surprised I haven't met up with the girls including Mizore yet. They're usually here right away, waiting for me. I don't blame them. They really like me but it does get really ridiculous at times. As a result of this, I end up becoming a rope being pulled in a game of tug-of-war. I sometimes think that one day my arms gonna tear off my body or they stop working. I was half-way towards the school. Where are they? They should be here by now. I'm starting to get concerned. Are they still sick from the cold they've gotten from Mizore? I already got that out of my system thanks to my healing factor. It's not as fast as Wolverine's or Deadpool's but it works. If the girls really are sick, then I should check up on them after school. But this doesn't follow up to Mizore. It doesn't really make sense that she would get sick from her own snow powers. I'm gonna have to find that out later. For now, if I don't get a move on, I'm gonna be late to class….AGAIN!

**Unknown Location**

**Moka Akashiya POV**

I don't know what happened last night. I knew there were people breaking into our dorms but why would they? And why was the four mechanical armed man talking about Peter? All of these questions were in my head. I was very curious. I wanted to know what's going on. I was starting become conscious again. My eyes were slowly opening. I saw three figures in front of me. They all seem to be female and very familiar. Once I completely regained consciousness, I knew who the three female figures were. It was Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore! They must've been captured by those mysterious figures from last night. We were all trapped in a cage of our own. I had your regular cage you'd see in zoos but the bars seem very unbreakable. Kurumu had the same. Yukari had a regular cage. And Mizore was trapped in somewhat looks like a glass cage. I saw her trying to escape using her snow and ice powers but it seems like the glass is invulnerable to it. The people who kidnapped us must be very preparer so we're not going anywhere anytime soon.

Yukari sighed of relief, "Moka! Thank god you're alright!"

Me being very curious, asked her, "Don't worry but what's going on and where are we?"

"I don't know. It looks like we're in an base of some sorts." Kurumu replied.

I asked curiously, "How do you know?"

"Look around Moka. There's a lot of tech around here and this place seems very enclosed." She explained.

"Do you remember anything after that?" I questioned.

"No. All I remember was a bald man with wings." Kurumu replied.

"I remember a man who has sand powers." Mizore added. "He looked human at first then his hand turned into a hammer." She spoke through the glass which we can perfectly hear through.

"And I remember a savage man-beast." Yukari lastly added. A bald man with wings, a man with sand powers, and a lion who can stand on it's hind legs? I don't know any student here who is bald. I don't think a bald man would be a student. A man with sand powers could be a student but it's most unlikely. And a lion who can stand on it's hind legs, it could be also a student but again, unlikely. Besides, I don't think any student would break into a person's dorm unless they were very perverted. Eight men entered into the room. Some of them were the same figures that kidnapped us.

The man with the four mechanical arms said, "Ah yes, very excellent characteristics but we very much appreciate you using our names." I wasn't too happy seeing him here. He also must be the person who made this base.

"Who are you?! And why did you kidnap us?!" Kurumu demanded. She must also be angry seeing them too. In fact, I think all of us are in anger.

"You don't need to act so hostile. You really need to learn your manners. To answer your question, this is Electro, Kraven, Mysterio, Rhino, Sandman, Shocker, Vulture, and me…Doctor Octopus." He deviously smiled. "Of course, there's a reason why we kidnapped you. We need you for self use, to lure in a special guest. And I think you all will find out who I'm talking about soon. Probably when I reveal who it is but I'm sure you're going to figure out who he is before he even gets here. Especially you, Moka, was it? Remember, I even referenced him from last night." I finally realized who he was talking about. It was Peter! Why are they after him? I'm pretty sure the other girls figured that out too looking at their shocked faces.

All I could say was, "No…not him…" I can see this connecting all together. I remember Peter fighting Venom, one of his villains in New York. If these guys are trying to kill him, then these people must be his villains.

Doc. Octopus saw our worried faces and said, "Oh yes, 'him'." He evilly grinned. He turned to his comrades and said, "Time to initiate 'Phase Two'." I didn't like the way he said 'Phase Two'. Everyone else of Doctor Octopus' group grinned evilly and with happiness. Electro had a curious look on his face.

He asked in his rough voice, "Hey Doc? What are we going to do with these girls once we get the bug's blood and finally blow him up to bits?" This question made all of us girls very frightened. I don't know what Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore are worried about. They can use their powers while I have my vampire side sealed off by this rosary. There's a question that confused me. Why does this guy want Peter's blood?

Doctor Octopus simply said, "Kill them… Once the arachnid is finally gone and done for, we have no use for them. If we let them go, they'll alert security. Our only option is to kill them….but make it a nice, quick, and painless death." He chuckled slightly. All of them walked out of the room with the automatic door closing behind them. We all wanted to escape but they were really prepared for this moment. The bars won't break. For now until Peter saves us, we're damsels in distress…

**Newspaper Club**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man POV**

It's been over two hours already and girls are still not present. Maybe they are sick… It's an assumption though. It might be true. I don't have anything to prove it is. But it's most logical. Usually after class, I head to the newspaper club to see if there's anything to do. Right now, I'm with the room alone with Gin. Just Gin. Nobody else. I can see the look on his face that he's also curious of the girls' absence. I'm just surprised he never asked me yet. Everyone else was. Well when I mean everyone else, I mean Ms. Nekonome. She was the only one who asked me of their whereabouts.

"Hey Pete, do you know where the girls are at? They're usually here." Gin asked. Yeah…I spoke too soon. I turned my head up from the floor to eye contact with Gin.

"I don't know. That's what I'm thinking about. I'm guessing they're probably sick from the cold received from Mizore's snow powers." I predicted, answering his question. A confused face popped up on Gin.

"Then why aren't you sick?" He eagerly asked.

"I have somewhat a healing factor. I can heal faster than any normal person because I also have fast metabolism. And since I have that, it can regenerate cells faster. Which means, I can get any type of sickness out of my system faster." I explained. **(AN: I don't know if that's actually true. Not 100%. If it's false, then tell me how he can heal faster)** Gin seemed very impressed with that ability.

"Wow, I don't think spider youkais even have that. I guess you're one of a kind huh?"

I gestured with a nod, "I guess you can say that. Sure." It got silent for a couple of minutes. I didn't want to be sitting here doing nothing. So, I tried to make conversation. "So Gin, is there anything new that's newsworthy?" He instantly had an answer.

"Yeah I do actually. I heard from some students that they spotted eight men and these men aren't students. They are rumored to be humans. Not only that but there were octopus-looking sea creatures spotted as well. It might look like an octopus but if you look at it close enough, it isn't. How these creatures were spotted was that some students were taking a walk outside of campus by the cliff when they saw something in the ocean. If you were there and squinted your eyes tight enough, you'll see there's an underwater base being built by those creatures. If you want, I can show you a picture of it." He explained with detail and asked. I nodded. He gave me a picture. But it wasn't the right one. It was a picture with girls changing clothes. Typical Gin being the peeper and the stalker he is. I wonder what will happen to him if he keeps on doing this. For his sake, I hope he stops it or else he's probably not going to get anywhere in life.

"Dude, wrong photo." I held up the photo. He noticed he gave me the wrong pic and snatched right out of my hand. I snickered while Gin gave a look that says 'Shut Up or else'. The look made my mouth shut. He was digging through his pile of photos, most of them being perverted. I put one eyebrow up in disappointment. Does he really take photos of naked women that often? Gin and I really need to talk about that. He finally got the right photo and handed it to me while he shoved all of his personal photos in his pocket. The photo Gin gave me was a bit blurry but it didn't matter. It did show a underwater base and there is little blurs. That might be the octopus-looking creatures. But there's one thing that bothers me. "Hm, isn't it mysterious there's a underwater base in the monster world?" I questioned. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who bothered by this.

Gin agreed, "Yeah, it's weird. I don't know what's going on but we, as the newspaper club, are going to find out!" Wow, never that serious about almost anything really but yeah, we are the newspaper club and it is our job to find things that are newsworthy. But to also expose it to the public.

"True dat my friend. True dat. I'll take a look at that soon. For now, I'm gonna go find the girls. I'm starting to get worried. They could be in danger. If so, then I have to go rescue the damsels in distress." I should be worried. What kind of friend I would be if I wasn't worried for my friend's safety? Oh yeah, a careless and selfish one.

"Good luck on finding them. I tried looking for them myself and had no luck. But I do have faith that you'll find them. See ya Pete!" He waved goodbye. I walked out the door, having hope in finding the girls.

**Moka's Dorm**

I was in front of Moka's door. I was expecting to hear sneezing or something at least but I heard nothing…nothing but silence. I tried to listen what was on the other side. I heard nothing but silence again. Putting my ear next to the door, I'd hope to hear something. Again, there was nothing but silence. I didn't hear any sneezing or anything in fact. I knocked on Moka's door, hoping Moka would answer the door.

"Uh Moka? It's me, Peter. I was wondering why you didn't come to class today? I was expecting you and the girls to come this morning but….….uh hello?" There was no one who answered. Things are really getting mysterious around here.

I walked outside and tried to find Moka's window. To my surprise, I saw the glass window shattered in tiny bits. Why was it broken?

"What the…" I was curious to know what happened. Using my wall-crawling ability, I scaled the walls up to her window. Why is the window shattered in the first place? Moka wouldn't just break her own window. That doesn't make sense. Logically, someone broke into her dorm. Something was definitely going on. Time to play Detective Spider-Man again. I climbed into her room through the window. It doesn't look like she was here. I stood on my two feet, looking down on the floor below and realized something. Every dorm has a desk in front of their window. I was standing where Moka's desk used to be. I saw parts of her desk all over the room. I also noticed there was four marks on the floor. All of them looking very familiar. The shape of the mark looked similar to a ninja star. I became so concerned that I actually tried to call her cell. Using my own cell phone, I fast-dialed her number and called her phone. To my surprise, I actually heard ringing. It was coming from outside. I jumped down from her window, back outside on the ground. I followed the ringing and it was coming from the bush. I walked towards it. Moving the bush's twigs and leaves out of the way, I found Moka's phone still ringing. What's going on? Why is her phone outside hidden in the bushes? Why was her window and her desk shattered in pieces? And who made those mysterious and familiar marks on her floor? So many questions are in my head. I was eager to know. Then something crossed my mind. If this happened to Moka's dorm, then what happened to Kurumu's, Yukari's, and Mizore's dorm? I acted fast, checking out the damage done to their dorms.

**An hour later…**

**Unknown Location**

**Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus POV**

Everything seems to be going as planned. The underwater base was built in a mere day, I have my army of Octobots once again, the Sinister Six which now Eight regrouped once again, and got those monster girls captive in cages. Now, I just have to wait for Vulture to setup the projector and speakers hidden with a cloaking device up top of the school's rooftop. Once it's setup, I can speak through a microphone which alters my voice and my voice will through the speakers. And the projector will project only a figure, it will show my body shape but it won't reveal what I look like. Secret Identities are important for this plan to finally get Spider-Man's blood and him once and for all. When the infernal arachnid hears my message, he'll eventually find us in my underwater base and I'll finally be rid of him, well once we defeat him in our clashing duel. It's a good thing I set up traps around the base specifically for him. I can activate those traps via main control panel. I had cameras placed around the base as well to see any activity going on. And when the arachnid enters in the base, he'll have to face not only traps but also the other members of the Sinister Eight. Oh just think the possibilities I can do with the arachnid's blood and without him in the way to foil my plans. I COULD RULE NEW YORK WITH MY INTELLIGENT MIND AND AN IRON FIST! MAYBE EVEN THE WORLD WITH MY ARMY OF OCTOBOTS, THE SINISTER EIGHT, AND MY SPIDER-SOLDIERS AT MY COMMAND! Soon…they'll all bow down before the genius that is Doctor Octopus… Just thinking about that makes me want to smile with joy. The automatic door to the main control panel opened. I turned around to see my comrade Vulture. I smiled seeing that he accomplished his mission.

"Did you successfully setup the projector without being caught?" I asked him as I was sipping my coffee from my 'Evil Genius' Mug. Seeing the smile on Toomes's face, I knew that he was successful.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And the cloaking device so no one will tamper with it?" I asked again.

"Yes, the speakers are setup too, giving you the ability to talk through this voice-altering microphone and it will come out through there." Vulture responded.

"Excellent work Vulture." I am more than confident that we'll finally kill the arachnid.

"Oh don't thank me, the plan, the technology, and the brain work was all you Otto." He complimented. I'm actually quite flattered by his compliment but it's not by all means sexual. Please, I'm not a dirty or perverted villain. I am better than that!

"While I like your compliment, I couldn't have done all of this without the Sinister Eight. But there's one more thing we need to do. Luring Spider-Man into our trap. Tell everyone to get into position and prepare for a fight against the arachnid." I ordered in a nice tone. Toomes nodded and exited out of the room. I turned my chair back towards the main control panel. I activated the microphone by pressing and holding down a green button. Everyone should prepare for 'Phase 3'…the elimination of Spider-Man…

**School Grounds**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

Looking back at the damage done to the girls's dorms, Kurumu's had a broken window and claw marks on the walls. Yukari's also had a broken window, claw marks on the wall, golden pans on the floor, and a paw mark on the floor. And finally, Mizore's had sand on the floor, her desk was destroyed with papers and materials all over the room, and a couple of holes in the wall that the Hulk could easily make. She was the only one who didn't have a broken window. I had to forcibly open it without breaking it to get in. Actually, I didn't feel really comfortable entering into any of their rooms. I feel…dirty all the sudden…. But in all seriousness, I don't see a connection between all of the clues I gathered. Also, why are the girls missing? No one has seen them since yesterday. The sand, the claw marks on the walls, it just doesn't make sense like how desks get smaller and smaller when you get advance through middle school to high school. Seriously, why do the desks get smaller? Ugh, focus Spidey. You have to find out the disappearance of your friends. But this is so confusing to my poor spider brain like how math is. Am I just making up things that are somewhat related to the task at hand? Ugh, note to self, focus more. What I know so far is Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore are missing, some of their dorms have claw marks on the walls, Yukari's dorm has the golden pans on the floor and paw marks, all of their dorms except for Mizore's has a broken window, some of them got their desks destroyed, Moka's had 4 marks on the floor that look similar to a ninja star and her cell phone was for some reason outside in the bushes. But all of that doesn't add up to anything. That is…until someone encountered me while I was walking back to the newspaper club. It's my nice and joyful cat teacher, Ms. Nekonome… She was running towards me and seemed very hasty. Why is that? What's the rush? It's like she wanted me to know something.

She yelled out as she ran, "Mr. Parker! Mr. Parker!" I decided to walk towards her to remove extra running for her.

"Whoa! Ms. Nekonome! Where's the fire?" Looking at her facial expression, she didn't get the idiom. I actually surprised she didn't get it. She's a teacher. I thought she would understand it. I guess not…but I'm not gonna judge. For her and my sake, I simplified it. "Why are you such in a rush?" I asked a tired out Ms. Nekonome. Her back was bent down and her hands were on her knees as she breathed in and out heavily. Obviously, tired-out from running. So, I didn't rush this. Again, it was for her and my sake.

She finally spoke, "There's no time. Follow me back to the school! It's something urgent! Quickly!" Ms. Nekonome started running back again. I'm not going to let her running but instead help her out with a little fast travel.

"Wait! Ms. Nekonome!" I yelled out to her which got her attention. She stopped and looked at me, waiting for an answer. "I know a faster and quicker way to the school."

**Yokai Academy**

I love web slinging. It feels so good when your skin is just flowing through the wind. But for others like Ms. Nekonome, she wasn't feeling very comfortable. I was worried that she might vow…er…spit out a hairball if you know what I mean. She was starting to look green now. I know I only have ten (used to have twenty) cartridges of artificial web fluid but I'd bet there will be materials in the chemistry lab I can use to make the spider webbing, even though the last time I encounter the chemistry club there was only love potions. Ahh memories…. Weird and ridiculous memories…. I wonder what Ms. Nekonome is so worried about. She looked pretty hasty. Maybe there's another monster problem that I have to face and defeat. I was curious. Since she wanted to go the school so badly, I web swung all the way to my destination with her on my back. Once we got there, I heard a familiar voice echo in the air. And it's someone that I really don't want to have a nice reunion with. I landed on my feet as I let go of the web strand. Ms. Nekonome quickly got off and ran over to a bush. Yep, she finally let it all out. She vomited or did she spit out a hairball? It doesn't sound like it but what do I know about cat monster ladies. I waited for her to stop vomiting and asked her something I'm very curious about.

"Uh Ms. Nekonome? Is this why you told me to come here?" I asked, eager to know.

"Yes, apparently, this voice coming out of nowhere wants you. And it's for a very good reason too." Suddenly, a screen that looks like it's being projected appeared above us. How can a screen be projected if it's day? Is it even possible? "Look above you." She responded, explaining the problem. What's this so called good reason that this well-known voice wants me for? I did as she said. I looked above me and saw a figure with no face. It was just black **(AN: Not trying to be racist here and I have no intention of doing so)**. His body shape seemed familiar. And behind him was four tentacle-like arms in the background. Please don't tell me this is who I think it is… If it is, then this is not going to be a regular walk in the park.

"Oh no…." That's all I could say. I was almost speechless. And I'm never speechless! "Please don't tell me it's him…" Ms. Nekonome noticed my look at this recognized figure. She became concerned.

"Peter? What's wrong?" She asked. Finally she uses my first name...

"I-I think I know this person…" If it is really who I think it is, then I should be the only one who should face him. It's something personal.

_"Ahh, Spider-Man… Just the arachnid I wanted to see…"_ The figure spoke. I had a unfriendly look going towards this man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked sternly which was very uncommon for me. Usually, I'm a nice and cheery guy but for this case, I'm your not so friendly neighborhood Symbiote Spider-Man. Speaking of the symbiote, I didn't notice until now that the symbiote was covering up my body, making me turn into my alter ego. It seems like I can respond back to this voice. Good, I want a 'nice' talk with this guy.

_"There's no need for smack talk or becoming stern. Besides, that's not like you. Usually you're the annoying and witty kind. I'm very surprised you could be serious. I'm very impressed actually. But there is always a time where jokesters like you need to stop their petty little jokes."_ I actually agree with him. I'm just surprised as he is right now.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised as you are right now. By the way, you never answered my question. What purpose do you need me for?" I asked again but more sternly.

_"Well, we all know heroes like you can't stand seeing the innocent hurt. Especially the ones they love…"_ He started chuckling deviously. I didn't like how he said that.

"What do you mean by that huh? Tell me. I'm dying to know." I demanded with a hint of sarcasm. But in all seriousness, I really wanted to know. The way he said that made me uneasy. I was filled with concern and curiousness.

_"Well since you asked, I'll tell you… No, not I shouldn't tell you, I'll show you instead…"_ The projected screen changed. It showed four girls. All of them that I instantly knew. My eyes struck with fear for them. It was Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. All stuck in cages.

By reaction, I yelled out, "Moka! Kurumu! Yukari! Mizore!" My yell got their attention.

_"P-Peter! Help! Help! Peter!"_ Moka screamed out in fear, yelling out for help.

_"Peter! Help us!"_ All of the girls were yelling out for help. I was ticked.

_"Aw look at them, yelling out for help. It makes me laugh."_ The figure scorned.

"I swear if you touch them, I'll…" The voice interrupted me.

_"…Or what? You'll kill me? Please, everyone knows the hero would never do that. But I will take my precautions…"_ He sounded confident that he'll win the upcoming fight. Maybe TOO confident…

"Oh are you so sure about that? Tell me where is your location is and I'll make sure I'll see you buried 6 feet underground." I was still in my joking mood but it's mixed with my vexation and my violent mood, all of that caused by my black suit and me being worried about the girls **(AN: If you don't know what vexation means, look it up on google or bing or whatever search engine you use)**.

The villain started laughing, _"You're gonna have find that out yourself! If you don't find my base in less than thirty (30) minutes, you can kiss your little girlfriends goodbye because that will be the last time you'll ever see them. Hurry up 'Peter', the clock is ticking…"_ The projected screen and the voice vanished. My fists were clenching and my teeth were gritting. Why didn't I see this sooner? I now know why the girls disappeared. They were kidnapped! And pieces are starting to connect together now. This must be what my symbiote means by 'the Six'. There's one question that's on my mind. Where's this secret base that the villain is hiding in? Think Pete, think. If I was an evil villain, where would I build my base of operations at? Then, something crossed my mind. The underwater base that Gin talked about. That's where he is! This will be probably the only time but THANK YOU GIN! I really wanted to get my hands on him. And I will make it that the only thing he'll see is a bright while he lays on a hospital bed with tubes coming in and out of his body. That's how much I'll do to this guy. Calm down Pete, black suit is making you very aggressive and more violent. Don't let it control you… I started walking away. Ms. Nekonome became very concerned of me.

"Peter? Where are you going?" She asked. I had an answer for that but I didn't even want to answer. All I want is to know if I'm gonna save the girls in time.

But since she wanted to know, I answered, "To save the girls. AND, I'm gonna do it alone…" And with that, I web swung away from the school by the symbiote's own black webbing.

**In the Red Sea/Ocean….**

I wasn't a fan of underwater bases. But out of all the places, it had to be in the cold and dark red sea of the monster world. I'm actually freezing right now… I so need to invest in a spider themed wetsuit. I'm soaked to my webs. But I'm gonna have to make-do with the suit I have now which is the black suit and my original red and blue. For now, I was still wearing my black suit. While I swam towards the underwater base, I was attacked by weird looking creatures. I squinted my eyes and saw that these were the octopus-like creatures or so Gin thought. I truly knew what these creatures are right when I saw them not by picture but in person. These were Octobots. What are Octobots doing in the monster world? I don't know but it's gonna have to stay a mystery for know until I save the girls from death. I don't know how I'm gonna defeat these Octobots. They have the advantage because there's a rule between spiders and water. They don't mix. Ever heard the Itsy Bitsy Spider rhyme/song. Yeah, that's why. I gotta think fast or else I might as well kiss my tuchas goodbye. An Octobot smacked me with it's mechanical tentacles. Ow…that's gonna hurt in the morning. Well, if I do live until then… Think Spidey think! There has to be a way to defeat them. Octobots kept hitting from every side. I tried to swim away but it didn't do much to help. As I was about to give up, an idea popped in my head. I swam through the Octobots who were as well swimming towards me. Exactly what I wanted. Right when I got close to them, I swam over them and got up on top of one of them. As part of my plan, I kept punching the top of it until it was inactive to do anything else. It was hard since it kept moving around the place and I had to swim back up to the surface to get some air over and over again but it was successful. I did the same to the rest of the Octobots. All there was left was scrap of metal and wires floating down to the ocean floor. Now all I had to do get inside the base. I found the hatch to the base. It must be an emergency exit. Using my strength, I twisted the handle and forcefully opened the hatch, climbing inside the base.

**Underwater Base - Bottom Floor**

When I entered inside the underwater base, an alarm went off. Great, just great… Well, I guess I can cross doing an stealth counter off my list.

The alarm was yelling out, _"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" _It has been going like that for 3 minutes already. I was running through the halls of this base, trying to get to the top. I'd bet that's where they are. You know what they say…well…Drake in this case, started from the bottom and now we're here. Well, I'm gonna get there soon. Then, the alarm stopped. Good…it was starting to get irritating but why do I feel like it's not going to turn out for the better? If the alarm stopped without me to do anything about it, then the villain must know that I'm here. He'll probably speak through a microphone, sending out a message to me.

Right on que, the villain's voice came out of the speaker, _"I see that you're here arachnid… And came quicker than I expected. I guess a little motivation gets things done quicker than usual. But it's not a problem at all. As for you, I suggest you hurry up. If you don't, then you might as well say goodbye to your friends."_ What? I thought they were gonna be killed if I didn't get to his base in time!

"Wait a sec! I thought they would be safe when I found your base in less than 30 minutes! You said it yourself." I remarked, yelling at the speaker.

_"Well now, the game has changed! Now, you have to get them in less than 15 minutes or else you can say goodbye to your friends."_ In less than 15 minutes? Great, I gotta act fast or else this guy will do whoknowswhat to them! I was scared for them. I couldn't bare to see anyone innocent get hurt, especially….my family and friends… Well, this villain was right about the motivation part because I was rushing through the halls like I was chasing after a Bugatti! Heck, I COULD be a Bugatti at this speed! Oh it would be nice if I had a Bugatti though. Ugh, focus Spidey. Your friends are in danger so you have to focus and save them before 'he' does whoknowswhat. I was web slinging all over the place. On the way to the top, I met up with some traps, one of them I met up right now is lasers. Why lasers? So original… Hehe, totally not being sarcastic at all. I ran into the hallway of security lasers, dodging every moving laser elegantly if I do say so myself. And with that, I got all the way to end of the hallway of lasers. It wasn't hard to do or anything like that but there was something that bothered me. How does this villain have all of this sweet tech and chemicals? I looked in one room and it was filled with chemistry beakers, testing tubes, etc. It feels more like an underwater laboratory than an underwater base of operations. If it is who I think he is, then that will explain a lot. The Octobots, the underwater base, the disappearance of the girls, all of it adds up to only him. But I don't think he could've done without some help. Sure he has his Octobots but I bet he has a person or two to help him out. I'm sure he wasn't the only one who did this operation or mission, whatever you wanna call it. I think he also has his team of supervillains with him too. Great, now I have deal with them too.

**Underwater Base - Main Floor**

It took a while, especially with all of the traps that this mystery villain set but I finally got up to the floor I needed to get to. And in less than 15 minutes too! This almost feels like a game to be honest. I don't even know if it's 'him' or Arcade that kidnapped the girls. I entered inside a room. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. OK, who turned off the lights? I kept walking further into the room. Not only I should invest in a spider-themed wetsuit but also spider-themed night vision mask. I barely could see anything. It's completely dark! Well, that is until someone decided to switch the lights back on again. But don't think it's a good thing. Right when that happened, my spider sense went off. **SPIDER-SENSE!** I looked to my right and saw the girls! They were in cages. Mizore's cage was more a glass one. Seeing the whiteness on the glass, it seemed invulnerable to ice attacks. Also, it doesn't seem like the glass was breakable either. The girls had with cuffs attached to their wrists and their mouths were covered up with cloth. All I heard from them was muffling. But other than that, it seems like they didn't do any physical harm to them which is good. I reacted quickly to this.

"Girls! Don't worry! I'll get you out of here. You'll be safe soon." I said to them. I looked at my left then suddenly, I saw a bolt of electric shot straight at me. I tried to dodge it but it was too late. It hit me and I almost passed out because of that. The girls had worried faces because of that too. They were trying to say something but again, they had their mouths covered with cloth. At least I still had consciousness. I was on the ground, laying down. My head lifted up at the direction where the bolt of electric came from. It came from no another than Electro a.k.a. Max Dillion. He used to be a electrician for ESU until he got an electric shock that could've killed him or majorly injure him with third degree burns. Instead, it gave him extraordinary electric powers. In fact, he was now made out of pure electricity. His life changed or should I say 'was ruined'. We know the cause but what was the effect? his new and horrible life drove him to a life of crime, turning him into Electro. I saw the grin on his face right when he shot electricity at me. Behind him was Kraven the Hunter a.k.a. Sergio Kravinoff **(AN: The one from the Spectacular Spider-Man TV Show. In fact, most of the villains in this chapter are from that amazing and awesome show)**, Vulture a.k.a. Adrain Toomes, Mysterio a.k.a. Quentin Beck, Rhino a.k.a. Alex O' Hirn, Sandman a.k.a. Flint Marko, and Shocker a.k.a. Montana. But there was no Doctor Octopus around to be found. There's a logical answer for this and I know about it too. Uh huh, it's official. He was the one who planned all of this. Did he go back to his Master Planner ego with all of those master plans jumbled up in his head again? This must be what my symbiote means by 'the Six'. Instead, it's actually eight this time. Not Six.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" Electro mocked, trying to do an impersonation of Dave Chappelle. This caused the villains to laugh. I have to give Electro props though. Never expect someone like him would do something that's actually funny.

"Haha! Dave Chappelle reference! Nice!" Sandman complimented as he gave a high-five to his electric ally. I was still on the floor with my back hugging it. I rose from the floor quickly. I wasn't too happy with Electro zapping me with electricity. But I need to think more happy thoughts than negative or else the symbiote will make me go berserk. I got into my fighting stance as well as the villains.

"Hey what's wrong webslinger? Too afraid to crack a joke or are you mad that we kidnapped your friends?" Rhino mocked me. But I wasn't going to let that slide since I was damn pissed at them and I was wearing the black suit.

"What do you think? Oh wait, I wouldn't expect you to know since you are just a bonehead." I jokingly insulted Rhino. And he was pissed about it. The expected outcome from him.

"Grr! I had enough with you!" He yelled at me with anger.

"Right back at ya!" I replied with a comeback. Rhino was in rage and started attacking me, along with the other supervillains. I ran at them and they ran at me. I had my fist clenching, ready to punch one of them in the face. Rhino lowered his head down so his horn would point at me. Vulture had his wing blasters ready to shoot at me. Kraven released his claws out. Due to his mass manipulation power, Sandman ran at me with his hand turning into a sand hammer. Shocker had his shock gloves charged up, ready to shoot as well. Mysterio was riding a chinese dragon that breathed fire. Of course I knew that was just a long lengthy fire-breathing robot that can somehow float above the ground. The texture was just an illusion. And finally, Electro was ready to shoot bolts of electricity at me at his will. I, on the other hand, only had my skills in my own fighting style. And my symbiote that upgrades my powers and shoots out black webbing. I didn't really need much for battle. Although, if I had the Iron Spider suit Tony made for me, that would be sweet! Especially the fact that I can shoot repulsor beams with that armor. But like I said before, I'm just gonna have to make-do with the equipment and powers I have right now. And with that, the battle had just begun. Me in my symbiote against the Sinister Seven or Eight including Doc Ock but he's not in the battle right now. For now, it's the Sinister Seven. But I'm still going to make fun of their Sinister Eight group name. Sandman tried to hit me with his sand hammer and kept missing. I dodged and rolled out of the way of his attacks. All too easy really. I punched his face but it did no effect since he is made out of sand. The only way to defeat him is by water or something that'll disable him like cement. It seems like water is our only option. No cement around here. But I don't want to flood the base. Especially if me and the girls are still in here. I don't see any other option not unless I can encase the Walking Beach in a container of some sort. I think I saw one containment tube that can hold the Sandy Beach in. All I need to do is either get it from there and come back with it or lead him into the room with the containment tube and lure him in. If I go for the first choice, then I need a distraction. Other than Sandman, I think I can handle the rest quite nicely. Sandman was the only problem I need to deal with because my melee attacks won't do anything, not even my webs can hold him down. Looks like I'll have to deal with Sandy first before I deal with the rest. I made up my decision and decided to lure him in the room with the containment tube. Now first things first, I need to lure him. And when I mean by 'lure', I mean taunt him until he tries to kill me. Not my favorite plan in the world but I don't really have another choice.

"Hey Marko! I bet you can't hit me!" I taunted. And Sandman easily fell for it.

"Let's see about that shall we?" His arm extended at me and tried to hit me but there was no luck for him. But if I knew Flint Marko, he wasn't going to give up that easily. I just gotta keep taunting and make fun of him with jokes and quips.

"Miss me! Oh missed again! Oh maybe next time! Miss me miss me, now you gotta…oh wait never mind!" I dodged his every attack as I crack jokes and one liners to annoy the crap out of Sandman. He was close to getting mad.

"GRR! JUST SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HIT YOU!" He yelled, filled in with anger towards me obviously.

"Now, why would I do that? Think about it for a sec. No wait, you need more than a second. Let's make it about 2 minutes or so. Don't worry. I can wait for your answer. After all, you are pretty slow at figuring out things right away like you are trying to hit me with that sandy hammer of yours." I mocked Sandman and this finally made him break. He roared at me in rage. Sandman started running at me while I start web slinging towards the room with the containment tube. It seems like the villains followed. Now, the battle is away from the girls which is good. I, on the other hand, not so much… Looking back at the plan, this really wasn't the best idea…for me in this case. Now, I gotta deal with an enraged and furious Sandman and the other villains. Like I don't have anymore problems to deal with. Wow, I really need to think more positively than thinking about the negatives.

**Underwater Base - Hallways**

As I web sling through the halls of this underwater base, the villains try to hit me with everything they've got. Sometimes, I get hit by their attacks and my web slinging streak is stopped. But since I have somewhat of a moderate healing factor and my symbiote to upgrade my powers, I can heal pretty quickly from the attacks coming at me from behind. Now if I didn't have this ability, I wouldn't be living at this moment in time now would I? It took almost half an hour but I finally got to the room with containment tubes. Only problem? Well, as you can see, I have seven villains on my ass that are ready to kill me. It seems like I have to find a way to get in there and trap the Living Beach in the containment tube without any disruption from any of the other villains. Electro kept shooting electricity bolts at me. I rolled out of the way, dodging one of the electric bolts. I shot black webbing at his eyes, blinding him. Now, I gotta act fast before the webs burn off. This is my chance. I ran at him, punching his right cheek and uppercutted his jaw. I webbed him down with a lot of webbing but Electro's not going to give up easily. It will give me time to deal with the other villains but it won't hold permanently. Vulture flew in and pushed me down by his feet or pincers. It wasn't very effective. I easily got back up. As a plan of attack, I kept shooting web balls at him. It hit his head and Vulture wasn't really fond of that.

"Grr, you'll pay for that Spider-Man!" Why was he so upset of me shooting a web ball at his head? Something struck my mind! I remembered that his little tiara there stuck onto his bald head. Since Vulture was just regular and insane ol' Toomes in a bird suit, his suit uses technology to fly and do other feats. So, all I have to do is rip the tech off his suit. And I predict that it'll short-circuit and put Vulture out of combat. But the only way to do that is to hop on to his back. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Vulture flew around the corner and back at me, attempting to hurt me. Once he got close enough, I jumped over him and landed on his back. I started riding his back like it was skateboard.

"I gotta say Vulture, riding your back like a skateboard really gives me enjoyment!" I joked. Putting that aside, I reached out and grabbed his little tiara on his head. I pulled it until it broke off.

"No! Stop! You'll…GAHHH!" An electric shock went to his brain, making him unconscious. He was about to crash into the wall but I made a giant web to catch him in. I got off of his back, landing back on the floor. One down, seven more to go. Don't give up yet Spidey…you can do this… Rhino charged at me with his head down and his horn pointing at me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge his bulldozer attack. Right when he hit me, I went flying and crashed into a wall. Slowly getting up from Rhino's attack, Rhino dashed at me again but I learned my lesson and jumped over his horn. He ran into the wall I crashed into and got his horn stuck.

"Hey! Help! My horn's stuck!" Rhino requested assistance. This was my chance to finally trap Sandman into the containment tube. I ran into the room. The villains notice but they needed to deal with the Rhino problem first. Since Doc Ock was not in battle to command them, Vulture was second in command but he's already down. So the third in command is Shocker.

"Sandman, go after the bug! Don't let that critter escape!" Shocker ordered. Sandman follow his order and followed me into the room with the containment tube. So far so good. Now, just to trap him in. Before Sandy entered the room, I turned off the lights and hid above the entrance, hanging from the ceiling. He entered inside and couldn't see much.

"Come on out Spider-Freak, are you chicken?" He taunted.

"Well, I may be chicken but I'm not a fool." I jumped off the ceiling. There was a switch that'll suck in any sort of material, mainly silicon dioxide. Silicon Dioxide is mainly found in sand. You can figure it out from there. The containment tube sucked in Sandman.

"What are you doing?!" Sandman demanded an answer. I didn't say a word and just let the tube suck in him. All traces of Sandman were now in this little tube. I closed it off before he could escape.

I crouched down, looking at the sand that's stuck in the tube, "Sorry Sandy. On the bright side….actually there's no bright side at all for you." So far, it's now two down and six more to go. I web swung out of the room, only to get shot with electric by Electro who broke out of the webbing.

"Eat electric you freak!" He insulted, shouting. Ow, that hurt… I can't stay in this small hallway! It's too small. I need to move to a more open space. To my knowledge, the only open space around here is where the girls are trapped in. I don't want to bring the battle there but if I stay in this small hallway with 6 dangerous villains, I won't last long. I have no other choice to go back there.

"Come on fellows! Let's play follow the leader!" I started web slinging away. If they want me (no sexual intention), they're gonna have to come and get me. I web swung back to the main floor.

**Underwater Base - Main Floor**

I was back on the main floor and the girls were still tied up, stuck in cages. Not the best sight to see but at least they weren't dead. Or so I hope they're not gonna be killed anytime soon. Seriously, that's the last thing I ever want. An innocent life taken away. I just can't handle another death caused by me, especially if four people that I love to my heart's content, were gone… No Pete, that won't happen as long you never give up and defeat these clowns and the man responsible for all of this. No more fooling around. Time to actually get serious.

Behind me was the villains who followed me back here. I know I can handle all six of them. If the symbiote easily defeated them in my sleep, then I don't think there should be any problem with me fighting them. I just gotta use all of my power including the symbiote's. As much I don't want to wear this black goop, I have no other choice. I can't defeat them if I'm in my regular red and blue suit because for two reasons. One, the other time I defeated the Six without the symbiote during the Christmas ice skating event, was easy because they're weren't all together in one group. They were separate groups. And two, I know for a fact I can't beat the Six without the black suit. So my only two options was to use the suit or die by my villains and fail in saving the girls. I think we already know our option here.

The fight was on once again. Rhino charged at me at full speed. I ran at him and sold between his two legs, making Rhino confused.

"Hey! Where did you go?" He looked around the room with no finding me. What he didn't know was that I was on his back. Electro noticed.

"Rhino! He's sticking onto your back!" Electro proclaimed. Rhino stretched his arms to his back as he also spun around, having quite a lot trouble.

"What are you doing then? Get him off!" Rhino demanded, shouting. I had a plan to get rid of this guy already. The part of my plan was not getting off his back and wait for Electro to do this move.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of the bug for ya!" And with that, Electro had made a mistake of shooting at me. What he didn't realize was I was still on his back. But since Electro wasn't the brightest light bulb here, he did it anyway at full power with no thought of his actions. When the bolt of electricity was close, I jumped off from Rhino's back to the ceiling. All I could see or hear of him was shouting and screaming in pain as he was electrified. I had a little smirk on my face but it couldn't be seen since I was wearing a mask. The electric shock stopped. Rhino was still as a statue for a minute then fell on the floor face flat.

I couldn't help myself but I made a little joke, "TIMMMMMMMBBBEEEERRRR!" So far, it's three down, four more to go. The villains noticed I was sticking onto the metallic ceiling.

"Shoot him!" Shocker yelled. He shot shock blasts out of his gloves. It could've hit me but thanks to my spider sense, I jumped off the ceiling and landed on the floor again, dodging the blast with no trouble at all. The shock blast hit the ceiling, almost breaking it. If it broke, then it would flood this entire base. I need to prevent that from happening. Kraven pounced at me. I wasn't fast enough so he caught me. I was in a tight grip.

"Nowhere to run now Spider-Man. The hunter will now finally gets the prey. And this long hunt will be all over soon…." Kraven grinned as he growled.

"Don't think this will be easy." I replied. I tossed my leg up and kicked his face. His arms released me. I stood on my feet and turned around towards Kraven. I kicked him in the gut, knocking him back into something that looks like a machine. The machine broke. There were wires cut and sparks were flying. But that didn't mean anything good. Four parts of the floor opened underneath the girls. For Moka, there was a pool of water underneath her. And for Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari, there was lava. Where did Doctor Octopus even get the lava?! I have to close these off or free the girls without getting distracted by the villains. I immediately ran towards the girls, ignoring the villains. Electro kept shooting electric out of his hands and mouth. Mysterio's 'dragon' breathed fire at me. And Shocker kept shooting his shock blasts. It proved to be a problem. But for now, I quickly shot three globs of webbing at their eyes. Well for Mysterio and his false dragon, I shot a web at Mysterio and pulled him off the 'dragon'. I removed his gloves. One of them was a hand palm-remote for controlling the 'dragon'. I smashed him underneath my feet. The remote broke into pieces and the 'dragon' short-circuited which put it in the scrapyard. I pushed Mysterio to a wall and webbed him up.

"Whoa easy hero! Don't hurt me! I give! I give!" He begged mercy. I did give him mercy but I punched his fish bowl which shattered into glass shards. Alright, four down, three more to go.

I ran back to the holes in the floor. It doesn't seem like I can't cover the holes in the floor because the cages were slowly lowering down into it and the cages would easily ripped the webbing in half. I need to free them. I jumped onto Mizore's cage first. I know I said the glass seemed unbreakable but I bet if I use my spider strength, it would break. Using my upgraded spider strength, I broke the glass which was good I was able to. I removed the cloth from her mouth and broke off the cuffs. Unexpectedly, Mizore hugged me.

"Thank you for saving me Peter." She was grateful and I didn't judge that.

"No problem Mizore. Now get to safety while I free the others!" I ordered. She directly followed my order and ran out of the room. I web swung over to Yukari's cage. I bended the bars enough to allow a person to exit out. I did the same to Mizore.

Yukari looked relieved to see me as I expected, "Peter, thank you for saving us!" Grabbing her, I jumped off the cage as it was lowered into the lava. I landed on the floor again with Yukari.

"I could say 'You're welcome' but you need to get to safety. Go!" I pointed my finger to the door. She ran out of the room. Ok, now that's two. Time to save the other two. I looked at the villains. It seemed like they still had trouble removing the webbing off their eyes. I still had time. I jumped to Kurumu's cage. I did the same to her.

"Thank you for saving me Petey!" She said in happiness and hugged me. Her boobs were pressing against my chest. Normally, I would feel very nervous about that but since I'm actually quite serious. I didn't feel any sort of nervousness.

"As much as I'm glad see you safe, you have to get out of this room." I ordered.

"Alright." She grew out her wings and flew out of the room. Now for Moka, I moved over to her cage. I bended the bars wide enough. Moka seemed to be worried about something because of all the muffling. I removed the cloth.

"Peter!" She said, having a tone of worriment.

"Yeah, I kinda get the point. You're thankful I saved you but right now. You need to get to safety." I responded as I broke the cuffs off.

"That's not it! I'm trying to say 'Watch Out'!" She pointed at Electro who shot electric at me. I could dodge but the electricity could hit Moka and I can't bear to see her hurt. So I took the hit. I was electrifying. I screamed in pain. "Peter!" Moka yelled, worried. The other girls who were watching the battle gasped in horror. I got back up and shot globs of webbing at the villains again. They have to deal with the webbing again.

"Grr, once I get out of this webbing, I'm gonna fry you freak!" Electro shouted in anger and stress. I grabbed Moka and swung out of the room. I set her down right next to the girls.

"Alright, now that I got you out of this. You need to get out of here." I didn't want the girls to be part of this. To ensure of their safety, I wanted them out of the base.

But the girls didn't have the same thought, "But we want to help you!" Yukari begged.

"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous. I can't risk of you girls getting hurt. Please, you need to get out of here now!" I argued. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The girls weren't comfortable of abandoning me in this base but looking at their facial expression, they trust me.

"Alright, but….please….be careful….ok?" Moka asked, worried.

I sighed, "Ok I will….now go!" I turned to the other direction, running back in the room. The girls took one last glance at me and ran to find a way out of this base. I knew they wanted to help me but I really can't risk it. The last thing I want is to have my friends injured or dead.

I entered back inside the room where the villains used to have trouble getting out of the webbing but now are out. Kraven was also up and recovered from the powerful sidekick. They saw me and had vexed looks towards me.

"There you are! Squash the bug!" Shocker yelled. He shot shock blasts at me. I web swung out of the way of the shot, avoiding the shock blast. Since the girls aren't here to get caught in the crossfire, I don't need to hold back now. I grinned under my black mask. I shot a web at Shocker and pulled him at me. As he was being pulled, he tried to shoot me but before he could, he was already face-to-face with me. I concentrated my strength into my punches. I sent Shocker a flurry of punches. I punched his face, his chest, and his gut. I didn't do anything else but stood there as I watched Shocker fall to his knees. He had his hands cover up his stomach.

"D-Damn you b-bug…. I reckon you got some fancy new moves since our last showdown…" I had no idea what Shocker had just said. Was that suppose to be a insult or a compliment? I didn't respond to that. He tried to rise back up to his feet. I finished Shocker off by kick his face with my heel. The kick knocked him out, he was unconscious. To make sure he doesn't get up again, I shot a couple globs of webbing at his unconscious body. Suddenly, Kraven pounced at me again. When he was above me, I kicked him away. It knocked him back at Electro who was tried to shoot me with his electric bolts. Instead of hitting me, it electrified Kraven. He roared in pain. The electricity stopped but it didn't mean Kraven was still conscious. In fact, the electricity knocked him out. His body fell, face first on the floor. Now, it was just me and Electro.

"Nice job, you took out one of your own teammates. I should give you a medal for horrible accuracy. On the bright side, you did the work of knocking out Kraven for me. And now, it's just me and you." I proclaimed, sounding very dark.

"Grr, I don't need that hunter to finish you! Once I'm done frying with you, I'm gonna go after your friends!" Electro threatened. He shot electric bolts at me. Luckily for me, I dodged them with ease.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not going to let you do that. When you mess with them, you also mess with me! And you're gonna regret it!" I replied. I sprung myself in the air, shooting two webs at Electro's shoulder. I pulled him up with me and drop kicked him back down while I landed on the floor with no harm done. Apparently, the drop kick wasn't enough to subdue Electro. I need a more powerful attack. Electro rose back up, shooting electric bolts once again. I jumped in the air as I shot two web balls at his hands.

"Hehe, you think that will stop me? Feeble…" Electro insulted.

"Not feeble but strategic." I landed back on the floor as I kept shooting web balls at him. The effect of this was that Electro was trapped in a black web cocoon. Time to finish this. I charged at the webbed up Electro. I jabbed his side, kicked his left cheek, spin kicked his side, and the finisher: a jaw-hurting uppercut. Electro's body was launched up into the air caused by my uppercut. He landed on the floor with a groan. He looked to be unconscious. I can't really tell from the black webbing covering up his body. I'm just gonna assume Electro was subdued.

All seven members of the Sinister Eight were down and defeated. Now time to defeat the guy behind all of this, Doc Ock. There was a door up ahead. It seems like a security door. Wow, I'd really expect a lot of Doctor Octopus but really, a security door? I didn't bother to type in the right passcode. I used my strength to open the door. As I was forcefully opening the door, sparks were flying. The door was trying it's best to close back up. But I opened it all the way. Entering inside, I saw no one. Doc Ock was nowhere to be found. But there was one thing I saw in this room. The main control panel. I went through it, checking it for anything of significance. Going through the files, I saw something that would explain why Sinister Eight is here in the monster world. It's a plan to get my blood. If Doc Ock actually got my blood, then he could make an army of spider soldiers that loyal to him. So Doc Ock was trying to clone me. Creepy… I was about to destroy the file but then…. **SPIDER-SENSE!** Doc Ock ambushed me by using his mechanical arms to grab me and smash me into the floor. I slowly rose back but to only get smacked by Doc Ock's mechanical arms. I flew back into the room where I had defeated Electro, Kraven, Rhino, and Shocker. I was about to shoot a web line but another mechanical arm grabbed my head and smashed into the wall. A crack formed and some water was coming inside. My hands were free so I used it to remove the mechanical arm clasping my head. The mechanical arm freed my head. I landed on the floor which was slowly being filled up with water. Then I saw Doctor Octopus. He didn't seem happy.

"Arachnid, you have been a thorn to my side. I had enough of you ruining my plans! And now, I'm gonna end your life you pest! But before I do that…" Doc Ock's mechanical arm grabbed my waist and smashed me into walls. One mechanical arm was holding a needle. It stabbed me with, sucking up a pint of my blood. Oh no, now he has my blood. This is not good. As it was doing that, another of Doc Ock's mechanical arms moved over to the main control panel, pushing a button. I heard the speaker go off.

It screamed out, _"Self Destruct Sequence Initiated. Base will now self-destruct in 60 seconds, 59, 58, 57, 56…."_ Self-Destruct?! This is how Doc Ock is gonna finish me?! A little explosive don't you think? I never knew Doc Ock would think of something like this.

"Self Destruct?! Doc you're crazy! Your teammates are in here too you know that!" I tried to snap Doc Ock out of this craziness but I don't think yelling at him would work.

"Oh, I know…" He evilly chuckled. His mechanical arm carried me and smashed me into the floor. Doc Ock quickly ran to an escape pod. "Enjoy your tomb, Spider-Man…" He entered inside and escaped the base that is about to self destruct. Great, Doc Ock escaped and now this underwater base is about to explode. I ran straight to the escape pods but then I realize something. Most of the Sinister Eight is still down here. As much as I don't want to and save my own butt, I need to save them in…

_"Base will self destruct in: 45 seconds, 44, 43, 42…."_ The speaker announced. I need to act fast before this base explodes! The situation at hand is dire!

I grabbed the members of the Sinister Eight and stuffed them into one escape pod. I'm not gonna waste time and put them in one of their own. Do you know how tough it is to carry an overweight Rhino? Plus, there was only two left. I need one of my own.

The speaker announced, _"Base will self destruct in: 15 seconds, 14, 13, 12…"_ Oh crap, come on Spidey! I closed their escape pod and in a matter of seconds, they were off. Now that's out of the way, I need to save my ass. I opened the hatch to my escape pod. I sat down in the seat. I flipped a switch to 'automatic' and sat back. Then, I saw above the switch to 'automatic' that there was an error. I can't switch to automatic! I'll have to do this manually but I don't know how to drive, if that's the correct term, an escape pod! But I'm gonna have to. I have no other choice. I handled the wheel. I pulled it upwards and the escape pod blasted off. I got out of the base and I watched it explode.

**On the Cliffside…**

**Moka Akashiya POV**

I'm afraid for Peter. He's been down there for quite a while now. The school faculty and some students found us standing by the cliffside, looking down at the ocean. We explained to them what happened. They decided to stay with us. And now, we are just waiting for Peter but he hasn't came up from that place yet. I'm afraid that he is in serious danger, danger that he can't even handle. The last thing I want is Peter dead. And I think Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore are thinking the same. I hope he is safe. He promised that he would.

"I'm worried for Peter. He's been down there for a while." I said.

"Yeah, I really scared for him…" Yukari agreed. I was thinking in my mind that Peter will make it out but at the same time… I don't think he'll actually make it out alive.

I murmured to myself, "Peter…please make out alive…" Then something happened. We heard an explosion. The ground rumbled. And it was coming from….the underwater base. Oh no…is he….he can't be… I was in sudden disbelief that Peter was actually dead. But that huge explosion said otherwise. The other girls looked horrified as well.

We all screamed, "PETER!" The explosion was huge. There's no way someone could survive that. If Peter didn't make it out, then… I can't believe he's actually gone. My eyes were tearing. I fell to my knees. The faculty and the students behind us were mourning for Peter. Even though they weren't wearing any black clothing but that's besides the point. I had just lost a good friend and he was actually the first friend I actually made…. He risked his life to save us. I guess that's what heroes do. They risk their life to save the innocent. And Peter was one of those heroes. I just…can't believe he's gone. He promised that he'll be ok and….he broke it. I was about to burst into tears when I heard a voice.

"Hey, why is everyone looking so sad?" This person sounded familiar. He sounded like… I turned around to see Peter alive and well! My first reaction was to run up to him and hug him. The other girls followed.

"Peter! You're alive!" I joyfully said. Looking at his facial expression, he seemed confused.

"Um of course I'm alive, why?" He curiously asked.

"The base blew and we thought you died there. We were so worried." Kurumu explained.

"Well, I'm alive so there's nothing to worry now. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Peter assured us. Everything seemed great so far. But the girls and I have to deal with work that we missed since we were kidnapped. Nothing too horrible though. But there's one thing that bothers me and the girls as well. Peter's black suit. He never explained to us about that thing. I saw him get it during the fight between Venom and I'm worried that it'll effect him somehow. He seemed stronger and faster with the black suit but I also noticed that his attitude looked more aggressive. That's what worrying us. But we shouldn't be worried right now. we should be happy that Peter is safe and not killed from an explosion. One day, I'll find out about Peter's black suit and know the truth behind it.

**Yokai Academy - Public Safety Committee Bureau**

**Narrator POV**

The Public Safety Committee, basically these guys are the police of this school. Protecting the order of monsters. Or so some people thought. The truth behind the Public Safety Committee is they aren't actually police. They act like thugs and crooks that you would find in New York or somewhere urban. They are corrupt people. They have all of this power and use it to their advantage. They rule the school with an iron fist…well other than the Headmaster/director of the school but that's besides the point. The point is, they can basically do whatever they desire. And those who oppose them, gets punishment. These people had been watching Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Why? Because these two people are causing harm to the school and their students. They noticed he has been appearing when there isn't a major battle going on and he has been disappearing and Spider-Man appears during a major battle. The Public Safety Committee also noticed that some people that mostly know Spider-Man has been also appearing in school grounds and they fight, getting students caught in the crossfire. And today was one of the days that greatly affected them. Eight Men kidnapped four female students. These eight men knew Spider-Man and he knew these men. The rumor of Spider-Man and Peter Parker being the same person is starting to fit together. And the case between them was starting to get serious.

One of the members of the Public Safety Committee entered inside their base of operations. The room was dim. This member was here to report something related to the case between Peter and Spidey.

"Kuyo, we have someone who can help us about Spider-Man and Peter Parker. He claims that he know both of them." The member reported.

The member named Kuyo replied, "Bring him in."

The member followed Kuyo's order, "Yes Kuyo." After a couple of minutes, the mystery man who claims to know both Peter and Spidey entered inside the room. He was big and monstrous. He had a long tongue and razor sharp teeth. Every part of his body completely **BLACK** **(AN: I don't mean to be racist nor that I am racist. I respect all kinds of people. By all means, I don't mean to insult black people at all)**. His eyes are similar to Spidey's mask eyes. And there were two giant spider logos connecting from the one on his chest to the one on his back. Kuyo seemed very interested in this mysterious person.

"So you're the person who 'claims' to know Peter Parker and Spider-Man?" He asked.

**"Oh don't claim, we know… And please…call us, Venom…"**

_**End of Chapter 8. Whew, must be the longest chapters I've ever typed. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I really wanted to make this chapter longer as forgiveness to the delay of this chapter. And yes, Venom is teaming up with the Public Safety Committee/Student Police. We'll be seeing more of them soon. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore are getting closer to knowing the secret behind the BLACK SUIT! And Peter's villains are becoming more dangerous than ever! What's gonna happen with Venom and the Public Safety Committee? Will the girls ever find out the truth behind the symbiote? And will Spider-Man's villains keep attacking him and the school? I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please follow, favorite, and review this story. I would really appreciate it. Also, if you have any questions, leave it in the review section or send me a PM. Oh yeah, before I sign off, I'll ask you guys a question. Do you want to see Ms. Ririko molest and brainwash Peter/Spider-Man? Or do you want me to just skip to the summer vacation part? Another than that, thank you for reading Chapter 8. This is Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see you all next time!**_

_**P.S. Don't have the name to the next chapter because I'm waiting on your decisions.**_


End file.
